Agateophobia
by TC Stark
Summary: Gotham City is full of *crazies*. Even the therapists. In this story one doctor will look to help unlock a girl's inner insanity. Rated M for adult themes and language. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow/OC Please review!
1. Chapter 1

TC Stark: Hello, there! I've always had a bit of an obsession with Jonathan Crane and of course was ecstatic when they put him in a movie finally! And who better than the oh so sexy Cillian Murphy? So that's who I am basing this Scarecrow on. This is a one-shot as I am working on a story for another section and it would be unfair to juggle two stories at once. But, let me know how you like it! I haven't written for the Batman section in so long! Reviews are more than welcomed, flames are not.

Disclaimer: I only own Roxanne Downey!

Agateophobia- fear of insanity

_**We did it, Johnny-Boy.**_

Dr. Jonathan Crane smirked smugly in his office's chair. After strategically playing the victim during therapy sessions while incarcerated at Arkham Asylum the master of fear was released. It wasn't hard really; just a couple of sessions of feigning parental abuse and breaking down with realization of his wrongs were enough to have them eating out of his hands.

He was diagnosed with having a mental breakdown as a result of all the hard work he put into researching fear. For as long as anyone had known Crane had submerged himself in research and left room for little more. Taking that into consideration as well as his usual calm demeanor and lack of any previous troublemaking pushed the committee's decision to release him. What was even more amazing was his permission to continue on with his research so long as it was theoretical and not experimental.

_**What a bunch of idiots.**_

_So easy to manipulate. _

_**So when are we raising hell again?**_

_All in due time._

Crane could feel the Scarecrow's yearning for chaos, having to reassure him to be patient. The Joker had already raised hell and was currently incarcerated at Arkham Asylum. Gotham was still shaking from the incident so if the doctor decided to act out any experiments on the city it would be overshadowed. They would only think he was trying to copy the Joker's insane antics and there was no way he would be accused of copying someone.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his office's door, peeking his attention. Jonathan Crane had no family nor friends, his only visitors were his clients while he worked at Arkham and the therapists while he was a patient at the asylum. And while he planned on using his toxins on actual victims sometime soon, there were no participants as of yet.

"Come in." The doctor beckoned for whoever the visitor was to enter the room; a tad interested to see who it was yet unenthused all at the same time.

Though soon Crane was smirking as the door opened then closed. One of the big reasons for his release was Roxanne Downey; a 25-year-old just finishing her Master's Degree and heading towards a PhD in psychology. For God knows what reason Arkham Asylum had offered Roxanne an internship at their establishment. Her job was to train as Crane's therapist, deciding why not throw the young girl right in with all the _crazies. _

_**There's our therapist. **_The Scarecrow was lustfully smirking. At times it was hard to concentrate during their therapy sessions with his alter ego cooing in his ear. Roxanne stood at 5'7" with her usual four inch heels on. Her body was thin and cut with an average round behind and an average cup size. Of course though her flat stomach accented her other body parts well. He had remembered during one of her sessions discussing her small obsession with working out, Scarecrow wanting to show her another form of exercise.

Roxanne had clear olive colored skin that in no way needed foundation though she always sported exotic eye makeup. Her deep bottled red hair was full and curly and hung down to her chest, usually wearing it up in a large bun. Though today she wasn't he observed, probably because she wasn't in as _professional _of a setting as the asylum. Still she wore a form fitting deep purple mid-thigh dress with a grey fitting three quarter sleeved blazer on.

_**Jesus, should we fucking pay her?**_

_Calm yourself._

"Why, Ms. Downey, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

_**Good boy, let the words roll off your tongue.**_

If the young female wasn't standing in front of him the doctor would have rolled his eyes, rather continued to concentrate on his therapist. Her glossed lips curved up into a bright smile, stepping forward, "Just felt like saying hi to my favorite client."

Crane chuckled, "Correction, you're only client."

Roxanne shook her finger playfully before being offered to sit down in the seat across from his desk, "They said if I continue the good work I might start shadowing Dr. Harleen Quinzel during her sessions with the Joker."

"Are you sure you would be able to handle that?"

"I would like the opportunity to see if I could," The redhead replied as she cross her lean legs, Scarecrow directing Crane's vision to her more exposed legs, "Besides, I'm so curious to see what even goes on in that man's mind."

The older man shook his head, "Curiosity killed the cat, Ms. Downey."

"Good thing I'm no pussy." Roxanne grinned as Crane gave out a small cough, looking at her wide eyed for a moment before regaining his composure. In a professional setting she wasn't allowed to talk as such; he needn't forget she was a young lady in her mid-twenties.

Adjusting his glasses, Crane sat back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap, "So, other than proving how much of a potty mouth you have, what's your business here?"

"How have you been feeling since your release?"

He shrugged, "I see it as a minor hiccup. If those mongrels think locking me up will stop my research they're sadly mistaken."

Roxanne also leaned back in her chair, folding her arms and thinking. After a moment she spoke, "Will you be experimenting on actual people like you were before?"

_**Lie.**_

"Of course not."

Giving a grateful smile, she commented, "No one ever chastised you for your theoretical work, only the means in which you went out it."

"How else though am I suppose to see the affects of fear on someone if I can't experiment on them?"

"I understand where you are coming from, Jonathan, but you're experimenting on people involuntarily. If you perhaps got people to participate willingly it would be better."

Crane chuckled, "Who would volunteer for that?"

Roxanne shrugged with a sheepish laugh, "I do suppose it wasn't the best example. I'm just saying…It would be best for you to…behave for now."

_**Why am I getting the idea something's up?**_

Scarecrow's observation made the body he inhabited curiously look at the young female. Raising an eyebrow, the doctor tilted his head. The whole reason for being locked up was to talk about his problems, not while on the outside. The whole time she was in his office she seemed to be making sure he was a _good boy. _As if he weren't then there would be consequences.

Rolling his shoulders back, the doctor asked once more, "Why are you here today?"

"I told you," By now her eyebrow was raised in curiosity, "To see how my client was."

"But, I'm no longer you're client."

Roxanne bit her lower lip, trying to regain her composure. She had no idea that she had just sold herself to him, having been in the business he was in for a good while. With more experience he was easily able to read her, knowing that something was fishy. Taking his glasses off, Crane pinched the bridge of his nose before calmly asking, "Again, Roxanne, why are you here?"

"I told you, I-"

"No!" Suddenly Crane slammed his fist down against the desk, standing up furiously. Scarecrow's cheering was cluttering his mind as he came around the desk with determination in his eyes, "I'm sorry if you felt as all like you were in power while in Arkham, but this is my world now!"

Roxanne stood up quickly, trying to stand her ground as his eyes bore into hers, "Jonathan-"

Her intentions of standing her ground went out the door as he tightly gripped her neck, spinning the young girl around and slamming her back down onto the desk in one move. Roxanne felt the wind knocked out of her, letting out a raspy cough as her manicured nails flew up to grasp at his hold on her. Regardless of her attempts to break free the lean man's grip was surprisingly strong, leaving no room to budge.

Crane pushed his weight onto her neck, watching her struggle for air, "Now, let's be honest, my dear, why are you here?" The redhead's sculpted body withered under his grasp, her back arching, "Roxy, I wouldn't toy with your life right now."

"J-J-J-" Realizing he may have perhaps cut off too much of her breathing, loosening his grip slightly as he looked down at her expectedly, "Jim Gordon…wanted me to keep an eye on you and…and report if you do anything wrong."

_**Little fucking bitch. Snap her fucking neck!**_

_Shut up!_

"And you would agree? After all we've been through?" Crane cooed in a mocking tone.

Tears were slowly forming in her beautiful Hazel eyes, threatening to ruin the liquid eyeliner she put so much effort into. By now her breathing was short and choppy, watching her chest rise up and down rapidly. He could tell her anxiety was rising by now, staring into her eyes once more with his icy blue orbs. A small smirk tugged at the sides of his full lips upon the realization she was feeling fear under him.

"I-I'm sorry," Roxanne managed to choke out, "They just saw how successful I was and-"

In a fit of fury Crane released her neck only to deliver a quick slap across her cheekbone. _**Aw, look we're gonna ruin that pretty little face of hers. **_Before she had a chance to breathe again the psychologist yanked at her full red locks and brought her up to her feet, which were having a hard time keeping her balanced, "How dare you think you were successful in trying to break me. I play the mind games, not _you." _

_**I think you just hurt her feelings. Ha ha!**_

The Scarecrow was right. Her fingers were trembling from a mixture of nerves and now anger. It seems he had struck a chord with the young aspiring therapist. In all their sessions he could always tell how proud of herself she was. To be able to communicate with the normally cold doctor as well as even have a few laughs wasn't even heard of. So, for it now to have been revealed as a complete lie he could see didn't sit well with her.

Gritting her teeth, the lean female sneered, "Fuck you. I didn't even want you as a fucking client. What the hell makes you so scary! You need to drug anyone to get them to fear you!"

Jonathan's mind sat in silence for a moment before he could hear the Scarecrow urging him to drown the _**bitch **_in his toxin. But, that was far from what the doctor wanted, tightening his grip on her hair. Since he was a child bullies thought they could overpower him because of his small stature and quiet demeanor. Now though he wasn't going to take it.

Jonathan sneered back at the young woman, slamming her up against a wall, "I don't need to drug you in order to make you fear me. You're an open fucking book."

"Not as much as you are."

_**She's feisty, I like her. Let's have some fun.**_

"Really, now?" By now Jonathan looked at Roxanne calmly, straightening up and slowly releasing her. She seemed apprehensive as to what he was doing, standing in front of him on guard. Her hands were shaking, which he took as a sign of still fearing for her life. It was so cute how defensive she tried to act in order to hide the fact she was completely afraid.

Slowly smirking he leaned into her body with one hand supporting him against the wall, cooing in her ear, "In our third session you told me your family was dead. I find that very hard to believe, Roxy. School, rent, and that new Mercedes you drive around is quite expensive. Perhaps too expensive for a young woman who is working at Arkham for an unpaid internship to afford. I think someone is buying all this for you. To…win back your love or maybe even to keep you quiet."

Roxanne quivered under the doctor's heat, turning her head to avoid his glare. There was no hiding once she looked into those crisp blue pools, threatening to expose every secret about her. His knuckles gently brushed down her arm, causing her to jump slightly at his touch. Smirking, Crane leaned his face into her ear as he spoke softly, "Whose trying to keep you quiet, Roxy?"

"N-No one."

"Don't lie to me!" He suddenly bellowed, forcing her gaze to once again lock with his as he gripped her chin, "Tell me what you fear."

The two seemed to stare into each other's eyes for a moment, Roxanne's eyes begging him not to push her and his demanding she speak. Biting her lower lip, a single tear slide down her left cheek as she spoke, "I was 13. My…parents were going through a divorce and mom made me stay with my Aunt Stacy."

"What happened at Aunt Stacy's?"

Crane took note of the young therapist's body tensing up, observing her fists clenching tightly. He saw the memories flashing before her eyes, heard her small rapid breathes, and could practically feel her heart pounding all throughout her skin. The normally reserved doctor raised an eyebrow, amazed at how much of a physical reaction she was having to obviously repressed memories.

Roxanne's chest rose up and down as the Scarecrow huskily chuckled _**she's so beautiful when she's cowering beneath us. **_With another tear rolling down her olive skin the female choked, "She…S-She said I was developing young. That I-I was a woman. And that…no man would ever know how to treat a woman."

Craning his neck to the side, the black haired man leaned in and cooed in her ear, "What did Aunt Stacy do?"

"Please, Jonathan," Roxanne bit her quivering lower lip, whispering, "Don't make me say it."

"Oh, no," Jonathan chuckled softly, reaching out to almost gently stroke her full hair, "I want to hear it."

_**She hates us. Ha ha!**_

Gulping hard, the Hazel eyed girl gritted her teeth, "I was 15. Mom…dad…they completely forgot about me. They called from time to time to make sure I was alive, but I never saw them. Aunt Stacy was on the phone with my mom one day as I went to take a shower. I didn't take long. I swear I didn't take long. But, when…when I came out Stacy was there. And…she was _so _mad. So mad. She said there was no reason for someone who had never been touched to take such long showers…she then ripped the towel off my body…" At this moment Roxanne began crying making it hard for her to talk, "She was in me…I didn't even know for how long. I thought we were done…until she told me I had to…"

"Had to what?"

Roxanne turned her head to the side, not even caring if her action would bring her harm, "She told me I had to...give…give her oral sex or else she would kick me out…" Roxanne's body seemed to relax, as if she was becoming numb to the memory. The tears had dried up on her soft cheeks, her eyes red and puffy, "The day I turned 16 I left Aunt Stacy's and I've never been back. I'll never go back. I don't give a fuck how much money she wants to wire into my account. It will _not _make up for the fact I was molested for a year!"

Both Jonathan and Scarecrow sat there in silence for a moment, taking the time to look her up and down. She seemed to have given up, her body reverting back to perhaps a defense mechanism she used while being unwillingly touched. The fear was enough to harden him, cracking his neck as he tried to compose himself. _**That's alright, Johnny, it's ok. It turns me on too. **_

"I…I am so sorry."

Now both the Scarecrow and Roxanne were looking at the young doctor oddly. Both parties were confused by the doctor's sudden display of sympathy. Her Hazel eyes enlarged as they looked up into his still cold icy blue eyes. His simple statement installed more fear into her than when she was being rough handled not too long before that.

Though going through what she did Roxanne knew not to just believe a simple _I'm sorry. _Rather the redhead whipped her head around to snarl, "Don't apologize as if you know what the fuck I went through. I lived with fear every day for that whole year! You're the one who makes people fearful. You're nothing but a fucking bully."

Jonathan's eyes narrowed in a rage as he spun the athletic woman around to slam her chest up against the wall while twisting her arm in an unhealthy way behind her, "_How. Dare. You. _Try to fucking read me. You have _NO _idea what I've been through."

"What? Were you forced to take it up the ass or something?"

_**Let me at her, Johnny! She has to fucking pay!**_

_Shut the fuck up and let ME handle this!_

Tightening his grip on her wrist, he sneered into the younger one's ear, "That really doesn't concern you. Why? Have you?" He chuckled sinisterly.

It was then he felt her body tense up again, "I haven't been with anyone since…"

"That's a tragedy, such a beautiful woman as yourself."

"Oh," Roxanne then began to laugh, feeling her mind losing the ability to filter what was coming out of her mouth, "Who would want to fuck a man with a multiple personality disorder?"

Jonathan then snapped as he slammed her forehead hard into the wall. Roxanne let out a painful cry, falling down to the floor as the doctor stepped back to watch the female hold her head. A thin line of blood tricked down her forehead as the world spun slightly in front of her. Sneering in front of her was a mentally unstable doctor who was struggling not to let the worse side of him out. Despite his anger he knew if he allowed the Scarecrow to come out she would be lying in a pool of blood.

"Y-You're insane, Crane."

"I'm insane?" Dr. Jonathan Crane laughed as he began unbuckling his belt, "You might want to examine yourself, Ms. Downey. You have a cell phone. Why haven't you called the cops? Why did you even agree to check up on me knowing there might be a chance I would react this way? After all I am _insane."_

_**I'm tired of waiting. Fucking do something!**_

Growling, the Scarecrow broke through for a moment as he yanked the young girl up off her feet to slam her back down onto the desk. Before she even had a chance to catch her breath the darker personality tightened his belt around her neck, making sure to cut off a certain amount of air. It was then Jonathan regained control once more, keeping the belt around her lean neck, "I'll tell you why, Roxy, you fucking like this. You love the abuse. You love it because it makes you feel _alive. _As much as you don't want to admit it this is the most affection you've gotten since you were 16."

Roxanne choked in attempt to receive more air circulation, gripping the sides of the desk. As the grip around her throat loosened ever so slightly the redhead bit her glossy lower lip, watching the doctor position himself between her legs and hover over her lean body. A few strands of black hair fell in front of his face, his full lips mere inches away from hers, "Instead of fighting it…why not accept that we're all a tad insane?"

There was silence in the air. Not even the Scarecrow was talking. Crane's mind was completely blank. It was a strange feeling for the doctor. He couldn't remember a time when the master of fear wasn't whispering something in his ear. It felt good; knowing that even Scarecrow was so curious to see what was going to happen next that he was completely silent.

And then the strangest thing happened. Roxanne's fingers slowly released the sides of the desk she was lying on to run themselves through his silky raven hair. A cooling sensation shuddered throughout his body, shocked by the curious action. His eyes widened as the mid-twenty-year-old pulled his full lips down onto hers. _**Was this part of your plan? **_Though slowly his eyes closed as his lips moved against hers, feeling the fear and hesitation with every rhythm of her kiss.

_No objection here._

Truth be told it had been a long time since Jonathan had been intimate with a woman. The doctor was not like most men who needed a random woman beneath them every night in order to feel like a man. While working at Arkham there were some female interns who had made passes at him, which he obviously turned down. He didn't need some mindless floozy wagging her pussy in front of him because of his medical status.

And as much as he hated to admit it the doctor had formed a bit of a bond with the young therapist while incarcerated. Yes, most of their sessions were completely staged by Scarecrow and him, but there were times where the laughs were real. She wasn't like most therapists who only sat there and asked their patients how they felt. She was real. And perhaps that was the most frightening thing of all.

Not to be the one not having the upper hand Jonathan gripped the back of Roxanne's neck to pull her up into him. His full lips widened and his tongue forced his way into her mouth. His right hand wasted no time in lifting her leg to wrap around his waist, running his hand up her dress. Her gasps were muffled by his lips, kissing her furiously as his left hand went up to grasp her breast. Old habits died hard and he found himself grasping her breast hard enough to bruise.

Roxanne's nails dug into his scalp as a reaction, biting down on his full lower lip. Jonathan sneered while picking the therapist's lean body up and slamming her up against the wall. Unlike last time the redhead gasped in excitement, flinging her arms around his neck and slamming her lips up against his. Smirking, the doctor ripped the grey little jacket off her shoulders, feeling excitement surge through his own body.

As Roxy's body curved into his Jonathan removed his lips from hers, running themselves down to the soft skin of her neck. Tilting her head to the side to expose more skin, she felt her world slowly swirl into chaos as lips played against her sensitive spot. How the hell he even knew what her sweet spot was baffled her since he was playing against it so well. The way his lips kissed her soft skin while gently biting down was enough to make her go mad.

Involuntarily her hips pushed up against his, crawling her manicured nails down his suit jacket. Seeing this as a problem he quickly threw the clothing material off him, throwing it to the side. Roxanne couldn't help running her hands up his chest, practically ripping the buttons off his neat white collared shirt.

_**A bit of a wild one, eh? At least we know she isn't gay.**_

Jonathan didn't even want to respond to the Scarecrow's taunts as his body moved away from hers. She stared at him with a sense of loss, her eyes begging for more. The sense of power invigorated him as he commanded, "Take off your jacket. And your dress."

Biting her lower lip hesitantly, her hands shook while slowly removing the grey jacket. His icy blue eyes bore into hers as soon her dress was hiking up her body. His member began to pulse as his arousal grew, hungrily staring at her fit body. There wasn't a single thing out of place; flawless olive skin, an untouched stomach, and beautiful milky breasts.

Jonathan wasted no time in tearing the purple lace bra off her, cupping both soft breasts. Roxanne gasped in excitement as their lips connected once more. Their lips pushed up against each other's, tongues swimming in and out of each other's mouths. As the black haired man's groin pushed up against her wet sex he gently bit her lower lip, causing the younger girl to shudder even more. The sweet little whimpers were music to his ears.

"Is this your first time with a man?" Jonathan whispered.

Biting her lower lip, slowly nodding as her eyes fluttered into the back of her head while strong fingers rubbed at her wet private part through her matching panties. Scarecrow chuckled darkly as the body he inhabited smirked, gently pushing his lips against her brushed ones. The gentle gesture was intoxicating enough to distract her as two fingers were slipped into her. The doctor's raging arousal was growing and there was no time to slowly warm up the practically virgin woman.

His fingers played inside of her wet walls, swirling around her as he could tell she was having a hard time standing. As his fingers angled themselves in a different direction his thumb rubbed her clitoris. Roxanne let out a begging whimper, tightening her insides around him. Her own excitement was rising and it was obvious she wouldn't be able to take much more of this torture.

And neither could he as his other hand undid his pants in order to reveal a large staff. Without warning Crane tore the skimpy piece of fabric off her tight thighs, shoving himself into her tight walls. Roxanne let out a wail as he himself had to take a moment to register the feeling. It had been a while for him and no girl had ever been this fresh before. His fingernails dug at the wall as his mouth hung open for a moment, trying to regain his control.

_**C'mon, Johnny-Boy, we have work to do! Don't make me do this one for you again!**_

_Fuck off, this one's mine!_

Grunting in sexual pleasure, the older doctor began bucking his hips into hers. Each thrust pushed the tip of his penis up against her cervix, sending sparks of pleasure and pain throughout her body. Her hands gripped around his shoulders as his left arm snaked around her thin waist, pulling her up in attempt to fit all of himself in her. The only consolation to the new pain the therapist had was the lustful grunts breathing in her ear.

Apparently Roxanne was a quick learner as her hips matched every one of his thrusts, her moans pleas for more. When Jonathan took this as a sign to slow down and tease the heated girl she responded by pulling at his tie, straggling him slightly. As much as he enjoyed affixation he would not be bested in his own office, pulling her body away from the wall. In a matter of a couple of moves she was bent over the desk, her hands lashing out to grip the sides.

As his penis pushed in at a different angle Roxanne let out rapid breathes, squeezing her eyes shut at the new sensation. Jonathan's muscles tensed up as he ripped his tie off his own neck, tying it around her own before tightening his hold. While one hand gripped onto the fabric enough to make her lightheaded but not enough to suffocate her the other gripped her hip as he began pounding. Jonathan could feel he was close and he planned on enjoying every moment.

Roxanne let out a large moan as she felt her legs shaking, indicating the first orgasm she had ever gotten from penetration. Soon afterwards Jonathan followed, ripping himself out of her wet opening to release his hot liquid onto the floor. He took a few moments to shutter from the orgasm, a few more drops of sperm seeping out.

After a moment Crane straightened himself up, his chest rising up and down. Holding his chest, he couldn't help but chuckle after remembering the young woman had ripped all the buttons off. It was then he noticed Roxanne leaning up against his desk, holding her knees as her Hazel eyes were clamped shut. He couldn't help but stare at her moving chest, hiding his member away in fear he might harden up again.

_**Time to kick her out.**_

The Scarecrow was the typical man, love 'em then leave 'em. Even though more and more of Jonathan became his alter ego he still felt compassion for the young woman. After all someone's first time being penetrated by a man was a big deal, especially after being molested by a female relative. It was with that in mind he went to pick up her dress, chuckling sheepishly, "It seems I've rendered your under garments utterly useless."

"And I your shirt." She weakly smiled, pulling her dress up over her head while buttoning the grey jacket in order to covered her chest.

While this was being done the male pulled a white collared shirt out of his desk drawer, removing the clothing from its package, "After many years of examining patients who tend to grab at your shirt you learn to always have a spare."

Roxanne laughed, shaken up by the whole experience. She was originally sent there by the commissioner to keep an eye on the doctor. What he had displayed was considered a risk and was more than enough to get him locked up again. Though, the redhead was torn at what to do. Was it considered kosher to send the man who had given her the first orgasm of her life to jail?

Not wanting to give herself anymore time to think, she hesitantly headed for the door. He obviously wasn't going to kiss her goodbyes. After all his back was facing her, not making any attempts to stop her. It was obvious she was leaving; he could hear her heels making their way towards the door. Not that he minded, his mind was spinning too much to stand and chat.

"Roxy?" He almost whispered.

Stopping right before the door, she turned her head, "Yes?"

Turning around coyly, he questioned, "Your aunt…does she still live in Gotham?"

Roxanne's grip tightened on the doorknob, "Yes."

"And does she have your last name?"

"No," She replied sourly, "My mother's maiden name; McAllen. Stacy McAllen."

Jonathan Crane buttoned his new crisp shirt on him with a smirk, nodding his head, "Have a good day, Ms. Downey."


	2. Chapter 2

TC Stark: So, I have seen that a lot of people are following this story, but have not reviewed. I really appreciate reviews, they help me see what I'm doing right and wrong. Reviews give me motivation to write when I'm not entirely up to it. Regardless I saw those who did review and the followers and felt I should give you more. I was expecting this story to only be an oneshot and I am not entirely sure where to go. Which, is why I need your help! Updates will be slow because of school, work, internships, and another story. But, I've always loved Batman and Scarecrow so I will enjoy this. Hope you do!

Disclaimer: Lucille, Roxanne, and Stacy are mine. Despite that I own nothing. Boo

Chapter Two

A week had passed and Jonathan Crane found himself in a seedy part of lower Gotham City. It wasn't his usual territory, but he had business to attend to. He may have been one of Batman's foes, but he didn't need to hang around their less than refined social hangouts. This kind of lower class bars were for villains like Two-Face and Maroni's men, not him.

_I'm surprised you're not screaming in opposition as to the nature of our visit here._

_**As long as we're able to spread a little chaos I'm alright.**_

The doctor chuckled as he entered one out of a strip of run down bars, his senses instantly becoming bombarded to all sorts of unpleasant smells and sounds. He was pretty sure a handful of the men in this bar were once lab rats of his as he continued towards the bar, paying attention to the task at hand. He didn't need to become distracted by any of these pathetic excuses for human beings.

Finding an empty bar stool in the corner of the large bar, he sat down and waited for the bartender to notice his arrival. His icy blue eyes scanned the area to observe the inhabitants of this bar; big burly bikers and the skanky sluts who accompanied them. _**Let's take that little dark skinned one home, she looks like a good time.**_

Jonathan rolled his eyes. _Let's just pay attention to the task at hand, shall we?_

_**Whatever.**_

As the doctor tried to calm Scarecrow's insatiable sexual appetite, the bartender finally set her sites on the new customer. Her strides over from the other side of the bar allowed him to observe what she looked like and compare. She was without heels on about 5'8" and he would guess around his age, perhaps only a couple of years older. Her skin was olive colored and her hair was pin straight and naturally dirty blonde.

Though he could recognize those Hazel eyes anywhere as she placed her ringed fingers on top of the counter while leaning forward, "What can I get for ya, honey?"

Jonathan raised his eyes to continue observing her. Although she was thin and wore form fitting low-rise jeans and a tank top, she had a very rough look to her. She was only wearing a tiny bit of eye makeup; choosing facial jewelry to be her decoration. It didn't necessarily look bad; neither did the sleeves of tattoos on both her arms.

_**Do you see how flat her chest is? **_

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "A Manhattan, please."

"Ooh," The sides of her full lips curved upwards, "I'm impressed. Most of the thugs here just order shots of Jack. Way to stimulate me."

Scarecrow was cackling loud as Jonathan tried to clear his throat, watching the very forward bartender to walk away to fix him his drink. Running his fingers through his black hair, he sat up straight with a sigh. This wasn't what he was expecting when he decided to travel down to the slums of Gotham City for a little bit of fun.

After no time the woman was back with his drink, carefully placing the stemware in front of him. She seemed impressed with her own concoction as she leaned against the wall with her toned arms folded. Jonathan brought the rim of the glass to his own full lips, taking back a sip. _**It's just alright. **_Both Scarecrow and he agreed the drink wasn't the best Manhattan they had ever had, but decided to play impressed.

"It's very good." He lied.

The woman grinned arrogantly, "Thanks, been doing this a long time."

"For how long?"

Seeing that no one else wanted a refill on the alcoholic beverage, she decided to indulge some of her life to this stranger, "Damn, a little less than ten years ago. Before that I didn't even have to fucking work, I had my sister wiring money to me."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I was watching her kid for several years," She then scoffed while shaking her head, "Ungrateful bitch runs out on me the second she turns 16. I was only in my twenties myself when I took her in. Not my fucking fault my older sister decided to get married and have a kid young and then I have to pick up the pieces? And you know what the truly funny part is? I still wire that bitch money; you think she dares even give me a call? Noooo."

The doctor listened to this older woman's side of the story, knowing the truth. It took all he had not to reach over the counter and wring her neck. The Scarecrow was a fan of tormenting anyone, but just couldn't understand the logic behind it. Jonathan didn't know if there was any logic to coming to this bar. He wasn't sure if he was doing this because of what had happened to him when he was younger or because he perhaps liked the young therapist?

_**And you think I'm insane.**_

_Shut up._

"I'm Jonathan." He cooed.

"Stacy." The bartender smirked while extending her hand out to shake his.

Hours had passed and it was soon time to close the bar. By then Jonathan had order two more cocktails and feigned intoxication. He also feigned interest in Stacy after she offered him to stay at his place, which was _just around the corner. _Sometimes it was so easy for him to fool others into thinking his intentions were actually genuine.

"This isn't necessarily the best neighborhood, Stacy, do you have a boyfriend?"

Biting her lower lip mischievously, Stacy cooed, "You know, Jonathan, I don't often pitch for your team. But…you can definitely turn a girl like me straight."

By then the tattooed woman had stopped in front of him, lustfully looking into his eyes. Trying to fight the disgust he felt towards her, the doctor left one hand in his pants pocket while extending the other to intertwine in her blonde hair. Gently gripping a lock of her hair, he leaned down to place his lips on hers. It took true will power for him not to gag in her mouth as all he could taste while kissing her were stale cigarettes and cheap whiskey.

Clearly she was enjoying every second, ignoring the fact that he was completely flaccid. Pulling her lips away from his by only a mere inch, Stacy curved her body into his, "Baby, you're in for the ride of your life."

It was then Jonathan was smirking, regaining control of the situation. Scarecrow was eagerly awaiting as he cooed, "You know, Stacy, I know your niece…and I quite like her."

"Yea, sure, great kid," She rolled her Hazel eyes, frustrated the man she was trying to bed was changing the subject, "Let's go upstairs."

"And she told me _everything _that happened."

It was then Stacy removed herself from his body, raising a pierced eyebrow curiously, "What the fuck are you getting at? What kind of lies has that bitch been telling you?"

Chuckling darkly, Jonathan reached up to take off his glasses and put them away in a case in his pocket, "You see, Miss McAllen, I'm a doctor. A psychologist to be specific. And the physical reaction she displayed while telling me the…nature of her stay at your residence was in no way a lie. Don't you think you are the one being untruthful?"

"I never touched that bitch," She sneered, "And isn't it doctor-patient confidentiality bullshit that you can't talk about your sessions with her? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"_**I'm here to put you in your place." **_Jonathan finally allowed the Scarecrow to speak as he threw a large quantity of powdered toxin in the bartender's face.

At first Stacy wiggled around in anger as she attempted to rub her eyes clean of the powder. Though when she looked up she let out a terrified scream, slamming herself back onto a stone wall. Both Jonathan and Scarecrow laughed as she fell to her knees in fear at the mask he was now wearing. It didn't take long for her to start shaking in front of him, tears flowing down her cheeks. The good thing about being in the slums of Gotham City was no one cared when they heard someone scream. It was a constant noise being heard throughout the streets, the inhabitants becoming so numb to the cries.

"_**Let's have some fun.**_"

* * *

><p>Roxanne Downey woke up the next day to the loud ringing of her house phone. She wasn't scheduled to work at the Asylum that day and she hardly ever received phone calls this early in the morning. She really didn't have many friends outside of the ones she had made while earning a degree and none of those would be calling this early.<p>

Reaching over to the table near her bed she picked up the cordless phone and groggily spoke, "Hello?"

"Roxy? It's mom."

Darting up out of bed, the sound of a pretty much forgotten voice was enough to make her wide awake, "Mom."

She heard quite a bit of commotion in the background as her strained mother sighed, "I'm at the hospital, honey. Your Aunt Stacy…she was found screaming on the sidewalk near her house. Apparently she had a mental breakdown; I don't know. Roxy, please come here."

"Why?" She asked sourly.

"Oh, please don't tell me you're still sour about that whole misunderstanding when you were 15. Honey, she practically pays for your living."

Roxanne gripped the phone tightly, trying her hardest not to fling the object across the room. It shouldn't have surprised her that no one believed what had happened while living at her aunt's house. After all what woman would want to think their younger sister was capable of molesting the daughter she had entrusted in her hands. Her mother may have been 18 when she was born, but the young therapist had hoped that by now having a 25-year-old daughter would mature her.

* * *

><p>Roxanne didn't know what compelled her to actually show up at the hospital an hour later. She certainly wasn't concerned with her aunt's help and couldn't care less about her mother's distress. The only logical reason she could think of for showing up was pure curiosity. What had caused a seemingly normal 37-year-old to all of a sudden have a mental breakdown? As a young psychologist this situation might have been a perfect learning experience.<p>

That was until she stepped towards the room her aunt was being held in and saw her mother talking to a nurse outside of the room. Last Roxanne heard her father had moved to the middle of America to live with his new wife and family. Not that she really minded. The biological father had been the only one who even remotely believed her when she was 16 and she admired his gusto to pick up and leave this God forsaken city. Sometimes she wondered why she had bothered staying herself.

Lucille Downey was a very beautiful 43-year-old woman. Clearly she had been out on a date when news of her sister's failing mental health had reached her. Why else would someone be wearing a form fitting red cocktail dress at nine in the morning? Despite the daughter having dyed her hair a deep red and her mother a golden blonde, they resembled each other greatly. It was something she truly despised that all three of them had all of the same features.

Roxanne had no desire to dress up for her aunt, having just thrown on some form fitting low rise jeans and a long sleeved black body hugging turtle neck. Though the sound of her four inch heels alerted her mother she was approaching as the older woman flung her arms around her daughter, "Oh, honey, thank you for coming."

"Can't stay long." She replied almost numbly, barely returning the hug.

"Why not?" Lucille seemed flabbergasted, "This is serious, honey!"

Taking in a sigh, Roxanne promised herself one look and then she would leave. Stepping into the room, she felt her heart pounding deep within her chest. Every fiber of her being protested her presence even being there, shouting to run the other way. But, the therapist was insanely curious to see what had caused her aunt to have a mental breakdown.

Stacy had been stripped down of her normal clothes and placed in a hospital gown. At the age of 15 Roxanne feared the inked up woman, seeing her as this overwhelming power. Now she was a used up bartender curled up in the bar. She seemed to be muttering words to herself, Roxanne raising her eyebrow as she stepped forward to concentrate.

"Scarecrow…Scarecrow…Scarecrow…"

Roxanne's lips tightened, having seen all she wanted to. It was clear why her aunt suddenly had a breakdown after 37 years of perfectly normal health. The motives weren't known, but she was sure of the cause. The moment Stacy turned and locked eyes with Roxanne the younger woman turned on her heels while walking out, lying to her mother about some emergency at the asylum.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You know, I really enjoy these quality time moments between us.<strong>_

_It wouldn't kill us to have some refinement in our life._

_**Sure, all the while everyone's looking at us as the man who almost destroyed Gotham.**_

_No one is looking at us…and yes, we almost did._

Jonathan smirked smugly to himself while sitting at a bar at one of the refiner restaurants in Gotham City. After a successful night the doctor decided to take himself out for a real drink at a restaurant that didn't stink of urine. He felt more at home in a room where wearing a suit was the proper thing, not unheard of.

Truth be told he had been practically giddy the whole day. It seemed like it had been so long since he had the opportunity to make someone cower in fear beneath him. The feeling was absolutely invigorating. The sound of her screams and sobs still surged through his body, having to pause mid-sip of a true Manhattan to relive it. His intentions may have been for another person, but once he allowed Scarecrow to emerge the experience became solely for him.

_**I told you I know how to have fun.**_

_The slums are so intriguing. What we could do there and get away with is astonishing._

Jonathan was mid-bite of his sesame seeded encrusted Ahi Tuna when another figure sat down next to him, "A dirty martini please."

Blue eyes looking over he observed Roxanne Downey had made herself comfortable in the cushioned bar chair next to him. Her normal curly locks hung freely past her exposed shoulders, wearing a long sleeved black short cocktail dress. Scarecrow forced Jonathan's eyes to travel down her toned legs, observing the sliver pumps her manicured feet rested in.

"Meeting someone, Miss Downey?" Jonathan raised his eyebrow, wondering why she was so dressed up.

As the bartender placed a dirty martini in front of her, she replied, "As a matter of fact I am."

Jonathan brought his own drink to his full lips, savoring the taste of an authentic Manhattan. He almost grimaced when she took a sip of her own cocktail, having never liked the taste of green olives. She seemed to enjoy herself though as he asked, "What time was he suppose to be here?"

_**Why the fuck are you making small talk? **_

_It would be nice to talk to someone other than you._

"Right about now actually."

"Then he's late."

Roxanne shook her head while taking another sip, "I would never pin you for one to be late."

Jonathan and Scarecrow raised an eyebrow, "Quite bold of you to assume a date with me. How did you even know I would be here?"

"I didn't," She shrugged, "This just seems your style. Either way I needed a drink."

"Then may I suggest you order a meal as mine is getting cold."

The redhead nodded, asking to see the menu before ordering a plate of Veal Schnitzel. He would have never guessed her to be the type to order such a politically incorrect meat, though chose in that case to keep his opinions to himself. _**Has that ever stopped us? **_He was really surprised with himself for being so comfortable with the sudden change of plans. It had seemed in the past week things had pretty much gone his way, now actually having a "date". Normally he would shun a woman clinging to him while trying to eat in peace.

Something about her made it okay for her to stay in his presence. In between Scarecrow's blabbering he had thought quite extensively about the young therapist. Memories of what happened in his office ran through his mind, making simple tasks such as showering difficult for him. No woman had ever seemed to have a hold on his brain quite like she had. Why? He wondered.

"I got a phone call from my mom today."

Jonathan cautiously took another sip of his drink, placing the stemware gently onto the counter. His silence was cue enough for her to continue, "She informed me…that my Aunt Stacy had a mental breakdown."

"How curious. How old is she?"

"37."

Leaning up he feigned ignorance while giving a thoughtful look, "How strange for a mentally healthy person to suddenly have a mental breakdown?"

"That's what I thought. So I decided to head down to the hospital," Her meal was placed in front of her as she gave a thank you, "And she was muttering the strangest thing."

_**Come on, red, you're smart enough to figure it out.**_

Jonathan cut his fork into the fresh seafood, chewing the silky tuna thoughtfully, "I'm really curious, Roxy, as to why you would even bother heading down there."

"Curiosity, I suppose," She shrugged while cutting into her sizzling hot meat, "I didn't want to go. I almost wanted to tell my mother I was glad Stacy was ill. But, the psychologist in me was insanely curious. I had to find out. I didn't stay long."

"What was she muttering?"

It was then Roxanne placed down her utensils and turned her gaze to face him, "_Scarecrow…Scarecrow…"_

_**Bitch shouldn't be mad. We did her a favor.**_

_Might not matter. They are regardless related._

Nonchalantly shrugged the doctor remained unfazed while turning back to his meal, "How strange."

"Why did you do it?"

There really was no use in lying. Though he was certainly enjoying the little coy game they seemed to be playing. Roxanne wasn't the kind of girl to make a scene in such a refined place, knowing that she chose this location to behave civilly. After all this wasn't the place he could necessarily slam her up against the bar despite how much Scarecrow would enjoy that.

"The toxin should wear off by the end of tonight with no permanent damage to the brain." He replied.

The conversation had then fallen flat. Both parties decided to concentrate on their expensive dishes for a moment, both ordering another round of drinks. While in silence Jonathan decided to fix his gaze on a couple on the other side of the bar. While there was a ten year difference between them, he liked to think he looked young enough to look as if he belonged with her. This couple on the other hand made it quite obvious that the man was at least thirty years older than the cheap floozy who accompanied him.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Do I need to?" She answered somewhat menacingly, locking eyes with her.

Resting her elbow on the bar counter with drink in hand, she asked gently, "What happened to you that makes you want to rectify what happened to me?"

_**You don't need to answer that.**_

_Shut up, you don't think I know that?_

Taking a moment to recompose himself, the black haired man took a gulp of his drink before replying, "I would suggest we drop that topic, Roxy."

It was apparent that Jonathan wasn't preparing to reveal his dark secret anytime soon. Roxanne could have protested this while arguing that she was forced to talk about her repressed memories. Then again she needed to remember it wasn't a normal man she was talking to. Despite how physically close they had gotten he still had a dangerous other personality that she didn't want to bring out.

_**We should drag her into the bathroom for a quickie.**_

_Is that the only thing you think about?_

_**I know you're thinking about it, buddy-boy.**_

Jonathan rolled his eyes as Roxanne spoke out loud to no one, "The real insane part is…I really didn't care whether she lived or died."

Leaning into her hair, the doctor's hot breath touched her neck as he whispered, "Still afraid of the possibility of being one of us?"

"I'm not a criminal," She gripped her fists, "I'm a victim of a sex crime. I'm also an undercover for Jim Gordon, we shouldn't even be talking."

"You sought me out," He cooed, suddenly becoming very turned on by the whole forbidden aspect of the situation, "And you know better not to tell the commissioner anything."

"I think I should leave."

He noticed her pull out a silver clutch that she wondered how he could have missed before. She was reaching for her wallet when Jonathan practically shoved his own credit card into the bartender's hands, demanding to pay the tab. Lately he had really surprising Scarecrow who watched him silently as the bartender came back with two copies of the receipt as he signed one.

After tucking his credit back in his wallet into his pants, Jonathan turned to Roxanne who was looking at him curiously. To which he replied, "Did you think I was without manners, Ms. Downey? This was after all a _date."_

"I suppose it was," She nodded while grabbing her clutch and standing up, "Thank you, Jonathan."

"My pleasure. Let's do it again sometime."


	3. Chapter 3

TC Stark: I really expected this story to be a one-shot, but I'm getting all these great ideas for it that I can't wait to write. This chapter has a very dark ending, so be prepared. I know it's only the third chapter, but these chapters are long and when the Scarecrow is involved nothing is predictable. I have an idea for the next chapter, but I see there are many who are following this story, but not reviewing. Reviews really help me and I would love to really see what you think about this story. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I only own Roxanne, Caroline, Aunt Stacy, and Bradley.

Zelophobia: The fear of jealousy

Chapter Three

Like every other day Jim Gordon's day was filled with paperwork. Batman may help when it came to the big names in crime, but that didn't stop petty criminals from making his life living hell. The fact that the Joker was incarcerated in Arkham Asylum was little comfort to the commissioner. The Scarecrow had just been released and the body of Two-Face was missing. The public was led to believe the former knight in shining armor was dead, but truth be told Gordon was terrified that the missing Harvey Dent would soon turn up with a vengeance.

The only comfort he had was that besides Batman he had another ally on his side. For some reason Jonathan Crane had taken a liking to the young Roxanne Downey. The reserved doctor who didn't seem to like anyone had warmed up to the therapist so much so she had recommended his release. At first he didn't believe when someone had told him the inmate had laughed during their sessions if he hadn't actually seen it for himself.

That's why he thought it a perfect idea to have the eager student to keep a keen eye on the doctor. Even though he had been released Jim still didn't trust him. He was honored to be named commissioner, but he couldn't help think that he got a raw deal. No other commissioner before him had to deal with what he was dealing with. Gotham had always been known for its high crime, but now with criminals wearing masks and having mental disorders it was a whole new ballpark.

There was a small knock to the door before Roxanne stepped in. Her bottled red hair was up in a loose bun while she wore a light blue and grey long sleeved cardigan and a pair of business black shorts along with stylish flats. Jim had no clue why such an exotic looking woman would want to involve herself in the world of criminals; remembering what had happened to Rachel Dawes.

"Good evening, Miss Downey, thank you for coming."

Roxanne nodded with a smile as she took a seat across from Jim's desk, "If you don't mind me saying, Commissioner, you look a bit tired."

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose while sitting back in his chair, "You're correct on that one. My wife is pissed I'm not coming home for dinner, but I have so much paperwork. It doesn't make sense; the Joker is locked up why is there so much crime? Have you been keeping up with Crane?"

"Of course," She replied sternly, "When I'm assigned a job, Commissioner, I follow through."

"I apologize for accusing you otherwise. I'm very stressed."

Giving a comforting smile, she nodded, "Try and relax. Stressing won't change anything."

Truth was while Roxanne was visiting Jonathan it wasn't to check up on him. While their visits had never returned to its first sexual encounter it never turned into spying on him. She felt as if their time together was similar to their therapy sessions where they would discuss the inner workings of everyone else's brains. Her aunt by then had gotten better just as the doctor had predicted even though Roxanne never again visited her. And while the topic of her aunt was consistent in their meetings he never once opened up.

* * *

><p><em>Subject seems to have a delayed response.<em>

_**That's because the toxin isn't as strong. What are you going soft on me?**_

Jonathan rolled his eyes as he stared down at the withering body resting on a steel table in the basement of his simple furnished traditional townhouse. Being a very successful psychologist before being locked up had provided its perks; such as giving him enough money to buy luxurious things. Although the doctor wasn't a materialistic person, it was nice to have a large enough space to do his experiments.

Being a good boy had long outgrown its luster and it was time for him to start doing what he loved again. As Scarecrow loved to point out it wasn't hard to pick up women with his looks. And since he wasn't working at the asylum anymore he was forced to resort to using bar floozies with sexually repressed memories of their fathers touching them. This is how he acquired young Caroline.

_**You just seem to attract the troubled ones, eh Johnny-boy?**_

_Well, I'm not about to _charm _some sexually troubled boys. Honestly, it's pathetic this is what my work has come to._

_**Oh, I don't think you mind it that much considering we're often in the presence of Queen of the Sexually Repressed Memories.**_

Jonathan stopped jotting notes down on his clipboard to look down at Caroline. Her pupils were dilated and her mouth was agape. Caroline was celebrating her 21st birthday at a bar with some friends when she decided to walk away with the doctor, somehow thinking he was actually interested. It was so unsatisfying; she practically ran into his arms and sank into a wild depression once spraying her with toxin.

_I'm not experimenting on Miss Downey._

_**And you're not fucking her either. What's the point of her being around?**_

"P-Please," The young blonde pleaded, "Stop this. Please."

Gripping her chin to pull her gaze towards him, he tightened his lips completely uninterested. Sneering, he threw her face away before turning to walk over to the table, which housed all his chemicals. It was time to begin work on a stronger batch. Caroline's responses were nothing more than just a little anxiety over exaggerated due to her inebriated state. Regardless whether or not she was poisoned she would still behave like the whiny little bitch she was.

_**Why don't we forget the toxin and have some real fun?**_

_I'm not a rapist._

Mixing a new concoction, Jonathan turned to step towards the barfly once again. By now she had sat up on the metal table, mascara running down her pale cheeks. Her hair was clumped up in areas where he had yanked at it to throw her down on the table, her nails bleeding from scratching at her own skin in an act of desperation. It was truly a pathetic sight to which he sighed and readied the syringe full of his fear toxin.

"Please, please, don't do this," Caroline begged, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Don't do this. I-I'll give you whatever you want."

_**I didn't think she could cry anymore.**_

Jonathan sighed as he shook his head. Even though part of poisoning someone with his toxin was for them to beg, it was incredibly unsatisfying when there was no challenge. Caroline didn't scream, didn't fight him, and didn't make this experience at all special. What satisfaction would he receive by some weak girl who pretty soon would be curled up in a ball in the corner?

* * *

><p>Having no desire to babysit any longer the doctor injected Caroline with the toxin and dropped her off in the dumpster right outside the club he had picked her up at. She would most likely wake up in the morning in no memory of anything ever happening and her friends would write it off as a night of too much partying. He could have kept her around to see what the effects of more toxin would do to her, but by that point he was already so uninterested.<p>

"Aren't you a little too old for these kind of clubs?"

Turning around on his way back to his house, Jonathan slowly smirked while tucking a hand in one of his pockets, "Has crime been so low you need to resort to making sure little whores don't get raped on their way home?"

Batman stepped out of the shadows with his eyes narrowed, clearly not amused, "What are you doing here, Crane?"

_**Nice tights, Bat-Boy.**_

"I wasn't aware I wasn't allowed to buy myself a drink. After all being _crazy _is depressing, I need a drink."

"You can't put on this persona forever."

Smirking smugly, Crane tilted his head, "Life must be pretty boring for you, Batman. I'm released, the Joker is in Arkham, and as far as you know Two-Face is dead. All that's left is…petty criminals. Not really what you signed up for is it?"

Batman sneered as he stepped closer, "Criminals like you never give up that lifestyle. It's only a matter of time before you go back to it and I will not allow you terrorize the city again."

_**I love bringing up happy memories.**_

_Those were good times, weren't they?_

Smirking to himself, Crane cooed, "Well, until I return back to that inevitable end, will you excuse me? I have a date."

* * *

><p>Roxanne had just finished straightening her hair when a knock came to the door. Raising an eyebrow, the aspiring therapist shut off her straightening device before stepping towards the door. Jonathan Crane was on the other side as she tilted her head curiously, "Jonathan? What are you doing here?"<p>

"I was in the neighborhood and wanted to say hi," He offered her a full lipped smile as she allowed him to step in, eying her up and down, "You look great. Going out with some friends?"

She shut the door before heading towards her liquor cabinet, "I am going out. Would you like a drink?"

Jonathan offered to fix himself his own drink to allow the younger woman to finish getting ready. As he poured himself a glass of vodka, Scarecrow directed his eyes to her. It was the first time he had seen her hair straight and he could only guess she was going to some sort of club by her red sparkling mini dress and black pumps. Caroline had tried to wear something sexy, but hadn't the body to make a dress work like Roxanne did.

_**If only she wore that to our therapy sessions, we might have been **_**cured **_**sooner.**_

_You might not have been able to concentrate if she had._

After the redhead hooked on a pair of white gold hoops on her ears, she turned to be offered a glass of vodka by the doctor which she accepted. He stared down at his watch to see it was nearing nine at night, questioning, "Where are you going?"

Taking a sip of the alcohol before biting back it's intensity, Roxanne answered, "I have 9:15 reservation at that new sushi bar; _Tao _I believe it's called?"

"Oh, that's in quite a nice area."

"I know." Roxanne smiled happily while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Jonathan took a gulp of his own alcoholic beverage before Roxanne excused herself to her bathroom. Crane tucked his hands in his pockets and let his eyes wander around her apartment. On several occasions the doctor had walked his therapist to her apartment, but never actually stepped in. It was quite nice really, suspecting Aunt Stacy had something to do with the nice décor. The apartment had a very modern feel to it as he plopped down on the couch and turned on her large flat screen TV.

He had had the intention of heading home after dropping off Caroline, but after his little run-in with Batman he wasn't feeling like having Scarecrow as his only friend. The news hadn't been as spectacular as it had been when he was in the asylum and everyone was trying to recover after the devastation caused by the Joker. Now the news was filled with stupidity and nonsense, which made him want to shake things up a bit.

_**That's what I've been wanting!**_

_We need more time. I'm the only one on the outside; once the Joker uses Dr. Quinzel to escape we won't be the prime target for our caped friend._

_**Yea, I'm sure women are flocking to fuck the man with the huge scars on his face. What is that blonde Barbie's problem? We should have bed her first.**_

Jonathan and Scarecrow's discussion was interrupted when Roxanne's cell phone began to vibrate. His icy blue eyes fixed on the touch screen phone resting on the coffee table before him. It wasn't a phone call or else the vibrations would have continued and a number would have popped up. Still, he was curious who was reaching out to her. Most likely a girlfriend who was asking questions regarding their dinner plans.

Curiosity was tugging at his mind as he continued to stare at the phone. Although Roxanne was an intelligent student on her way to being employed at Arkham Asylum, she was still a girl in her mid-twenties. He wondered what kind of conversations she and her friends had; were they ones of intellect or the typical conversations of girls that age?

_**Come on, Johnny-Boy; take a look at her phone.**_

_I can't…It's an invasion of her privacy._

_**Oh, please, just fucking look at the phone. You know you want to.**_

Scarecrow was right. It took all his might not to reach over to grab the phone from the coffee table and turn on the screen. Biting his lower lip, Jonathan checked the bathroom door to make sure she wasn't coming out any time soon. Quickly reaching for the phone, he pressed the button which turned on the screen and slide across to unlock her screen. Raising an eyebrow, Jonathan read a new text message from a Bradley character.

"_I'm heading to Tao now. Can't wait to see you."_

Jonathan slowly set down the phone before staring straight ahead with his mouth open. If his eyes were correct than he just saw what looked like a text message about a date. Roxanne had…a date? With some man named Bradley. Suddenly images of a large muscular man who played football in college popped in his head escorting Roxanne on their _date._

_**What a whore. We give her, her first orgasm and suddenly she's fucking other men? Where the fuck did she even meet this man?**_

Normally the doctor would tell Scarecrow to shut up, but in this case he agreed. How dare she assume it was alright to go on a date with _Bradley _without even consulting him? Not too long ago the two had had sex in his office where she practically attacked him and now she was going to do the same thing with _Bradley._

Finally Roxanne emerged from her bathroom, looking as if she had applied her usual exotic eye makeup and a coat of shimmery lip-gloss. She had slipped on a three quarter sleeved black lace blazer over her otherwise revealing dress. It all made sense now; she wasn't wearing a flashy dress for her friends. She was wearing a flashy dress for some _Bradley _character and obviously looking to turn him on.

"How do I look?"

"Who's Bradley?"

Raising an eyebrow, the redhead tilted her head, "What are you talking about?"

"Let's not be coy, Roxy," Jonathan tightened his lips, "Who's Bradley?"

Tightening her own lips, Roxanne placed her hands on her hips firmly, "Did you go through my phone?"

"If you wanted to keep your date private you shouldn't have left your phone unattended."

Scoffing, the therapist narrowed her eyes angrily, "That's not relevant. How dare you go through my phone without my permission and my date has nothing to do with you."

"You're right, it's about _Bradley."_

By now the male was standing up to stare deep within her Hazel eyes, which were staring angrily back at him. She folded her arms and spit venom with her words, "What's your problem with Bradley?"

Jonathan was now seething with anger, marching over while gritting his teeth, "Who the fuck is Bradley? And why don't I know about him?"

Roxanne gave out an exasperated scoff while raising both eyebrows, "A very nice man whom I'm having dinner with tonight and FYI, Jonathan, who are you? You're not my boyfriend. I don't need to check up on you when I want to go out on a date."

_**Are you fucking serious?**_

"Who am I? Who am I?" Jonathan stood for a moment, shocked and offended, "Oh, I don't know, perhaps the first man you've ever had sex with. The man who taught your aunt a lesson. The man whom if you never fucked you wouldn't even be going on this fucking date!"

"Who says I wouldn't have had a date if it weren't for you?"

"Because you were fucking scared of even being touched. Or did you lie and you actually like eating pussy?"

_**Nice one.**_

Roxanne stood in front of the Jonathan with her mouth hung open. Her manicured fists gripped themselves tightly, fury building up inside of her. Growling, she retorted, "How dare you underestimate what happened to me! I told you everything that happened with Aunt Stacy and everything you ever told me in our therapy sessions were lies! Who knows if even now when we meet if you're being truthful or the fucking voices in your head are telling you differently!"

_**I'm growing tired of this bullshit.**_

_You're not helping!_

In the middle of their dispute, Roxanne's phone started vibrating again. Although this time it wasn't just a text message. Bradley's number popped up as the phone continued to vibrate. Jonathan angrily reached down to grab the phone while yanking her head back by her hair, "Why don't you answer _Bradley's _call?"

"Get the fuck off me, Jonathan!"

"**Jonathan's no longer here."**Scarecrow sneered.

Roxanne's eyes widened as Jonathan's other personality threw the cell-phone at the rug, thus shattering the screen. He then violently threw the younger woman's body down onto the coffee table, thus breaking that. Roxanne screamed in pain as her body had no time to try and recover from her fall, having been yanked up by the top of her dress.

The dress ripped a little as Scarecrow sneered, "**Aw, did I ruin your dress? Don't worry, it would have come off anyway."**

"Jonathan! Come back, Jonathan!"

"**Oh, honey, I'm here to stay." **Scarecrow snickered as he shoved her lean body back down to floor.

Roxanne let out a grunt as her already sore body hit the ground, arching her back in pain. Having been thrown around like a rag doll by Scarecrow made her yearn for Jonathan to break back into reality. His alter ego had no concept of mercy as he stomped his foot down onto her stomach, digging his heal into her skin.

_She's crying._

_**I know. It's so hot.**_

Scarecrow let out a sinister laugh as her manicured nails clawed at his ankle in attempt to pull him off her. She was clearly losing that battle as he suddenly kicked her aside, gasping out in pain, "Fuck you!"

_**Now this is the challenge we've been looking for.**_

_How dare she think so little of me._

_**Don't worry, Johnny-Boy, I'll make sure she never forgets us.**_

_What do you have planned?_

_**You'lllll seeee!**_

Before the redhead was able to catch her breath, she was yanked up by her hair. Her scalp was throbbing as she was thrown down onto her bed, reaching up to somehow massage her head. Relief wouldn't be in her near future as Scarecrow yanked her down to the edge of her bed by her ankle, sneering into her face, "**You little slut. Is this what you do? Tell some sob story and then fuck whoever feels sorry for you? Personally, I don't give a shit about whose pussy you've eaten, but you really had Jonathan going."**

"I'm not lying!"

"**Well, I can't wait to see if you're lying or not."**

Staring up in confusion, Roxanne soon let out a gasp as she was sprayed by a gust of toxin. Instantly she gripped the sheets of the bed as a wave of fear and anxiety swept over her. Her heart rate was rapidly beating as the feeling of pins and needles ran up her arms. She was breathing quite heavily and he noticed she was squeezing her eyes open and shut in attempt to make the feeling go away.

Snickering, Scarecrow cooed, **"That's not going to work, Roxy, it's just you…and…me."**

"Stop this," Roxanne begged as she twisted around the bed, obviously having been struck with a powerful dose of toxin, "I can't-I can't fucking take it!"

"**Oh, we haven't even begun!"**

Hazel eyes stared wide as he reached down and tore her flimsy dress straight off her body. _What are you doing? _Scarecrow couldn't be bothered with Jonathan's thoughts as he pulled down the zipper of his pants, snickering, "**I think you're familiar with how to use your mouth."**

_What the fuck is this?_

_**Um, a hard-on. She's afraid of sexual abuse, how else are we going to see her scared?**_

_I'm not a rapist!_

_**You may not be…but I am!**_

Scarecrow smirked wildly as he yanked Roxanne up by her hair, revealing his aroused staff. Her eyes were wide as she screamed, "No! No!"

"**Suck me off, bitch!" **He roared.

Clenching her eyes tight, Roxanne couldn't help but be overwhelmed with despair in her poisoned state, "Please, please stop, Aunt Stacy, I don't want this!"

Scarecrow groaned, fully turned on by the younger woman's repressed memories. He loved how she was shouting out old defense mechanisms probably used when she was being originally molested. It only fueled him on as he tore off her panties, hardly being able to control himself. A blowjob would have been amazing, but with the way she turned him on he wasn't sure he would be able to make it through some good head.

Much to Jonathan's objections, Scarecrow plunged himself into Roxanne's tight void. Her arms flayed all around in protest, trying to get free from his hold. Though she was easily overpowered once his hands held down her shoulders, forcefully thrusting into her. It was clear she wasn't aroused, though he really didn't care since he was getting off.

Each push into her opposing opening was like hell for her toxic mind, reliving each moment her aunt was on top of her. Each squeeze from his manly hand reminded her as Stacy's fingers playing with her chest against her protests. There was no use in closing her eyes, seeing Stacy looming over her like so many times before. She could plead and beg all she wanted and it wouldn't stop the tattooed woman from shoving her fist inside of her.

Roxanne made an attempt to break free by slamming her knee into her rapist's side, being reward by a swift punch to the cheekbone. Scarecrow had no remorse for playing rough with his victim as he continued to shove himself into her. She stiffened her arms against her chest, gritting her teeth in pain as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'll never take a long shower again," Roxanne whimpered, falling deeper into despair, "Just stop. Stop. I don't want this! I don't want this!"

_Stop this! Stop this right now!_

_**Doesn't it feel good? Don't tell me you feel sorry for this lying cunt.**_

_She clearly wasn't lying. I was angry about her date, but this has gone too far. This isn't our work, this isn't what we do._

_**Well, it's time to make a change. Look how strongly her repressed memories come out under our toxin. It's fascinating.**_

Jonathan could only watch the scene before him, seeing the pain written all over the woman's face. Every second was hell inside her mind and inside her body. There was no safe haven for her mind to go as the toxin prevented her from escaping. She couldn't even attempt to try and think happy thoughts the way she use to when she was younger. No. All she could do was pray that the torment would be over soon.

Scarecrow's nails scratched at Roxanne's thigh until it bled though the physical torture couldn't rise to the mental hell she was in. She feared that her heart may pump out of her chest, gripping at the sheets for some sort of comfort. Her teeth bit down on her lower lip until she pierced the soft skin, attempting to wake up from this nightmare.

With one final thrust, he ripped out of her to ejaculate on her stomach; adding insult to injury. Though, none of that mattered as Roxanne was still envisioning horrible memories. In the middle of zipping up his pants Scarecrow cast himself back into the shadows to allow Jonathan to take over their body once again. His alter personality was laughing; it was typical he would cause all this mayhem and leave the doctor to clean up the mess. Sometimes the master of fear was really a pain in his ass.

He stopped thinking about Scarecrow and remember what had just happened. Taking in a deep breath, he turned around to see Roxanne's curling her body up into a ball on the large bed. He frowned as he watched her cry, wrapping her arms around her beautiful body. He had often thought about revisiting their first sexual encounter, but not like this.

_**Stop going soft on me. You got a quickie thanks to me.**_

…_She didn't deserve this…_

Scarecrow really couldn't care about Jonathan's concerns, happy with the results. The doctor wasn't sure what to do, knowing that there was no way he could repair the situation at the moment. Rather he stepped closer to her naked body, reaching over to hesitantly touch her bare back. She twitched slightly, though was too deep into her own depression to fight back. He frowned while reaching into his pocket and taking out a small needle, which held the antidote. Although he gave her the same toxin he had given to Caroline earlier, he didn't want Roxanne to deal with her mind all throughout the night until morning.

Roxanne had passed out once he gave her the antidote, for some reason tucking her under the large comforter. Sighing, Jonathan stood up straight before adjusting his tie and placing his glasses back on. He couldn't get out of the apartment quick enough, trying to avoid looking at the smashed coffee table and broken phone in the living room. All he wanted to do was leave and forget that that hadn't even happened.

_**You know, you're really losing your mind.**_


	4. Chapter 4

TC Stark: So I'm so happy so have gotten two reviews for the past chapter! It's always great to see a familiar face! Rin the Grudge Lady, I'm so happy you have confidence in my writing to keep reading. I'm slowly, but surely still working on my Loki story so you should check that out too =D Also SweeneySparrowJokerLove, your review really made me smile. I've always loved Crane and I'm so glad that you like mine so much. I hope I continue to keep the character true to himself and you approve of my story. Your reviews help me so much and if there's any ideas you have throw them at me!

Disclaimer: I only own Roxanne, Stacy, and Kendall. I wish I owned Cillian Murphy. Wah.

Virginitiphobia- Fear of Rape

Chapter Four

It had been a month since Scarecrow had emerged and unleashed his fury out on Roxanne Downey. Since then Jonathan had done well to submerge himself in his studies. He had read stories he had a thousand times again. Although he was quite aware of the psychology of fear, he studied up on it once again in order to prevent his mind from thinking about what had happened that night.

_**Honestly I have no idea why you're so sour about this. You wanted to fuck her again; problem solved. She disrespected you. She deserved it.**_

_No one deserves to go through that. Especially her._

Scarecrow scoffed at Jonathan's sense of humanity, having none of that himself. Before that redheaded _**bitch **_showed up Jonathan and him worked well together with their goal ahead of them. Now, it seemed as if they were fighting opposing battles. Which really wasn't an idle situation considering the two personalities were occupying the same body.

The only good thing about this down time was that it seemed Batman was off their back. Scarecrow may have hated the time away from the chaos, but it allowed them to gain a little more freedom. Cops didn't look at him suspiciously anymore wherever he stepped and he didn't have to worry about the dark knight staring into his window at night.

It also meant Roxanne didn't visit him anymore. Truth be told Jonathan missed her company. It was nice having someone around with whom he could discuss his theoretical work. The doctor didn't like most people, finding the majority of them annoying and disposable. It was what made his work so easy, having no concern for the fear he was installing in his subjects.

Over the month though he grew tired of his only _friend _being Scarecrow. _**I'm not that bad.**_

_If you hadn't pulled that little stunt she'd still be here._

_**Oh, please. She was going to leave eventually. Think about it, Johnny, she's 25 and hot as hell. She goes out to clubs with her friends and is working for Jim Gordon. And what are you? 35. You may have those pretty boy looks, but you have no friends and spend your time trying to figure out how to render people helpless. You think she could show you off to her friends? Besides, she hated the fact you never opened up to her.**_

_What are you talking about?_

_**She blabs on and on about herself and you have never once told her shit. You've never told her where you were born, what your parents were like; nothing. **_

Jonathan stood stationary in his kitchen with a mug of coffee in his hand. The other was on his hip as he stared off into nothing. Every time he closed his eyes he envisioned Roxanne underneath him, withering in pain and despair. He remembered the time Batman had sprayed his own toxin in his face and the way the fear froze him. He had thought knowing exactly what his toxin felt like would help him make an even better formula to use during his tests, but he never wanted to use it towards that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why are we here?<strong>_

_I'm going to make things right._

_**This is going to be interesting.**_

Jonathan sighed while buttoning up his suit jacket, stepping towards the large secretarial desk. Kendall was an intern around Roxanne's age who wasn't really that good, but since they liked her personality they made her a secretary. It didn't really matter, she wasn't looking to become a psychologist rather get college credits.

Snapping her piece of bubble gum, the blonde lifted up her head after hearing the heel of his shoes click towards her. Her blue eyes widened as she stood up straight and cleared her throat, "D-Doctor, Crane, w-welcome back to Arkham."

Nodding in acknowledgement, the doctor coldly commanded, "Buzz me in and let them know I will be visiting my therapist."

"Y-Yes, sir." Kendall nodded feverishly as she reached for the phone, punching in some numbers. He didn't pay attention, nor could care less what she was saying to the head of the asylum. He would have loved to see the look on the Dean's face when the intern explained the situation to him. It was a tad depressing see as he once ran this asylum and now he had to ask permission to step through the doors.

Eventually Kendall placed the phone down, nervously looking up at him before explaining that in order for him to be let in he would have to be escorted by guards. Honestly it was pathetic, did they think two large men in white coats would stop him from causing mayhem? He could easily bring this whole asylum to its knees; he was the best thing that institution had ever lost.

Still he complied as he was escorted through the halls, seeing a mixed reaction from the inmates. Since the inmates had ripped the asylum practically to shreds they changed a few things. Many of the cells were behind glass rather than a small room behind a steel door with a small window. The idea was to expose everyone to each other. He thought this idea was ludicrous seeing as many of the inmates were paranoid schizophrenics who didn't like being exposed very much. The only smart thing they did was keep rooms to which the inmates would have one on one with their therapists without everyone seeing and hearing.

As the two guards guided him towards the elevator, Dr. Harleen Quinzel was escorting the Joker back to his cell. There was no disputing that this villain was truly insane. Whereas Jonathan wanted to use his fear toxin to not only study its effects, but also make a profit; the Joker did this all for fun. There was no logic to as why he caused all the chaos he did, just that he did.

"Johnny-boy!" Joker giggled happily, his body moving excitedly under his straight jacket, "My two favorite people!"

The scarred man always had a habit of acknowledging Jonathan other personality, which Scarecrow appreciated. The blonde doctor smiled while touching upon the Joker's shoulder, "C'mon, Mr. J, time to go back to your cell."

"Awww, but, Harley! I was chatting with my friend." He whined.

Jonathan sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'm sure we'll be chatting again _real _soon."

Joker winked with a large grin, which always creeped him out a little. Still he managed to give a crooked smile before turning to step back into the elevator. It was evident that the management of Arkham really liked Roxanne and were planning on hiring her soon. Since that was the case they gave her a small empty office on the bottom floor to make her feel more at home and also to do her work in.

When they arrived at the office, one of the large men knocked on the door to alert Roxanne. She opened the door and stared straight into Jonathan's eyes; there was no sign of emotion of her face. She turned to the men and told them she wished to talk with the doctor in private despite the men's forewarning.

Roxanne's office was small and cold. There was a single desk and one small couch. The simplicity of the room was maddening and he wondered how such a vibrate personality could be contained in such a desolate space. Still, he supposed as an intern she would consider this all very exciting. He wanted to tell her desperately that Arkham was corrupt and that she would never get out of this small room.

She wasn't saying a word; her back was facing him as she seemed to be stacking some papers together on her desk. He thought it best not to speak first, standing in silence. He couldn't help but think about how lovely she looked with her curly red hair up in a loose ponytail, a long black and grey striped turtleneck, and black form fitting pants with a pair of boots over them. He never noticed that without her usual four inch heels, she was shorter than 5'7".

Finally she turned around and leaned against her desk, arms folded. She wasn't happy to see him and by the look on her face she hadn't forgotten that night. His full lips frowned, still not being the one to speak first. His throat was drying and he was slowly forgetting the whole real why he had come back to the asylum in the first place.

"It's…been a month," Roxanne started, craning her neck to the side, "What can I help you with?"

_**She's a bitter bitch.**_

_Shut up._

Sighing, Jonathan cleared his throat, "When I entered grad-school, it was the first time away from my family. I was extremely excited to get away from all those who had bullied me in high school and to be around those equal to my intellect."

_**Why are you telling her this?**_

_She needs to hear it. I…need to say it._

Roxanne loosened her body for a moment, focusing her attention on him, "Barely standing at 5'9" you could imagine I wasn't very popular with women. I had only a handful of sexual experiences before then and was very naïve. I had met Jessica and was instantly attracted. She showed interest back and pretty soon I dove into a relationship with her," He bit his lower lip, sighing again, "I didn't know she had in fact another boyfriend; Ron. We found out about each other the night he walked in on us having sex. Jessica quickly convinced Ron I was some nerd taking advantage of her intoxication.

"It wasn't long after I was studying for an exam I had the following day that Ron came into my room. He was a large guy and I was easily over powered. Not to mention he brought four of his _boys _with him. He taunted me, called me a pervert. Ron was going to teach me a lesson about taking advantage of others."

_**Stop it. Stop it! Shut your fucking mouth!**_

Jonathan ignored Scarecrow as he gripped his fist together before going on, "I tried to scream, even tried to get away. But, I didn't have a good punch at that time," His eyes seemed to glance off to the side, as if remembering something he hadn't in years, "They shoved a sock in my mouth and held me down as…as Ron raped me."

_**You son of a bitch!**_

Roxanne's mouth hung open as she slowly started to unfold her arms, shocked at what she had just heard. She may have taunted him by asking crudely if he had ever _taken it up the ass_, but she would have never thought that would have been the actual case. She wasn't sure what to say; a part of her was angry at what had transpired a month ago. But, at the same time she was thankful he had finally opened up to her.

"Scarecrow soon emerged in my mind and a week later I managed to slip a large dose of LSD in Ron's drink at a party. It may have been a crude start to my work with fear hallucinogen, but the drug was so powerful he ended up locking himself in a closet screaming and tore all his hair out."

"Jo…Jonathan…I" Her mouth still hung open, flabbergasted, "I don't know what to say."

"Nothing," He spoke, "I just…wanted you to know that about me. And that I'm sorry for what had happened."

Gripping the sides of her desk, her breath was caught in the back of her throat as she looked away. He frowned, seeing that she was still hesitant about talking to him, "Did…did you ever get your date with Bradley?"

Roxanne looked back at Jonathan with a weak smile, "Yea. I told some lie that I was mugged. Seeing as this is Gotham, it was plausible. We went on a date, it was nice. But, all he wanted was sex."

"And you didn't?"

"I'm a victim of sexual abuse, Jonathan; I can't have random sex with a man I barely know. I met him at a coffee shop, I knew nothing about him."

The doctor looked on her curiously, "But, you had sex with me."

At this Roxanne gave a small smile, "I know you. And I've enjoyed my time with you. It was different."

Jonathan stood speechless for a moment before straightening himself up, "Well…thank you. I suppose. I-I really shouldn't have been so jealous. Having another personality like Scarecrow and being jealous can be dangerous."

_**Why are you apologizing for my actions? Don't forget who got you through your grad-school years.**_

_I'm a rape victim, why would I want to put anyone else through that?_

"I can tell," She gave a small warm smile; "I've just never been on a date before. And I wasn't sure what the protocol was and-"

"I'm work. I understand. How was the date before he tried to get in your panties?"

Roxanne laughed while scratching the back of her neck, "Um, nice I suppose. We ended up going to a small Italian restaurant. It wasn't bad, but he really didn't have an interest in what I do and I really wasn't interested in his sports column. I also felt a little, um, embarrassed? I was dressed up and he really wasn't. I don't know if that's something I should be upset about, but it didn't leave a good taste in my mouth."

_**See the Pandora's Box you've opened up? You fuck her once and already she wants to be wined and dined like a princess.**_

_Oh, you would be the first to admit men don't dress well anymore. It's pathetic._

"My first date slapped me because I didn't know I was supposed to pay."

The redhead couldn't help, but let out a laugh. Jonathan soon followed as he remembered being fifteen and naïve. With his parent's allowance all he was able to even afford back then was a hamburger from a fast food place. Still, his date at the time certainly wasn't happy as she was three years older than him and knew how those things were suppose to go.

She couldn't help, but enjoy hearing the doctor's lighthearted laugh, knowing it was something he didn't often do, "After I moved out of Aunt Stacy's I moved in with this girl I worked with at a small ice cream shop. Her parents were drug addicts. We lived together for two years and I guessed she assumed I was gay since I never brought a man home. Long story short she tried to make a move and became…a little crazy. She just couldn't understand _no. _I had to move out."

Jonathan became lost in his thoughts for a moment. It was surprising that they could pursue sexual relationships after being abused. While he was Roxanne's first sexual encounter with a man, she had clearly attracted others in the past. He wondered if every time a woman approached her if she experienced flashbacks of what happened with Aunt Stacy.

It had taken a while for Jonathan to put what happened to him in the past. For a long time he tossed and turned in his bed, his mind filled with nightmares of what happened. It took him a while to even forget the actual feeling of his rape, experiencing it only in flashbacks after that. With the help of Scarecrow he used his experience to fuel his studies in fear and seek vengeance. His relations with women were few and far in between and a lot of them were a result of his other personality.

Shaking out of his own thoughts, he tucked his hands into his pockets before asking, "If…you don't mind, you still haven't been to Tao and…I quite like sushi, so perhaps I can take you?"

_**Are you asking her out on a date? After what happened?**_

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well, I don't see why not. I don't regard our previous date at the Tower proper and there will be a lot of my old bosses there that I'm looking forward to seeing their faces," He smirked, "Besides, if Gordon finds out about it, then you can just tell him you're watching over me."

_**She's never going to say yes.**_

_Shut up._

_**You've been telling me that a lot lately. Don't be so sour, doc.**_

Jonathan growled as Roxanne tilted her head in thought. He couldn't remember the last time he had even bothered asking a girl out, tired of all the idiots who seemed to surround him. Besides that he really had no time to concentrate on women considering his career was more important to him than some dull woman.

"Let's go tomorrow night, I have to stay late here."

_**You've got to be kidding me.**_

Jonathan smirked in triumph, "I'll make eight o'clock reservations."

"That sounds great," Roxanne smiled, "I'll escort you out that way you don't have to deal with the body guards."

He nodded, still feeling triumphant over Scarecrow. Before they were able to reach the door, he asked, "Why didn't you tell the commissioner?"

Turning around, she stood still in thought for a moment before replying, "I knew it wasn't you."

Feeling no need to discuss the subject any further, he stepped through the now opened door to be escorting through the halls by the aspiring therapist. He couldn't help but smirk to himself as he followed the redhead, hearing silence in his head. Scarecrow hated being wrong and most of all hated seeing that there was humanity left in the body he inhabited.

As they passed by the Joker's cell, the scarred man stood up out of his seat and rushed to the glass, "Johnny-boy! You've been gone for a while." He winked while giggling.

Both the doctor and Roxanne rolled their eyes. While the Joker was reduced to a clown cracking jokes behind a glass window, he knew that when he broke free of those restraints he was going to unleash a sort of hell onto Gotham city that would make his original attempt look like child's play. His sources told him Harleen was slowly becoming infatuated and it was only a matter of time before Batman's greatest villain had the blonde wrapped around his finger.

Kendall cowered in fear as Jonathan stepped through the doors with Roxanne, turning to smirk, "So, I will see you tomorrow night."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Roxanne smiled as she turned on her heel and stepped back into the asylum. She didn't get very far as the Joker beckoned her forward, "No, Joker, I don't want to see a magic trick."

"No, no, no," The green haired man cackled while shaking his head, "Just wanted to chat. You gonna be the future Mrs. Crane? I gotta tell ya, ol' doc isn't so bad, but Scarecrow is a hard man to please."

Shaking her head, a security guard much have seen the inmate bothering the young intern as he stepped forward and banged his fist against the Plexiglas to get the Joker to step away. Furrowing her brows, Roxanne scolded, "That's not the way to treat our patients."

He scoffed, "There ain't hope for these lunatics. They'll rot here."

"Ohhh, I can't wait to put a _smile _on your face." Joke cackled loudly so that the whole floor turned their attention to his cell.

The commotion caused Dr. Harleen Quinzel to march over with a scowl on her face, "Leave Mr. J alone!"

"Mr. J?" Roxanne raised an eyebrow once the security guard left.

"We need to make these patients feel human," The blonde explained in her high pitched voice, "There's no traces of his real name, so I call him Mr. J."

"Oh, my little Harley Quinn!"

Folding her arms, Roxanne tilted her head curiously, "There seems to be a lot of pet naming between you two."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "There's nothing wrong with nicknames, Roxy."

Looking over to the Joker cautiously, she warned in a whisper, "Just be careful, Harleen, remember who you're dealing with."

With that the redhead turned and walked away, leaving the therapist and inmate alone with each other. The Joker winked through the glass as Harley Quinn giggled with a slight blush on her cheeks, making sure to walk away before any of the higher ups could see the flirting between the two. This left the clown to grin sinisterly in his cell; this was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

TC Stark: Hello, ladies and gents! This chapter is suppose to showcase the more humane part of Crane. But, don't worry, the Scarecrow we all love and know will be coming out in the next chapter! In my Thor story I made Loki more of a good person than his villainous persona. In this story I want to portray Crane for his arrogant, evil self. That said I do want perhaps the one soft spot he has to be for Roxanne. Thank you for Auriellis's review, I really appreciated it and I hope you continue to read my story. BANEHiwatari, do not worry I am continuing this story and I hope you like what I have in store! Hello, Rin! Just to let you know the Joker is Nolanverse, so it's the Heath Ledger's Joker. I just loved his performance so much! Thank you all and I hope I never let you down!

Ophthalmophobia- Fear of being stared at

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Nolanverse or DC comics. If I did Jonathan Crane would be mine 333

Chapter Five

What the hell was she thinking? A date with Jonathan Crane? The man that only a month ago had held her down and poisoned her as he raped her? Was she really going to go through with this date after all of that? Would she really trust someone who had done that to her when she hadn't spoken to her aunt since she was 16?

Then again she knew that those weren't the actions of Jonathan, rather his alter personality. The question was if she continued whatever relationship she did have with the doctor would Scarecrow come out again? Even when she was his therapist in Arkham she was never fearful harm would befallen upon her. Even when she had visited him in his office and he attacked her she hadn't feared him. It was only until she became a test subject did become scared. And now she was going on a date with him as if he weren't one of Batman's enemies.

Though admittedly Roxanne was a bit excited for this date. She didn't want to admit to him how utterly boring her date with Bradley had been. Every time he had turned his head to flag down the waiter she checked her watch to see how much longer the date had to last. The conversation was boring and flat and it was apparent the two had nothing in common.

Jonathan Crane may have been mentally unstable and a villain of Gotham, but she really enjoyed his company. Regardless of the incident at her apartment a month ago she had enjoyed being able to converse with someone who knew what they were talking about. Even as his therapist she found him fascinating. She treated him as a human being despite being viewed as a monster, which was the proper way to treat a patient.

Roxanne had straightened her hair again for this date and place it in a poof and up ponytail while putting on a pair of nice silver earrings. It was nearing eight as she threw her new phone into her black clutch and skipped out of her apartment in her four inch silver heels. Her long dangling silver necklace slapped against her royal blue strapless mini dress as she flew down her stairs since the elevator for some reason was broken.

Jonathan was waiting outside her apartment in front of his relatively new sedan. The doctor was looking very sharp in his perfectly tailored pants, crisp blouse, straight tie, and fitted suit jacket; all in black. His hair was slicked back and was wearing his glasses. She assumed he needed them to see clearer while driving.

"Well, don't you look sharp?"

_**Can we skip the date and just go back upstairs?**_

_That's not the point of tonight. Look how great she looks._

_**At least she's all dressed up for the right person now.**_

Not being able to help himself, he eyed her up and down before slowly smirking, "I've never seen you wear blue before. It looks great on you."

"I don't think I was ever aware you owned a car."

Glancing back at his vehicle, he shrugged, "The restaurant is too far to walk and I'm not taking the subway."

"Guess I'll be doing all of the drinking, hm?" Roxanne snickered coyly.

"Don't worry; I'll hold your shoes when you've become too drunk." He teased while opening the door to the passenger seat.

Scoffing, she placed her hand on her sculpted hip while walking towards the car, "My good sir, no matter how drunk I always keep my heels on."

Jonathan smirked, "We'll see."

As the two psychology majors drove away they were unaware that they had been watched the whole time. Batman stood in the shadows, carefully eying the Scarecrow's car as it disappeared further down the street. A lot of suspicious underground activity had been spotted and the dark knight was almost sure that it was the doctor's doing. With Harvey Dent dead and the Joker incarcerated he could only assume it was the newly released villain.

* * *

><p>"Jesus Christ."<p>

Batman always had a habit of showing up unannounced and scaring the shit of out Jim Gordon. Which is exactly what he did that night as he was throwing out the garbage outside of the house he shared with his family. His wife and children had long gone asleep before then and the only reason he was up was to pour himself a glass of water. That was when he smelt how badly the garbage stank and decided he couldn't go to bed without throwing it out.

That was when he spotted the caped crusader outside his steps, staying in the shadows, "You know, you could just call."

"Sorry," Batman rasped, getting down to business, "Have you been keeping an eye on the Joker?"

"Yes, I have a very good doctor watching over him at Arkham. I know this is about what's been going on in the Narrows. I have my men patrolling that area around the clock. We've picked up small criminals, but nothing to mob status."

"What about Crane? How did he even get out of Arkham?"

Sighing, the commissioner pinched the bridge of his nose while explaining, "I have someone keeping an eye on him."

"How reliable is this person?"

Jim folded his arms and leaned up against his door, "She's very good. She reports to me every week and everything is fine. He's…recovered from what I heard."

The windswept pass Batman's body as his cape whisked around, "I don't trust him. Make sure this woman is good on her word."

* * *

><p>As predicted many of Jonathan's old bosses at the university he worked at before Arkham were there along with a couple from the asylum. It was invigorating for him to escort such a beautiful woman through the restaurant under the stares of those he loathed. He saw a fix look on their faces; some hung their mouths open surprised he could be on a date and others tried to hide their fear. And that was truly empowering; those who once teased his practices paralyzed in fear and worry that he might attack again.<p>

_**We should go over and say hi.**_

_Give the dean of the university that final heart attack._

His inner dialogue was interrupted as the hostess stopped at a nice table near the window, placing their menus down before scurrying away. She knew who the man was and wished to spend as little time as possible around him. Wary stares were starting to become common Roxanne noticed as she sat down, seeing how smugly her date was handling it all.

"Dr. Leeson is here." Roxanne stated nonchalantly as she picked up the menu. She wasn't worried that one of the doctors from Arkham was there since everyone knew she was his therapist while he was incarcerated. They would think that she was keeping an eye on him.

Shifting his stunning blue eyes over to the table where the older Norwegian man sat with his wife, "Ah, Dr. Leeson. He never thought my work made sense."

A young waiter walked over to take their drink orders, Roxanne asking for a Cosmopolitan and Jonathan a scotch on the rocks. After the server walked away, the redhead asked, "And who's the heavyset woman staring over here?"

After taking a look, the doctor scoffed, "Dr. Anderson. She's one of the English professors at the university. She did have a crush on me before seeing my research. After that I found out she was one of the staff who was a part of getting rid of me."

Their drinks were placed in front of them as she reached over to grab hers, "I'm sure you're use to the stares."

"I relish in them."

_**You know, why didn't we ever give Dr. Anderson a chance? She would have made a nice little test subject. Well…not little…big in fact-**_

_Why are we having this discussion when we have a beautiful woman in front of us?_

_**Eh, I already got my fill of her. I'd much rather bring all these people down to their knees, just imagine if we gassed this place how wonderful that would be. A room full of all those who doubted us.**_

"Jonathan?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he apologized, "I'm sorry, Roxy, seems I'm a bit distracted." He sighed while reaching his alcoholic beverage to his lips and sipped.

"What's Scarecrow saying?"

_**So, now she's acknowledging me, huh?**_

Jonathan couldn't help but blink his eyes, taken back. He wasn't use to anyone besides the Joker acknowledging his other personality and talk to him as if he was real. _**I am real. **_Even during their sessions the doctor never spoke about the Master of Fear, doing well to hide him. Clearing his throat, he hesitated, "He thinks this date is a waste of time. That we should poison this whole room."

Taking a sip of her drink, she asked, "Do you think that will change their view of you? If you attacked them you would just prove everything they ever said about you right. Rather if you show them you have been rehabilitated and are living a _normal _life they won't know what to say."

_**Don't let her soften you.**_

"It's not that easy," He replied flatly, sipping on his scotch, "Imagine if you had the opportunity to extract revenge on your aunt."

"But, I don't have to. You already took care of that for me."

Smirking a tad arrogantly, Jonathan spoke, "She had so much arrogance for no reason. It was satisfying to see that taken away from her."

Before Roxanne was able to reply the same waiter came up to the table to take their orders, both ordering a good amount of sushi rolls and sashimi. The waiter left once the order was taken, leaving the subject of her aunt on the table. She seemed to be thinking for a moment, him waiting to hear her thoughts.

"I did…feel some sort of satisfaction seeing her curled up in a ball," The young woman admitted before countering, "That was until I was put in the same position."

Jonathan sighed, "That was…an accident. Your aunt got what she deserved."

By then Roxanne had finished her drink and her date had order her another, "I always thought she was so intimidating. But, in that hospital bed she looked so…used."

_**Look what the cat dragged in.**_

As rude as it was to tune out his date's conversation, he couldn't help but move his head in the direction Scarecrow had pointed him to. By then Dr. Leeson had left and all that remained were his old colleagues from the university. Suddenly a man around his age who obviously spent a lot of time at the gym sat down near them with a very glamorous woman, shocked to see his former coworker.

Noticing the clear disgust on his face, she pondered, "Who is he?"

"Dr. Brian Miotto, the Physics professor," Jonathan scoffed while turning back to the younger woman, "He once thought I was gay."

_**Little does he know his little Barbie loved us for both sex and prescription pills.**_

_For the record I never enjoyed her. _

_**Oh no, she was just a pawn in our game.**_

Mrs. Miotto's gaze was fixed on him as her husband snickered, going in to whisper into his wife's ear. Jonathan's fist clenched as he could only imagine the kind of taunts he was making. That egotistical bastard was probably making some joke along the lines of him enjoying being locked up since it provided him from being around other men.

Roxanne stated she had to use the little girl's room, to which Jonathan nodded. He was too fixed on his old enemy to notice the redhead fixing her dress and making sure her hair was all in place. After rubbing the remnants of her drink off her lips, she stepped closer to the doctor before grabbing hold of his chin and pulling it up to kiss him.

Both Jonathan and the couple near them sat there wide eyed as his date pushed passionately into his mouth before standing up straight and walking away with a wink. _**Wow…that was hot. **_Still in shock, he couldn't help but turn to notice how surprised Brian was, quickly shifting his gaze back to his wife once they locked eyes.

_What was that?_

_**A kiss, dumbass.**_

_I know that. But, why?_

_**I guess this date is working faster than you thought.**_

_What a clever little girl she is. Seems she knows how to play games just like we do._

_**Maybe you two are headed for the aisle.**_

It didn't take long for Roxanne to come back, snapping Jonathan out of his thoughts. The taste of her lips still lingered on his and he couldn't help, but feel satisfaction, "Quite a show you put on."

"Well, you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours."

"**I'd love for you to scratch my back." **Scarecrow broke free for a moment and spoke, causing both the doctor and the student to look at him curiously.

The meal after that had been delicious. As promised by the Gotham Times the sushi was marvelous. Each piece was as fresh as could be and melted in their mouths like butter. Amongst the good conversation, great food, and fair amount of drinks they had forgotten about the others around them. And when it came time for the expensive bill Jonathan had no problem paying despite Roxanne's pleas to let him contribute to the check.

"You're a bit of a light weight, aren't you?"

Roxanne pursed her glossed lips together as her eye lids drooped slightly, "I had four cocktails. That counts as being a light weight?"

Having had only two drinks Jonathan felt he was just fine to drive, figuring a DUI would be the least of his charges. He didn't need to worry about that though as he parked in front of his date's apartment; chuckling, "They were Cosmopolitans. Such a girly drink. I never pinned you as a fan of pink."

"Only when they get me fucked up."

Jonathan laughed while shutting off his car and walking over to the passenger side to help Roxanne out. He had to admit tonight was the most fun he had had in a long time. After that kiss he felt as if the two had stopped talking about depressing matters and started to enjoy each other's companies. He felt as if he were his age rather than usually feeling like an 85-year-old hermit.

Scarecrow of course was never a fan of such innocent fun, pretty much tuning himself out for the rest of the date. IT really didn't matter, the doctor would rather listen to the younger girl than his alter personality either way. As he observed during their therapy sessions she was a vibrant young would who provided intellectually stimulating conversations.

As they walked into her apartment, she remembered the elevator was broken and let out a groan. Jonathan's mouth broke into an arrogant smirk as he looked down at her, giving her a knowing glance. Heaving out a sigh of defeat, Roxanne bent down to undo both heels before handing them over to the older doctor.

"This is just because the elevator is broken." She explained as they walked up the steps.

"Sure." He winked.

They arrived to her apartment in no time as he placed the shoes down on a small furry purple matt near the door. His blue eyes watched her figure step over to her liquor cabinet and pour a good amount of vodka into an Old Fashioned glass over ice. _**I think our date has a drinking problem. **_Jonathan rolled his eyes as she walked over to him and handed him the glass with a mischievous smirk on her lips.

Staring at the glass in confusion for a moment, he took it before asking huskily, "You know I'm driving, right?"

Roxanne slowly licked her bottom lip as he brought the liquid to his own full lips, biting back the taste. She had filled the glass half way and wondered if she had done this strategically or was absent minded due to her own inebriation? Either way he couldn't help, but eye her lustfully as he downed more of the alcohol.

"You know," He started, setting down the glass while closing in the space between them, "You were absolutely magnificent tonight. Tell me, was that kiss real or staged?"

Pursing her lips together, she smirked while leaning in and cooed, "Why don't you find out?"

_**This is a nice development.**_

_It certainly is._

Jonathan couldn't help, but smirk smugly while shoving his hands in his pockets and watching Roxanne slowly move into her bedroom. He relished in the fact that her previous date hadn't been so fortunate to be invited back into her apartment. Even though he was a very well accomplished psychologist, he couldn't understand her at times. Their relationship had gone from doctor/patient, to sexual, to rape, to friendship, and now what seemed like going back to sexual. She may have been drunk, but she had to have had a plan.

Following close behind, he noticed her wait at the edge of the bed with her back turned towards him. Turning her head to look at him, she whispered, "Unzip me."

Cracking open Roxanne and throwing away all her defenses was more of a turn on to him than any skimpy dress. Though she certainly wore those dresses beautifully, it was time to take this one off. He couldn't help, but take in a deep breath as his fingers reached out to grab a hold of the zipper and slowly move it down her back. The tips of his fingers ran along her bare back while doing so, feeling her heart beat. She was afraid.

The tiny dress fell to the floor as she stood in her white underwear and nude colored strapless bra. He wrapped his arm around her thin waist to pull her into his body, tucking his face in her neck, "What do you fear?"

"Becoming one of you."

_**You know we can make her into anything we want.**_

_I quite like her the way she is._

Jonathan wasn't looking to alter Roxanne's personality. He really did like her for who she was and enjoyed her. Though, he couldn't help, but take advantage of her vulnerable state at the moment. She was just so perfect at this moment and he couldn't help, but harden at the feel of her half naked body pressed up against him.

Gently turning her around, he leaned down to press his lips against hers. The taste of her mango flavored Chap Stick and Cosmopolitans filled his taste buds as he deepened the kiss. She reacted quickly to the touch of his lips as she ran her fingers through his silky hair, picking herself up to the tips of her toes. He chuckled lightly into her mouth, it was the first time they had kissed without her heels on.

As the two tongues continued to tango, his left hand slid towards the back of her and quickly undid the clasp of her bra. He was all too eager to grasp onto her breasts once they were revealed, Roxanne breathing heavily into his mouth. Her soft grunts of pleasure were enough to intoxicate him, feeling the burning sensation of arousal deep within his groin.

_**Show her who's in charge.**_

"Lay down." He commanded.

Roxanne seemed all too eager to oblige him as she sat down on the edge of the bed and laid back. He let out a husky groan, his arousal taking over him. He needed to control himself for the time being, though couldn't help reaching down to adjust himself. Even though he was ready to have sex with her that very instant, he wanted to somehow make up the incident that occurred a month ago to her. So, with that in mind he dropped down to his knees, slide her panties down her legs, and devoured her womanhood with his mouth.

_**Wake up, we have work to do.**_

Jonathan groaned as he shifted under the comforter. It was nine in the morning and Scarecrow was eager to get out of bed and get to work. He would have loved stay under the comfy blanket for longer, but he had to admit it was a foreign feeling to him. Most of his sexual encounters were just that and it was right afterwards he'd usually pull himself off the woman and leave.

A part of him had felt so comfortable that he wanted to stay the night. Flashbacks of her slender body riding on top of him crossed his mind throughout the night, threatening to arouse him again. The only way to push the sexually deviant thoughts from his head were to hide underneath her covers and hold her close. The two of them needed to feel the touch of another person that wasn't trying to hurt them.

Though, Scarecrow did have a point. While his sexual hunger had been fed, he needed to remember his real work. Seeing his old colleagues the previous night had sparked up old loathing and the need to exact revenge on them. Showing up with such a beautiful woman was the first step, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't the rush he was looking for. He needed to see the looks on their faces as he inflicted pain and fear to them.

Roxanne murmured slightly as he crawled out from under the large comforter, searching for his clothes. It was a tad rude to walk out on her as she slept after the night they had, but truth be told he wasn't sure how to exactly handle the situation. It was the first time he had stayed the night after having sex with a woman and wasn't sure of the protocol.

"Jonathan?"

"Hm?"

"What time is it?"

"Nine."

"Holy shit!" Suddenly Roxanne's body flung out of her bed, groaning as a hangover hit her, "Fuck, I'm late for work."

Snickering, he zipped up his pants and pointed out, "Perhaps you shouldn't have opted for that fourth cocktail."

Roxanne pulled up her messy red locks into a loose bun while commenting, "I blame this on you. You kept me up all night."

He couldn't help, but smirk, "Well, that's what happens when you go home with the right man."

"Dr. Crane." She laughed while walking towards her bathroom.

Not wanting to interrupt her rushed morning routine, he threw on his shirt and jacket. Walking past her bathroom, he couldn't help but feel that in a way she was his. With that thought in mind he reached over to pull her mouth towards his by her chin. She stood confused for a moment as he tenderly kissed her. _**Ugh, disgusting. **_Pulling back, he smirked, "Say hello to all the incompetent morons you work with."


	6. Chapter 6

TC Stark: I know it's been a while since I've added. You have to bear with me as I'm swamped with school, work, and an internship. I even have another story I've neglected for longer and it's killing me. I hope everyone enjoys this story so far. I know what I want to do with the men in this story, but not entirely sure what to do with Roxanne. I have a couple of great chapters stuck in my head. But, I'm torn. Should I keep Roxanne as a good person or turn her? Not into a villain, but I hope you know what I mean. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I only own Harley and Bradley.

Chapter Six

Unbeknownst to both Jonathan and Roxanne, Batman had sat outside the aspiring therapist's apartment for the whole night. He could have sworn that at any time he was going to hear screams and have to fly in to intervene. When that wasn't the case the caped crusader didn't know what to think. Who was this woman? Wasn't she supposed to be the mental patient's therapist? Was this just a different way to watch over him or was something else going on?

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm proud of you, Johnny-Boy; I thought you were going soft on me.<strong>_

_You underestimate me then._

Scarecrow was practically giggling inside as they approached a high class car dealership. He may have fallen asleep in the arms of a younger woman, but that didn't mean he was going to change. There was still so much work to be done and he couldn't allow himself to be distracted. He was sure Roxanne wouldn't be too happy to find out about the mischief he was causing, but that should have been expected from him.

As the doctor stepped through the sliding glass doors, he took note of his surroundings. The owners of this dealership had put a lot of effort in making their cars look desirable. The walls were a clean white and it seemed no matter the color every car was sparkling. Those he assumed to be the sales associates were dressed very nicely to further promote the prestige vehicles they were selling.

_**Look at all of them. Their noses are so far up their asses they'll never be able to pull them out.**_

_Don't worry; we'll soon bring them all down to their knees._

His desire to make everyone around him suffer was high, but he knew he was on a specific mission and couldn't lose sight of that. Lost in the middle of his thoughts, he noticed a salesman approaching him. As the other man closed the distance between them, it gave Jonathan time to take him in. Much to his chagrin he noticed the sales associate was taller than him and obviously spent a good amount of time at the gym.

The blonde haired man greeted with a smile, "Welcome to Gotham's Car Dealership. I'm Bradley."

"Jonathan." The doctor smirked as they two shook hands.

_**What a tool.**_

_Look at how he's pulling his shoulders back and puffing out his chest. Clear sign of insecurity; he's trying too hard._

_**We can break him.**_

_I know we can._

"So, is there anything specific you're looking for?"

Musing over the cars showcased in front of him, he absent mindedly replied, "Convertibles."

"Great choice, Mr.-?"

"_Doctor _Crane."

Bradley blinked for a moment, "Doctor, huh? What field?"

"Psychology." He replied, becoming quite bored with all of this, "Are we going to look at cars anytime soon?"

_He hasn't even heard of us._

_**Don't worry, Johnny-Boy, he'll never forget us.**_

The sales associate seemed to be taken back by Jonathan's tone of voice. Though being in his profession long enough, he knew not to be affected by it. Rather he asked the doctor to follow him as he showed off a flashy new red convertible. It was actually a very nice car and if it weren't such a bright red he would have even considered buying it.

Bradley stood smugly as Jonathan began to circle the vehicle, feeling proud of his selection. He loved showing this car off first; it was so exquisite no one could resist it. Every one of his customers whom he showed this car to were guaranteed to buy it. And if looking at the car wasn't enough, they practically fell in love upon riding it.

"Is this the only convertible you have?"

The blonde snapped out of his thoughts, blinking his blue eyes wildly at the doctor. He had to be kidding right? "Sir, perhaps you would feel differently if you actually took it for a test drive?"

Jonathan stuck his hands in his pockets before shrugging and replying flatly, "Perhaps."

Bradley really couldn't believe this guy as he took him out to the parking lot where a test car was waiting. It was the same convertible in the showcase; they just used different cars during test drives so as to not ruin the integrity of the car they would sell to customers. He hoped taking this customer on a test drive would convince him to buy the car as he could really use this sale to meet his quota.

_**When do we get to have some fun?**_

_Soon. Very soon._

After adjusting the seat to a comfortable position, the doctor stuck the key in and turned on the car. The engine roared with power before settling down to a soothing hum. Bradley was grinning widely as Jonathan ran his fingers along the steering wheel, finding the proper position for his hand. Once gripping the top of the wheel, he shifted the car into drive and rode out of the parking lot.

Bradley was sitting confidently in the passenger's seat, knowing this sale was secure. He wasn't even paying attention to where the doctor was driving, just feeling confident in his ability to sell great cars. Resting his arms behind his head, he decided to make conversation, "You know this car is a real chick magnet?"

"Is that how you attract your women?"

"At times, yea," The car salesman laughed and began to talk, "Not all women fall for it though. I went out with this one chick a couple of weeks ago; what a bitch. I was going to take her to this really amazing restaurant; Tao. You know, take her for a spin in the car; the works. But, she cancelled on me. So, I took her to this little place and didn't put in any effort. I didn't even dress nicely. She was pissed; I could tell."

_**This guy can talk, huh?**_

_I'm hardly paying attention._

Truthfully the only thing he had latched onto during Bradley's rambling was the word _Tao _and decided to have a little fun, "I ate at Tao's last night. Very good sushi."

"Tao, huh? You must have really liked this girl to take her there."

Jonathan tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, wondering how much information he should reveal to his victim. Though, if everything went well it wouldn't matter how much he told Bradley, "I do."

The conversation fell short as Bradley took note of where they were driving. They had left the prestigious area of Gotham and began to enter the Narrows. It wasn't exactly the best area to test drive such a nice car, becoming wary of his client's intentions, "Um, where are we going?"

"To the docks. I've always quite enjoyed the air close to the water. And what better way to experience that sensation than a convertible?"

Bradley then gulped and gripped at the leather of his car seat, "Oh, jeez, do we have to?"

Raising an eyebrow, the doctor asked coyly, "Is there a problem?"

"Ugh, n-no. No. I just don't like water. Bad experience when I was a kid, y'know?"

_Aquaphobia, huh?_

_**This could work to our advantage.**_

Jonathan noticed the sudden change in Bradley's body language. Instead of his former relaxed state, his limbs tightened uncomfortably. His eyes were darting back and form, anxiously awaiting to see if his client was going to change course. It was such an exhilarating feeling to witness a victim's reaction to the moments leading to their demise.

Turning a corner, Jonathan spoke smoothly, "The problem is, Bradley, I'm the consumer and I really want to get a feel of what it would be like to drive by the docks before I purchase this vehicle."

"S-Sure," Bradley scratched the back of his head nervously, trying to forget where they were approaching, "Whatever you want."

It wasn't very long until the car slowed down at a vacant area of the docks. They were surrounded by large storage units and the only other creature in sight was one lonely seagull. He couldn't help, but feel excitement in anticipation. The time to exact his plan was drawing near and the two personalities residing in the one body couldn't wait any longer.

The car slowed down to a stop before Jonathan shifted the vehicle into park. Biting his lower lip, Jonathan tried hard to hide the smirk that was attempting to break free. Jonathan adjusted his right sleeve's cuff while announcing, "What I want, _Bradley, _is to get you out of my mind."

"What are you talking about, man?" The salesman asked frantically.

_**Go ahead, let him know.**_

"You see, I am seeing that pretty little redhead you took out to that horrible restaurant," Jonathan grinned while leaning forward, "And the reason why she cancelled on you that night was because she was with me."

"You can have her!"

The doctor chuckled softly, "I was going to simply toy with you for thinking you could ask what is mine out. That was until I found out you were afraid of water. That was too good to pass up."

Before Bradley was able to ask what he meant, Jonathan sprayed out a large amount of mist in front of his face. The doctor could feel the sick pleasure both he and Scarecrow shared emerging as the larger man let out a scream. Instantly his breathing had sped up and it was obvious he was eager to escape from the car.

_**It's invigorating, isn't it?**_

_Oh, how I've missed this feeling._

Jonathan needed to take a moment to relish in Bradley's fear. This victim was so easy that he didn't need to put any effort into frightening him; the fact they were near water was enough to render him helpless. As the doctor looked into the other man's eyes he saw the panic that he longed for. The look on his face that indicated how hopeless he was feeling.

"Get me out of here! Get me out of here!" Bradley screamed as he grabbed at the door.

_**Don't let him get away.**_

_You don't think I see that?_

With a growl, Jonathan reached into his pocket and pulled out a capped syringe. Quickly popping off the cap, he plunged the needle forcefully into Bradley's neck. He hadn't wanted to paralyze his victim so quickly with a dose of curare, but he didn't want the other running away. Even though it would have been more exhilarating to watch him squirm, the prospect of Bradley being unable to move was equally as satisfying. This way Jonathan could watch the fear develop in his limp body and snicker at the fact there was nothing his victim could do.

"This may all seem quite petty to you; doing all of this for a girl," Slowly a sick gleeful grin grace Crane's mouth as he practically, "But, I'm a sick man."

_**Nice line. Now, what's next for our friend?**_

_There's nothing left for Bradley._

If Bradley could have screamed, he would have. Instead he was forced to sit paralyzed in fear as he watched Jonathan step out of the car. Adjusting his suit, he leaned over to grab at the gear shift. Bradley's eyes widened as Crane displayed the same sick grin as he pulled the gear shift into drive. Slowly the prestigious convertible slipped into the dirty waters of the Narrows, submerging both the salesman and the car he was confident about.

_Pity. That was a beautiful car._

* * *

><p>Unaware of Bradley's deadly fate, Roxanne leaned back lazily in the large swivel in her office. After a morning session of shadowing Dr. Quinzel's meeting with the Joker, she decided to take a break before her next appointment. Just as anyone could imagine, sessions with the scarred man required all of one's strength to survive through it.<p>

Though it wasn't the Joker who plagued her mind. No, it was a different kind of madman. The kind that stood quietly behind his intellect while his insanity lay dormant, awaiting to be freed. And despite the fact she had seen the much darker side of Jonathan Crane; she couldn't help, but want to be in his company. So much so it had gotten to the point where she couldn't stop musing over the previous night.

There had been a moment during the night she had felt in control. From kissing him in public to luring him into her bed; she felt she had the upper hand. Somehow the sensation of having him wrapped around her finger made up for the fact he had exuded his dominance over her previously. Roxanne could practically see the eager lust radiating from his gaze as she lay naked in front of him; begging to allow him to devour her.

That was until he had kissed her the next morning. All the confidence she had had gone out the window. The feeling of control had been destroyed as she was rendered helpless. Now she felt like the one wrapped around his finger. Slowly she was realizing that no matter how he treated her she was under his spell and couldn't break free.

The thought that she might start becoming addicted to Jonathan was frightening to her. Since their first session she had seemed to experience a different side of the doctor that had reeled her in. Roxanne had always looked forward to seeing him and had even felt guilty when Gordon came to her. She would be foolish if she denied that the only reason she accepted the offer was to further her career. So, why would she want to throw it all away just to be intimate with the madman?

Roxanne was snapped out of her thoughts as suddenly a very loud alarm sounded through the asylum. She knew that it couldn't be good as she jumped out of her seat and ran towards the staircase. It didn't take long for her to be on the main level; trying to figure out what had went wrong. The entire hall was filled with Gotham police officers and doctors running around frantically.

Inmates banged on their Plexiglas walls as security attempted to calm them to no avail. Some officers were attempting to talk to a few panic stricken doctors as others ran around. Confused as to what was going on, she ran to the front of the asylum where Kendall stood frighten. Referencing to the incident just through the main doors with her hands, Roxanne asked, "What happened!"

"Oh, Roxanne!" Kendall exclaimed while throwing her arms around the other intern, "It's the Joker! He escaped! And he took Dr. Quinzel!"

Hazel eyes widening, the redhead pulled away, "How? There's security everywhere."

"I-I don't know. The police are saying he probably used Harleen to get out," She sniffled, "Oh my God, what if he kills her!"

"Kendall, you need to hold yourself together," Roxanne commanded. Though the situation had shaken her up as well, she felt she needed to stay strong for the sake of her friend, "We don't know what is going on. We need to stay calm."

If only she could believe herself.

* * *

><p>After watching Bradley drown, Jonathan had retired back to his place of residence. It was still day time and a part of him yearned to go out to find another victim. The look on his victim's face as he realized his life was soon coming to an end was more satisfying than an orgasm. In the beginning of his career he may had experimented on human beings for pure research, but now it was like a fix he was constantly chasing.<p>

Not too long after arriving home, Crane shed all his clothes and stepped into the shower. The sensation of rendering Bradley helpless was too much for him to bear, needing the cool water to calm him down. Running his hands through his black hair, he let the water crash against his tingling skin. His heart was pounding and was fighting to prevent the invigorating feeling from traveling to his groin.

_**I do hope this incident has brought you out of this phase you've been in.**_

_What phase?_

_**This phase of playing house.**_

Jonathan sighed; nothing killed a boner like Scarecrow's nagging. _Have I once stopped my work since meeting Ms. Downey? And may I point out that I have not been in a relationship since you've first turned up?_

_**Ha. You actually thinking she's your girlfriend? You're not exactly someone she can introduce to her friends. She'll need more acceptable men. Unless you're planning on killing all of them.**_

Taking a moment to think, he concluded _she's mine. _Bradley may have been an innocent victim and he a jealous madman, but there was no denying he was possessive. His eyes were fixed on Roxanne and had decided she would be his. There was no way that kind of beauty and personality should be wasted on anymore fools; she deserved better than that.

Thanks to Scarecrow, the moment was lost. As sad as that was, he was being a bit gluttonous. Jonathan had gotten his thrill earlier in the day and to seek more was just selfish of him. The shower soon came to a halt as he turned off the faucet, feeling the last drops hit his naked body. Water trickled down his body as he stepped out of the tub, reaching for a towel to pat against his skin. He didn't bother drying himself too well before wrapping the towel around his hip bones and stepping out of the bathroom.

"Look, Har, the good doctor showered just for us."

"He looks like he needs a sandwich."

_**Now what the fuck is going on here?**_

Jonathan growled as he gripped onto the knot keeping his towel wrapped around his waist. Standing in his nicely furnished bedroom was what looked to him like the circus coming to town. The Joker had quickly changed out of his Arkham clothing and into his infamous attire with makeup that looked like he had slapped it on.

It was the other person standing beside him that caused Crane to raise an eyebrow. If he wasn't mistaken, it looked as if Dr. Quinzel was the madman's companion. _Harley Quinn _seemed to have underwent a makeover as she too had applied some makeup on her face. Though hers seemed better put together as the white paint covered her entire face with black raccoon paint around her eyes and black paint on her lips. She was wearing tight leather black pants, clunky combat boots, and a form fitting red and black corset. Though he would argue whether or not this new look worked for her, he was sure the Joker loved it.

To any other person the presence of the Joker would be enough to make someone squeal in terror. Jonathan on the other hand found it to be an annoyance. One minute he was enjoying a nice shower and the next he had two clowns in his house. This certainly wasn't how he was planning on spending his evening, "Well, how lovely it is to see you two. _Leave._"

"What's wrong?" Harley cooed, sensually moving towards him. Her hips swayed from side to side as she closed the distance between the two, her left hand grabbing at the knot on the towel, "Did we interrupt some _alone _time?"

Growling, Jonathan yanked away from the pigtailed doctor, "Unless there's something you two want, _leave._"

The Joker giggled as he skipped over and wrapping an arm around the Scarecrow's shoulders, "Johnny-Boy, aren't you happy! You're out, I'm out. Now we can play!"

"I don't want anything to do with your games." He replied dryly.

"Oh, but you do. Meet me at the docks tonight."

* * *

><p><em>Why are we listening to those fools?<em>

_**Because, today might have been nice. But, I can't trust you to do work on your own while your mind is preoccupied with Red. **_

_We don't need to involve ourselves with the Joker and his little play toy. It's not how we work._

_**I'm curious.**_

Jonathan's inner arguing halted once his car slowly moved into a secluded section of the docks surrounded by storage units. This was absolutely ridiculous. There was no way he was happy about this. Having the occasional chat with the Joker while incarcerated was one thing, but he had never wanted to dwindle in his affairs. He was a dangerous man to begin with, but was even more so having now paired up with Crane's former colleague.

_Where the fuck is this clown?_

Angrily shutting his car door, Jonathan approached a waiting Joker. He was surprised to see the purple suited man simply standing out in the open considering how wanted he was. Then again the Joker had no fear of getting caught; so he supposed it shouldn't have been a surprise. Pulling at the sides of his jacket, the doctor asked, "Where's your pet?"

"Cooking dinner," The Joker gave a twisted smirk, "How useful women are."

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he narrowed his eyes, "Why don't you tell me why I'm here so I can go about my evening?"

The Joker grinned once more as another figure started to slowly step out of the shadows. Jonathan craned his head to the side to get a better looked as slowly a man in a nicely tailored navy blue suit appeared. The moonlight ran up his figure, revealing a little more every step. The Joker couldn't help but snicker in childish joy as soon shadow slowly disappeared to reveal a handsome face.

The allusion didn't last long as the figure stepped fully into the light and Jonathan was able to see how horrifically burnt one side of his face was. Squinting his eyes, Jonathan asked, "Harvey Dent?"


	7. Chapter 7

TC Stark: Hello, my freaky little darlings. How are you all? I want to thank all those who are following me and have reviewed my story. Auriellis, thank you so much for your detailed review. I really admire your stories and can only hope I capture you imagination just the way you capture mine. BANEHiwatari, I absolutely love Two-Face. _The Dark Knight _was so perfect it had my three favorite villains in it. I was distraught to know they actually killed off Harvey Dent, especially since in the comics he is Batman's most important villain because in real life Bruce and Harvey were good friends. So, I like putting him in my stories, especially because he seems to be so neglected in this section at times. It'll be fun writing the three of them together. I have to, just as I did in my Two-Face fic lol And Silver, thank you so much! I hope you continue to read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own anyone belonging to the DC Universe and Nolan's ideas. *Sigh*

Anthropophobia- _Fear_ of people or _society_

_Chapter Seven_

"Hello, Crane."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow as Gotham's former DA stood in front of the Master of Fear. Commissioner Gordon had done well to portray the white knight image of Dent to the public during his funeral, but Crane had known better. The Joker loved to talk and during the doctor's incarceration the unpredictable man had made sure to set the record straight. He wanted those who he deemed worthy to know he had created who Harvey was today; Two-Face.

Even though he knew about Dent's transformation into Two-Face, Crane was part of the majority who thought the DA was deceased. He couldn't even imagine how the burnt man was still alive considering the extensive amount of damage done to his face. There was after all a huge hole in the side of Harvey's cheek and he seemed to have completely lost his eyelids on the burnt side. The eyeball looked red and very irritated. Crane almost cringed while imagining how dry the eyeball must have felt and he wasn't sure if Two-Face could even hear anymore since his ear had been burnt off.

_**I have to say we're the best looking here.**_

_What a batch of freaks._

Cocking his head back, Jonathan observed, "Well, looks like you've finally come out to play."

"Figured it was time to come out of hiding," Two-Face rasped, "Let's get down to business."

"Aw, Dentttt," The Joker whined, "I thought we'd pick up a couple of girls and have a good time."

Both the doctor and former DA rolled their eyes. Two-Face was a man of business. There was no room to play for him; he kept his focus of the task at hand. The Joker on the other hand was a very different criminal. Where Two-Face attacked a victim with the intent on killing them, the other was much more of a fan of playing with his prey. For him the goal was to torture his victim, to make sure he got into their head's. And if that didn't work, he would torture them physically to the point the victim would pray for death to save them.

Cracking his neck, the burnt man began, "We are the three criminals the Batman has been seeking out. It must make him mad he's left with petty thieves to deal with."

"Absolutely mad." Jonathan chuckled.

The Joker clapped his hands together before rubbing them, "So, the question is, what are _we _going to do about this?"

_**We work alone.**_

"I work alone."

The Joker let out a maniacal cackle, causing the others to direct their attention towards him. After a good couple of seconds of unstoppable laughter, he finally spoke again, "Only _you _work alone? Are you sure about that?"

"**Fuck off, clown boy.**" Scarecrow brought out for a moment, growing frustrated with the Joker's mind games.

Two-Face couldn't believe he was agreeing to work with two mental patients, growling angrily, "Enough. We're here for one reason. Let's discuss it. After this we'll never have to step on each other's toes again."

The two former Arkham patients stopped momentarily to hear the other's plan, "Every year a banquet is held in the town hall to raise money for the law enforcement. Police members and lawyers will be there. They're all going to be in black tie, sipping cocktails and eating shrimp. Pretentious assholes. I want to send a message."

"That you can never go to one of those events again?" Jonathan snickered.

Both Scarecrow and The Joker began to laugh as Two-Face tried to keep his composure. He knew it would be difficult to work with a bunch of animals and in any other situation he wouldn't hesitate to flip his coin to decide their fate. But, tonight he needed their help and until he acted out his plan he would need to put up with them.

"When's the banquet?" The doctor asked once more.

"In three days."

Excited at the prospect of starting some chaos, the Joker giggled, "Time to put on our best faces, gentlemen."

* * *

><p>Gordon was up to his ears in paperwork. Just when things seemed as if they were sailing along smoothly, news of Joker's escape had reached him. Not only was the body of Two-Face missing and Doctor Crane on the outside, but now Gotham's most powerful criminal was on the loose. It didn't help that the benefit banquet was only a few days away; they would have to have the town hall heavily armed.<p>

He had thought about cancelling the event, but if he knew the Joker at all he knew that calling off the banquet would only satisfy the criminal. He would think he had succeeded in installing fear into Gotham's finest and prove they were incompetent at their job. Rather Gordon would have the banquet go on as planned; just heavily armed.

Gordon's thoughts were interrupted as someone knocked on his office's door. After permitting whoever it was to come in, Roxanne stepped through the door. It was time for their bi-weekly meeting; something he was completely unprepared for. With news of the Joker's escape, the Scarecrow seemed the furthest concern from his mind.

"Are you alright, Commissioner?"

Running his fingers through his hair, the older man looked up at the patient intern. She was standing in front of him with her hands folded in front of her, mindful of how stressed he probably was. Everyone had tried their best to conceal the news, but reporters had caught wind of the story and before anyone knew it the Joker's face was plastered all over TV screens. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time before he strike and before that time no one wanted the public panicking.

"Very, very stressed," Gordon sighed before lifting his chin up to acknowledge Roxanne, "I'm sure this isn't how a 25-year-old girl wants to spend her days."

She gave a small smile while replying, "I've spent it doing worse. Has anyone found Doctor Quinzel?"

"No. I know you worked with her."

Roxanne tightened her lips while clenching onto her red clutch, "I told her to watch out. I felt silly for doing it, since she's the professional and I'm not. I hope whatever's left of the Joker's humanity will prevent him from hurting her."

"My task force is spending night and day looking for her."

"I just hope what happened to Rachel Dawes doesn't happen to Harleen."

"Me neither," Gordon sighed, deciding to change the subject, "How's everything with Crane? I need some good news."

The redhead squeezed her hands together in front of her stomach, lying, "Everything has been fine. Doctor seems to have made a full recovery. He no longer has the problems he had when he was first incarcerated with the voices and continues his studies theoretically."

It was all a lie. Jonathan Crane had certainly not fully recovered. If anything the bond between him and Scarecrow had become stronger than ever, with his alter personality becoming more and more prominent as the days went on. She should have told Gordon about the times he could have killed her and the times she knew he was using his toxin against others, such as her aunt. She should have told the Commissioner, but then again she was just as guilty as him. How could she tell on him when she had willingly slept with him?

"That's great to hear," Gordon's words snapped her out of her daze, concentrating her gaze on him; "You know the policemen's banquet is in a couple of days?"

"Yes. Will Barbara be joining you?"

The middle aged man smiled warmly at the thought of his long term wife, nodding in response, "Yes, she will be. Will you be?"

Moving her head back with a confused look on her face, she answered, "I wasn't aware that was an option."

"Well, technically you work for me, so you're almost part of the law enforcement. You should come. Hell, bring a date."

Roxanne laughed at the last statement, shaking her head almost to herself. She couldn't imagine what the commissioner would think if she brought Jonathan to a banquet held for the same men who helped lock him away. Shaking off the funny idea, she thanked Jim before turning on her heel and exiting the room.

* * *

><p>After parking her car, Roxanne made her way upstairs. The elevator had been repaired and she no longer had to worry about walking up her stairs in heels. It was rare occasion to have a day to herself where the only thing on her agenda was a brief meeting with Jim Gordon. Besides that she wasn't required to be at the asylum and hadn't any classes. As much as she was sure about what path she wanted to walk down, it was nice to see some money coming in for the <em>work <em>she did for Gordon.

Although Aunt Stacy had continued to wire money into her account, the amount had began to dwindle and it was time to search for other means of income. Gordon's pay was good, but not enough incase funds from her aunt completely ceased. Knowing she couldn't survive on her relative's guilty conscious money; Arkham needed to hire her soon or else she wouldn't know what to do.

Stuck deep in thought, she hadn't notice anything out of the ordinary as she stepped into her apartment. That was until, "It's no day to be stuck in doors."

Roxanne let out a surprised scream while quickly spinning around, seeing none other than the good doctor sitting on her couch. The redhead regained her breath and held her chest, "You scared the shit out of me, Jonathan."

"Surprise." He grinned mischievously.

She decided not to ask how he had gotten into her apartment, figuring he had his own ways she'd rather not know about. Rather she continued to settle down in her place, slipping off her tall heels and white open sweater. She should have been concerned that one of Gotham's most violent criminal was stuck in her apartment, yet she treated him as if he was an old time friend. She acted as if she hadn't been his therapist and hadn't been attacked by him in the past.

"And why are you stuck in doors on this beautiful day?" Roxanne asked coyly, sitting on the other end of the couch.

Jonathan returned the coy smile, adjusting his body forward to pull a wine bottle out from behind his back. It was a bottle of white wine; light and sweet. Perfect for one of the season's final warm weathered days. Roxanne watched as he grabbed the stems of two wine glasses sitting atop the end table on the side of the couch she hadn't noticed before. With one hand, he popped the bottle open and began pouring the alcohol into each glass.

_**This is sickening. Why are we here?**_

_Because I want to. Would you mind being quite and let me enjoy myself._

_**Go nuts.**_

Jonathan handed Roxanne one of the glasses, receiving a look, "You do realize it's three in the afternoon?"

"It's five somewhere," He casually replied before tipping his glass up before taking a sip, "Would drinking early in the day really be the worst of my offenses?"

"I suppose you have a point. I'm sure you've heard the news."

Deciding to play stupid, he asked naturally, "What news?"

Roxanne sighed while taking a large sip of wine, tasting the sweet flavor of grapes before explaining, "The Joker's escaped Arkham."

"Doesn't surprise me. He's a resourceful one."

"Yes, but he's taken Harleen. I just hope she's alright."

_**Little does she know.**_

Jonathan bit back his disgust, not knowing what that little psychopath saw in the scarred man. Tough when one were trapped in some sort of hell such as Arkham he supposed a man would do just about anything to escape. After all hadn't his entire relationship with the younger woman originally been a ploy to get released?

"Don't always believe what you hear."

Roxanne stared for a moment before shaking her head, "I don't want to know."

_**Ignorance is bliss. You're breaking her.**_

_Hasn't her sense of justice been blurred since the moment she kissed me?_

_**She's had plenty of opportunities to tell on us. Yet she hasn't. What does that tell you?**_

Before he could respond to Scarecrow, he noticed the younger woman staring at him. _Shit. _He hated being caught within his thoughts in front of her, not knowing how much time could have past. Deciding to not draw attention to his inner thoughts, he reached for the wine bottle to refill both their glasses. _**Oh please, she knows about me. Stop being so ashamed.**_

Pulling off his glasses, Jonathan pinched the bridge of his nose and clearly displayed stress. Taking notice of this, Roxanne scooted closer to him and softly asked, "Scarecrow?"

Letting out a groan, he rested the back of his head against the top of her couch and ran his right hand through his black hair. With his bright eyes closed, the older man shook his head slowly, "I can't have a decent conversation without him talking."

_**Aw, that's cute. Make her feel sorry for you.**_

"Have you ever considered taking medication?"

"I did once," He explained, "I found I hated the silence."

_**Thanks.**_

_Just let me be when I'm trying to talk with Ms. Downey._

_**You're the doctor.**_

"This is turning to be a therapy session," He spoke, opening his eyes and looking over to her, "You haven't finished your wine."

Roxanne looked down at her half full glass; the wine was very good. She knew if she truly wanted to she could have locked the front door, down the whole bottle, and not leave the apartment until she was due in for class the next morning. But, there was a reason why she wasn't doing any of that, "I shouldn't drink so much. I'll be driving soon."

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously.

Taking another sip, she replied, "I'm meeting with several friends from the university for dinner. It's probably going to be the last night we'll be able to sit outside and eat."

_**Do you trust her?**_

_Let's see._

"Leaving me so soon?"

Roxanne let out a small laugh, allowing him to observe her. No, she definitely wasn't hiding anything from him. It was one of the things he loved about his job; being able to tell when someone was being truthful or not. Again the curiosity of how she interacted around her friends circulated within his mind, knowing almost for certain he would never mention anything about him to them.

Jonathan adjusted his sleeve to reveal a black fossil watch around his wrist, observing, "It's 3:30. When is your reservation?"

"At 5:30. My friend Selena is catching the Red Eye tonight to Canada, so we wanted as much time as possible."

"Then might I suggest you start getting ready?"

Looking down at her own watch, she nodded agreeing. After taking a rather large gulp of wine, she set the stemware down on her coffee table before getting up. Staring around her apartment, he wondered for how much longer Aunt Stacy would provide for her. The both lived in relatively nice places with nice furniture and he wondered for how much longer either of them would be able to keep up that persona. If all went well, he might have to consider getting rid of his luxurious living space.

_**Here might be a good place to hide.**_

_We have to consider that since Roxy works for Gordon the Batman is also aware of this fact._

_**So back to living in the Narrows?**_

_You can't have it all, my friend._

_**Ah, but you do. You want the fame, the power, the girl…**_

Jonathan mused over Scarecrow's words. He needed to consider every scenario, especially when working with others. He was use to having mindless drones working for him, but never had partners before. Truthfully, he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with the idea. Especially when dealing with two men who had no regards of their own lives. Despite being in the same category as them, he quite liked living.

The sound of running water hit his ears as he turned his head towards her bathroom. She must have wanted to take a shower before meeting up with friends. _Friends. _That was one luxury he hadn't had the privilege of growing up. Then again he wasn't sure if it was something he wanted. No friend could have ever understood what Jonathan was planning on studying; on doing in his career. They would have just gotten in the way.

Letting out a sigh, Jonathan looked back at the door. With a small smirk, he stood up and headed towards the bathroom. He couldn't help himself as his fingers reached out to turn the doorknob slowly. He was met with a good amount of steam and Roxanne's naked body when he opened the door. She turned around with an amused smile and rolled her eyes as he shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p>True to form, Roxanne arrived at a nice little Italian bistro at exactly 5:30. Her three friends were already waiting at the bar, the waitress refusing to seat them until everyone of their party was there. Now that that was the case, the four women were escorted outside to a round table where a basket of bread was soon placed down.<p>

Kendall was amongst the group, looking still shook up from the whole Joker escape. With that fact painfully obvious the group ordered a vodka martini for the intern, despite her objections. Selena was a friend of Roxanne's whom she had met her first semester at college. Despite the two becoming close friends, the blonde haired Canadian was never informed of the abuse her redheaded friend had gone through.

The other friend was Johanna; an exotic Indian girl who was fourth generation American. Like Selena, Roxanne had met her during her first year of college. Though quickly Johanna changed her career path of being a psychologist to being a lawyer. They hadn't seen much since graduation since the two needed to go off to different graduate school for their different careers.

"Where the hell has time gone?" The darker skinned girl asked as her sweet alcoholic beverage was placed in front of her.

"Trying to assure our future." Selena sighed while sipping at her own drink.

Considering she had two glasses of wine before dinner, Roxanne decided to stick with her theme and ordered another glass of white. Once it was placed down on the table, she scoffed, "Oh come on now, it can't be all that bad."

The two girls were about to argue this point before Kendall reached over to brush some of her fellow intern's red curls out of the way to reveal a small hickey, "Well, that's because you're apparently having more fun than we are."

_Shit. _Completely forgetting to check herself after her and Jonathan's shower fun, she hadn't realized she needed to cover herself up. How did she miss that while applying her make up? Though, it shouldn't have come to a surprise to her. Doctor Crane was the type of man who wanted others to know exactly what was going on between them.

Pulling away, she tried to laugh it off, "It's nothing."

The timid girl laughed, asking, "What happened! Was it that Bradley guy you told me about?"

"Oh God no. That was a disaster. He's…" She could feel her friends stare, demanding answers that she would never be able to avoid, "He's this man-a doctor-," Selena let out a low coo, "I like him, but I don't know where it's going. Until then, I'm keeping my mouth shut."

Seeing that their friend wasn't going to budge, they directed their attentions on their menus and ordering their dinners. After that they were all left with small talk of their lives and careers. Roxanne talked about things such as her fascination with her patients, Kendall spoke about how she couldn't wait for the internship to be over, Selena spoke about her overly active sex life, and Johanna spoke about her recently married sister.

The conversation ceased as their meals were set down. It all looked delicious and they all began to dig in. Never wanting to stop talking gossip, Selena piped up, "You've heard what happened to Bradley, right?"

Roxanne raised her eyebrow mid-bite of her linguini fra diavlo. Over the course of discussing her short lived relationship with Bradley, she found out the more confident blonde had gone to high school with him. Though she really didn't care to know anything more about him after their date, she was curious, "What do you mean?"

"He never went back to work," She began after swallowing some of her Cesar Salad, "His mother told me he went to take a client on a test drive and never came back. They don't know where he or the car is."

Kendall gasped while expressing, "Oh my God, that's horrible. I hope he's ok."

Roxanne's thoughts drowned out the rest of their conversations. It had all turned into meaningless gossip after the concern for his well being had faded. She wondered what had really happened to Bradley. She was stuck in her own mind and began to wonder if Jonathan had gotten to him. After all he had taken it upon himself to attack her aunt and was extremely pissed when he first found out about her original date. She asked herself though; why would he have attacked Bradley if they had already established something?


	8. Chapter 8

__TC Stark: Hello, my beautiful people! Are you also watching the Academy Awards? Isn't Billy Crystal the best? :) Well, I want to say thank you once again for all my great reviewers and followers. You're the best! I want to keep making you happy and I really hope I don't ever fail you. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm not the best at action scenes, so I hope this chapter was good! Please enjoy and lemme know what you think!

Disclaimer: I only own Roxanne! Boo! lol Wish I owned Cillian Murphy, huh? lol

Agoraphobia- the fear of public spaces

Chapter 8

_It's show time._

Jonathan stared at himself in the mirror three days later at his town house. The time was drawing near and he needed to make sure everything was in place. Adjusting the cuffs of his sleeves, he made sure the tubes that reached up to his wrists were full of toxin. After pulling up the cuffs, his blue eyes met his reflection and he began to observe what he was wearing.

_**Don't worry, you look good.**_

Jonathan couldn't help, but let out a small laugh. Scarecrow was right. Since he was going to a banquet, he needed to dress appropriately. That meant wearing a nicely fitted dark navy blue suit along with a tight vest and black tie. If he wasn't going there for a specific reason, he could have easily blended into the crowd full of champagne drinkers and cocktail shrimp eaters.

_**Did you pack enough toxins in the car?**_

_There's at least five tanks in the trunk._

_**Bring one more.**_

When it came to business Jonathan usually listened attentively to his alter personality. They may have not agreed on everything, but this one was thing they could agree on. Tonight was going to be a big night and they needed to be prepared. So with that in mind, the doctor grabbed another medium sized tank that was resting against the wall and his burlap mask before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Roxanne was waiting for her cab to pick her up and drive her to the banquet. She knew there would be expensive wine being passed around and she was wanted to take part of the festivities. Tonight she would gladly showcase her wildly curly red hair that hung loosely against the middle of her back. She would also wear the new white fitted cocktail dress she had just recently bought and her favorite pair of bright red pumps.<p>

As she pulled on a long dangling silver necklace, she noticed the hickey Jonathan had left still hadn't completely gone away. It was the palest shade of pink and unnoticeable behind her thick curls, but it was a reminder of the last time she saw the doctor. Neither had each others numbers nor did they show up at either's place. Their relationship had been simply being at the right place at the right time with no other form of communication.

Three days had given the young woman time to think about what she already knew was true. Bradley may have been a lousy date and as interesting as a doorknob, but he really was a nice guy. He would have made some superficial girl very happy. His only mistake was involving himself with Roxanne. Then again how would he have known she was involved with one of Gotham's most formidable foe? She doubted he had listened when she had told him about her internship at Arkham.

Although she did not agree with Crane's methods, she could have at least understood why he had attacked her aunt. Whether it was because he cared for her or remembered what it was like to be a victim of sexual abuse, it made sense. This didn't. Bradley was just a man who had not succeeded in wooing Roxanne and was quickly forgotten about. So, what was the logic for ridding him? Did Jonathan not feel secure in what…well whatever they had? She chuckled lightly; he couldn't have liked her that much. He was after all insane.

Though deep in thought, the redhead still heard the cab honking outside. Since her dress was long sleeved and there was a coat check in, she grabbed a very light long black blazer. And of course how could she forget her small black clutch? The cab driver was waiting and she didn't want to keep him waiting. But, one thought was slowing her down; was she the one who was insane?

* * *

><p>As the richest man in town, Bruce Wayne was almost required to attend such events as the policeman's banquet. His company provided for many things that helped Gotham City run and the law enforcement always wanted someone like him on their side. Besides, what they really didn't know was the bachelor's really identity and Batman needed to endorse as much as he could for those who helped protect the city.<p>

Though the arrogant billionaire was all the public knew him as. In order to avoid suspicion he had taken on a persona who wasn't really him. Bruce needed to wave around his money and date beautiful Russian models so that others didn't wonder what he did with his time. So when he showed up to the banquet with Natasha, no one thought for a moment that he was in fact making sure nothing went wrong.

As the Russian beauty chatted on about things he couldn't care less about, Bruce noticed a familiar face standing next to Jim Gordon. Standing in what he would as four inch heels was the girl he watched accompany Doctor Jonathan Crane on a date. He couldn't be so sure what exactly this girl was doing and if she was really doing her job correctly.

Deciding Natasha would easily make friends with some single young cop; Bruce left her side and made his way to the Commissioner. He was in the middle of his conversation when he noticed the billionaire nearing him, "Ah, looks like Gotham's richest man has pulled himself away from his latest model."

"Oh, she's ok," He laughed, trying to behave as the playboy everyone knew him as, "I just wanted to get to the shrimp before it's all gone."

"Considering our budget cuts you might want to hurry," Gordon sighed before introducing, "Mr. Wayne, meet Roxanne Downey."

The psychology student smiled warmly while shaking Bruce's hand, observing, "I'm surprised you're here. You seem to keep out of politics."

"Well, I just like to make sure my money is being well spent."

"Believe me, it is." She lifted up her empty martini glass with a grin.

Seeing this, Bruce offered to get her another drink despite there being an open bar. Still, she agreed to accompany him to the bar and soon a conversation started. He didn't waste time in asking her what she did and why she did it. Not trying to hide anything, Roxanne didn't mind explaining the work she did at Arkham Asylum.

"Dr. Crane, huh?" Bruce nodded to himself, taking a sip of his whiskey, "How did you handle working with him? I heard he's nuts."

"Nuts?" She laughed, "That's definitely not a medical term. I believe he was misunderstood and broke under the pressures of his job. It's not easy dealing with mentally unstable people constantly. It's only a matter of time before you fall prey to the same problem. Dr. Crane hasn't committed one crime since his release."

She knew that was a lie, but she could never tell anyone the truth. So, instead she sipped on her dirty martini and put on a fake smile. Bruce mulled over her words before asking, "Are you afraid you'll suffer from your profession?"

"Not if I hold onto reality."

* * *

><p>Scarecrow stood atop the inside balcony, hidden in the dark. He watched the crowd below him drink, dance, and laugh. They had no idea what was in store for them. They could have easily acted out their plan immediately, but then it wouldn't have meant as much. It was more satisfying to let them believe nothing would go wrong before letting all hell break loose.<p>

_**Look who I just spotted.**_

Since his alter personality usually took center stage during their missions, Jonathan only saw what the Scarecrow could see. It wasn't until he turned their head in Roxanne's direction that they saw the intern chatting it up with Bruce Wayne. Rather than getting jealous because she was talking with Gotham's most eligible bachelor, he took the time to observe how beautiful she looked. The way she looked was absolutely divine and it was enough to make him forget about the task in hand.

_**Don't worry, Johnny-Boy, that's why I'm here. Red will still be around after tonight.**_

_Look how arrogant Mr. Wayne is. He probably thinks he stands a chance with her. I guarantee he would never think someone like me would be with her._

In the middle of his inner dialogue, Scarecrow felt another presence near him. Looking through his burlap mask, he noticed Two-Face out of his peripheral vision. Every time the two men met, Crane couldn't help but shudder. It was truly a gruesome sight. He couldn't blame the former white knight for being so hostile.

"We're ready." The half burnt man stated.

Nodding, Jonathan broke free for a moment to ask, "Do you see the pretty young lady near the bar? In the white dress?"

Two-Face leaned forward, searching before seeing what he was talking about, "Yes."

"Make sure she's out of the room."

* * *

><p>"I believe your date has taken interest in another." Roxanne was referring to Natasha chatting it up with some wealthy older gentleman.<p>

Bruce chuckled while turning back to the younger woman with an amused smile on his face, "Eh, there really wasn't anything there. I'd much rather speak with someone more intelligent."

"Might I suggest looking for a date somewhere other than the Russian ballet?" She laughed suggestively.

"Would the policeman's banquet count?"

Mid-sip of her second martini, Roxanne turned to look Bruce in the eye. Just then he had a youthful look on his face that suggested exactly what she suspected it was. Standing up straight, she explained, "Mr. Wayne-"

"Bruce."

"Bruce," She gave a weak smile, "That's very flattering, but I'm…seeing someone."

Mouthing an _oh, _Bruce looked confused. Normally a woman swooned if Gotham's most eligible bachelor flirted with them. This one though was quick to reveal she was involved with someone else. Even if a woman did have a boyfriend, they couldn't pass up the opportunity to spend some time with _the _Bruce Wayne.

Before he was able to say another word, a male figure suddenly came up behind Roxanne and grabbed her. The room fell silent after she let out a scream, Two-Face pressing the tip of his gun against her temple. Wrapping a bicep around her neck, he instructed, "Get the fuck out of here."

Roxanne looked at Bruce pleadingly as he ran away, knowing he shouldn't leave the victim but knowing he couldn't help anyone looking the way he did. The crowd whispered to themselves, some curious and some frightened. They were too concerned with wondering whether or not the man holding a gun up to the young woman's head was Harvey Dent to notice an entourage of men wearing clown's masks entering the room.

"To, ugh, answer your questions, yes…that _is _Harvey Dent. Your former white knight."

The crowd turned their attention to the new voice, one woman screaming upon seeing the Joker standing in front of all the thugs. With the crowd's attention on the greasepaint criminal, Two-Face dragged Roxanne out of the room with his hand over her mouth. Her feet tried to keep up with his long and uncaring strides, occasionally tripping.

When they were out of the banquet hall, he threw her away as if she were a crumbled up piece of paper, "Get out of here if you know what's good for you."

Roxanne stood with her mouth agape as Two-Face marched back into the main room, not completely sure what was going on. Before she was able to think for a moment, she heard the familiar sound of a gun being cocked back as she turned to see the new Harley Quinn standing in front of her, "Harleen?"

"Its Harley now," The blonde grinned while holding a gun extended in front of her, "You're all dressed up."

Biting her lower lip, the redhead hesitantly observed, "So are you…H-Harley, what's going on?"

Just then the blonde beauty smiled in such a twisted fashion it made Roxanne cringe slightly. Harley let out a cackle as she spoke, "Listen, Roxy, I always liked you. So, I'll do you a favor and give you seconds to get the hell out of here."

Her Hazel eyes widened as the other started counting "1…2…". Without a second thought Roxanne darted out of the town hall as she heard a gunshot behind her. Luckily the bullet hit a wall, but she felt her heart skip a second as a result. She was too fearful of her own life to worry about what was going on in between the confines of the walls. It was only until her heels hit the pavement that she stopped for a moment to turn around and stare behind her. Oh God, what was happening?

Harley grinned to herself as she joined Two-Face back in the main banquet hall in front of all the terrified people. Of course her man had the crowd cowering in fear by his mere presence, making her proud to be called his. She relished in the crowd's confusion of seeing two people who were publicized as great people standing in front of them with guns.

"What are _you _looking at?" The Joker sneered towards a terrified older woman before curving his scarred lips into a sick grin.

"P-Please, l-leave me alone." The woman begged, trying to shun her face away from the killer.

The Joker let out a loud cackle that sent shiver down everyone's spines, directing his attention to the crown, "Isn't it, ugh, _ironic _we're filled in a room full of cops? And none has done anything! Ha-Ha!"

"Enough!"

The crowd, including the villains; turned to see Batman marching through the people. The Joker giggled while pointing to him, "I was wondering when you would arrive."

The caped crusader growled angrily as he commanded, "Leave these people alone!"

"Aw, look," Harley giggled with her gun extended in front of her, "He's getting mad!"

Holding up his trademark coin, Two-Face rasped, "Let's see how mad you can get."

Everyone seemed to watch curiously as the burnt man flipped up the coin. Time seemed to stand still as the quarter rotated several times in the air before hitting his palm. Tails. Soon high pitch screams filled the air as a bullet shot straight through Natasha's skull. Her lifeless body fell to the floor and her blood quickly poured from her head as Two-Face retracted his gun.

Batman let out a snarl while jumping towards the former DA. The image he had tried so hard to preserve was now dead. He no longer saw him as the promising Harvey Dent; only viewing him as the monster known as Two-Face. Though the supermodel meant virtually nothing to Bruce, she was still a human being that if it weren't for her being his date she would be alive.

Harvey quickly moved out of Batman's way as he hit the caped man in the back of his head with his gun. The assault didn't stop as Harley didn't waste time to jump on top of the dark knight and smack her gun across his face. Though she was a girl, he couldn't think of her that way. Rather she was a person trying to hurt him whom he needed to get off as he practically threw the girl away from him.

Ever persistent, Harley darted towards him. By now her gun was going off as people tried to avoid being hit by a stray bullet. Batman was trying his hardest to keep up with Harley's agility and keep an eye on the other villains in the room. That's when it suddenly became apparent. The Joker and Two-Face were gone. The only ones besides the innocent crowd who were left were some of the Joker's lackeys and Harley Quinn.

The police officers' instincts must have kicked in as they attempted to shoot at the clowned girl; her avoiding every bullet. With the officers shooting, it made it hard for Batman to protect the crowd safely. Harley didn't seem the least concerned with being shot, rather it seemed like she was enjoying dancing around the group of bullets.

"What's wrong, _Batman?" _Harley giggled, "Can't beat a girl?"

"Yes, what is wrong with _the _Batman?"

Everyone stopped and turned their attention up to see the Scarecrow standing above them. The caped crusader growled upon seeing that all his foes had decided to work together. The doctor stood triumphantly above the crowd, watching them through his burlap sack in a sinister glee. Having his accomplices get to them before he did allowed him to observe the fear that was so obviously painted on their faces.

Almost forgetting that the deadly woman was in the room, Batman turned frantically to see where she was. Shit. He had lost her. The crowd looked to him begging for him to help them in some way. He was slowly becoming at a loss as what to do as the remaining foe laughed, "Sorry, Batman, but it's just me…and you."

"Stop this, Crane!"

"**Not Crane. Scarecrow."**

Scarecrow grinned wildly under his mask as he pressed a button under his sleeve, causing large gusts of toxin to blow out of the vents all throughout the room. The crowd started screaming wildly as they were instantly hit with toxin; scrambling in all which ways to avoid the horrible images that plagued their minds.

Batman held his face within the nook of his elbow while contacting Alfred through a microphone in his mask, "Alfred! Get Fox! We need the antidote!"

As chaos ensued in the hall before him, Scarecrow smirked victoriously. _**Look at them. Look how the squirm.**_

_Let's get out of here._

The Scarecrow was confused. _**Don't you want to watch it?**_

_Yes. But, I don't see the Batman anymore. Some have escaped onto the street. It will be fun to watch them run around hopelessly._

_**Let's go then.**_

Jonathan nodded as he returned to the forefront of his mind. Over all the night was a success. Surprisingly the plan had gone all according to plan despite the group containing a bunch of mentally troubled people. He was sure Batman was angry and confused and knowing this got him off then the sight of cops pulling out their own hair down below him.


	9. Chapter 9

TC Stark: Happy St. Patrick's Day! Will you be partaking in all the festivities like I will? Lol Well, before the debauchery begins, I give you this chapter! I love you all and thank you all for continuing being amazing fans!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do no own any of the DC characters or the Nolan's ideas.

Eremophobia- Fear of Yourself

Chapter Nine

"_In more serious news, those affected in the tragedy at the annual policeman's ball have all been treated at Gotham Medical. For those who don't know, the banquet was crashed by none other than The Joker and according to several victims the presumed dead Harvey Dent. It also seems Dr. Harleen Quinzel, whom we had all assumed was kidnapped from the Joker; has dawned a darker persona and joined the others. The crowd was joined by none other than the Batman before Arkham's former head doctor Jonathan Crane poisoned the crowd. Finally ambulances arrived to take all the victims to the hospital where luckily and mysteriously there was an antidote. The four responsible remain at large."_

_**This is it, Johnny, what we've been waiting for.**_

Dr. Jonathan Crane sat in a leather armchair in the tiny apartment he resided in the Narrows. The apartment was a far cry from his beautiful townhouse, though he did manage to make the small inside look similar despite the decaying building it was in. After escaping Arkham the first time, before the Joker had made an appearance; he had made a point of getting the apartment to keep a low profile. It was a good thing he had put everything he owned under a different name, but he couldn't risk driving his car or living in the townhouse.

_I'm sure they've raided it by now._

_**Who cares? We're on TV.**_

After Scarecrow pointed out the obvious, the body he inhabited turned his attention back to the average sized flat screen TV that rested on a nice television table. It had been a couple of days and the four's invasion of the banquet had been all over the news; both print and broadcast. Even though no reporter had gotten a glimpse of any of them, they did get shots of screaming people running all over the streets of Gotham. That sight alone was invigorating.

* * *

><p>Since the banquet Roxanne had felt ashamed of herself. She hadn't the heart to go back to her internship since everyone knew she was in charge of watching over Crane and had avoided all of Gordon's missed phone calls. He hadn't sounded mad on the voice mails, but it was clear her was freaked out after being poisoned. She didn't blame him. After experiencing the effects herself she couldn't help, but feel absolutely sorrowful for everyone.<p>

The head of her internship had understood her absence at the asylum since she too had been a victim in the crowd. And even though Two-Face had no relation to her whatsoever and could have easily killed her, she still felt guilty. After all she had interacted quite closely with one of the criminals and just knowing he was on the outside because of her made her sick.

The only thing she had stayed normal in her schedule was school. She had made sure to still attend her night class, since they only met once a week. It was actually a nice way to ignore every thought that swam through her mind. Her teacher loved talking and it was easy to tune out her monotone rambling that seemed to go on for hours.

Roxanne was walking home from class since it wasn't far away when she was suddenly pulled into a dark alley. Sheer panic instantly darted through her body as she feared the worst, despite having been rough handled by one of Gotham's most feared men. She quickly realized that rather than it being a common thug, it was Batman who had slammed her against the cold brick wall. Though he really didn't look too happy to see her.

"What the fuck!" She quickly gained her voice.

Even though Bruce Wayne had thought the younger woman was lovely to talk to the other night, it hadn't taken him long to figure out after the incident that it was who he thought was Scarecrow whom she was involved with. She may have been a woman, but it didn't suppress his anger, "How could you do it!"

"Do what!" She shouted in confusion and frustration.

"Allow him to hurt people!"

Realization dawned in her as Roxanne cried, "I didn't know! I didn't know any of it."

Batman's grip on her tightened as he growled, "You had to. You were around him all the time. He's been in your apartment before."

"H-Have you been stalking me?" She gawked angrily, pointing out, "I hadn't even done anything and already you were suspicious?"

"I thought you were in trouble. Gotham deserves better than those who hide the criminals."

Narrowing her eyes, she spat, "You believe whatever you want, but I haven't done anything. I was in that crowd! Dent had a gun to my head! I could have died. If you want to yell at anyone for letting the people of Gotham down, go yell at Bruce Wayne. That snob left me to die like a coward and did nothing to protect the crowd!"

Batman's grip on Roxanne shook, fighting the anger within. As mad as he was with the redhead, he was even more mad at himself. She had brought up a great point. As Bruce he had tarnished his reputation for being charitable by abandoning the young woman in the face of danger. And as his public persona he hadn't seem to do much against four maniacs. He wished now he could make her realize he only left her to save her.

Frustrated, the caped crusader let go of the olive skinned girl quickly. Sternly he reprimanded, "Stay away from Crane, he isn't stable. Eventually he'll turn on you."

And with that he was gone as quickly as he had appeared.

* * *

><p>After the brief encounter with Batman, Roxanne needed a drink. She found herself somewhere she really had thought she never would be; in the Narrows. In a little seedy bar on the corner of Depressing and Shady, she sat herself on a stool and told the bartender to keep the drinks coming until she asked him to stop. Probably wasn't the best idea considering she drove.<p>

It didn't help that she had been feeling bad about the incident since it occurred, but now she had the masked vigilante blaming her for it all. She had thought working out might probably release any stress she had, but it hadn't helped at all. So, she decided to stoop low and end up at the bar wearing a simply long sleeved black turtle neck, form fitting navy blue skinny jeans, and flat slouch boots. Her thick hair covered her face, trying to avoid the world.

"This certainly isn't a place for you."

Roxanne turned her head to see Jonathan taking the empty seat next to her. Apparently someone had noticed her in one of the worst parts of town. It shouldn't have surprised her the Master of Fear wasn't the least bit afraid of being in the Narrows. After taking a shot of Jose Cuervo, a far cry from her normally classy dirty martini; she sneered at him half intoxicated, "How could you?"

Jonathan snickered as he ordered a White Russian and countered after the bartender walked away, "Did I make a bad impression on your _date?_"

"Oh? Are you going to kill Bruce Wayne just like you did Bradley?"

_**News travels fast.**_

He couldn't help, but smile sadistically as his drink was placed in front of him, "I really hadn't meant to kill him, but he should have never revealed his fear of water to me. It was too good to resist."

"I can't believe you."

"Why don't you try?" He pointed out sternly after sipping on his drink, "If it weren't for _me _you would have been poisoned like the rest. What were you doing there?"

The bartender poured more tequila into her shot glass as she scoffed, "Oh, the tragedy of being poisoned. Because I've been spared of that before. I was invited by Jim and now thanks to you I can't even speak with him on the phone."

_**I think Red is a little drunk.**_

_It should have been expected she wouldn't take the news so lightly._

_**Yea, but she better not forget who saved her ass. If it were me she wouldn't have gotten any special treatment.**_

_I know._

Jonathan should have expected Roxanne was going to be a little upset, but alcohol amplified her emotions. Still, he calmly sipped on his drink while commenting, "You looked beautiful in white."

Roxanne's mouth hung open for a moment before shaking her head. His compliment had stunned her for a moment and she had briefly forgotten how angry she was originally. Shaking her head, she pointed her finger up in his face, "Don't distract me. Batman attacked me before I got here."

_**I wasn't aware attacking women was Batsy's style.**_

_Of course a coward would attack her. He doesn't know what to do right now. We did that._

_**Yes we did.**_

"Why?"

"Because of you!" She shouted angrily, though amongst the loud crowd she wasn't even heard, "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

_**Aw, she's breaking up with you.**_

Leaning into the nape of her neck, his hot breath sent shivers down her spine as he cooed, "I think both you and I know we can't do that."

Roxanne gripped onto her drink, trying to find the proper words in her intoxicated state. That was proving to be a difficult task considering his face was buried in the skin of her neck. Could she easily be this swayed by physical contact? Surely over the years men had made advances towards her and she had easily turned them down. So, why was it that no matter what horrible thing he did she still found herself around him?

Jonathan on the other hand knew exactly why. Something was hidden deep inside Roxanne that enjoyed how he behaved towards her. Whether she chose to admit it or not, she had become just as attached to him as he was to her. The person inside of her may have not been as sick as he was, but sick enough to stay around after everything he had put her through.

Not wanting to admit how right he was, Roxanne stumbled up from the stool and fought hard to keep her balance. Her ankle twisted slightly as she reached into her small bag to get out the money necessary to pay for her drinks. Shaking his head, Jonathan took his wallet out and placed the proper amount of money onto the bar counter before she could.

"Thanks." She muttered miserably before turning to leave.

_I can't let her drive like that._

_**Why not? It'll be fun to see what happens.**_

Rolling his eyes to himself, the doctor stood up and followed the younger woman unbeknownst to her. It wasn't until she was heading towards her car that he grabbed at her arm and directed her towards his apartment. She looked up at him strangely and questioned, "Where are you taking me?"

"Once again, Roxy, I'm cleaning up your mess."

* * *

><p>Roxanne awoke the next morning to the blinding ray of sun shining through a bedroom window. The bright light forced her to squeeze her eyes shut involuntarily. Rolling over, her nose dug into foreign soft sheets. It was at this her Hazel eyes slowly opened, noticing she was in a strange bedroom she had never seen before.<p>

Trying her best to ignore the pounding in her head, Roxanne strained her body to pick itself up and determine where she was. It seemed like a normal sized room with mahogany colored furniture filling it. There were small desks on each side of the king sized bed, a flat screen TV across from the headboard, and a work desk in the right hand corner. What she noticed most was the familiar smell on the sheets; it smelt of _him. _

Throwing the plush sheets off her sore body, the extremely hungover intern stumbled out of the bed and went to leave the room. She was instantly hit with the aroma of freshly brewed coffee, the smell alone helping to wake her up. Despite her eyes being dry, she tried her best to open them and find out where she was.

"Well, how nice of you to wake up."

Upon hearing his voice, she realized her guess was correct and she was in the same living space as Jonathan Crane. He stood behind the kitchen counter, pouring some milk into a mug. After rubbing her eyes slightly, Roxanne dragged herself to the kitchen area to be offered a cup of coffee. She thanked him and began to add sugar, "Where are we?"

_**Make sure she doesn't dirty our place.**_

_She'll be fine after some coffee._

"My apartment in the Narrows. It's where I hid out after I originally escaped Arkham."

Taking a quick look around, she nodded and commented gingerly, "It's nice. Jonathan, how did I get here?"

After taking a sip of his own hot beverage, the doctor replied, "You did the stupidest thing last night. I honestly expected better from you. What were you thinking driving to the Narrows and drinking so much that you can't even remember getting here?"

Roxanne let out a groan while holding the top of her hair, "I was trying to forget what had happened."

"Now, why would you want to forget a show like that?" Jonathan couldn't help, but triumphantly smirk.

_**There's nothing like watching the looks on the faces of those suffering. **_

Narrowing her eyes, she scolded through her painful headache, "How could you do all that? You're a wanted man now. You'll never be able to go to those nice restaurants and you'll be forced into hiding."

"I don't have to hide from anyone," He countered, "And those material items mean nothing to me. Don't you understand, Roxy, this is my life's work. Who I really am."

Biting her lower lip, Roxanne tried to find the correct words to use while speaking to him, "How...how am I suppose to stay like that? I'm seen as an accomplice of yours by Batman and I'm sure Gordon feels the same way."

_**You're losing her.**_

_I can handle this._

Jonathan set his mug down, rounding the counter to be on the same side of her. By now their eyes were locked as his neck craned back slightly, "You don't need to stay. But I know you don't want to leave."

Turning her head, Roxanne tried her best to avoid his gaze. He was completely right. It sickened her how hooked on him she had become. Was she crazy? Why was she even still standing in the same apartment as the very man who was responsible for everything that had happened to her recently? She feared of her own mental health.

_**Look. She's afraid.**_

The doctor raised his eyebrow, noticing what Scarecrow was pointing out. He was right. There was a look of fear in her eyes and it was enough to make him feel completely invigorated. She looked so beautiful when she was afraid. He knew the inner battle that had to be going on within her, knowing it wouldn't take much now to have her completely in his world.

Reaching out to gently touch her chin, he lifted her head up so that they could look at each other, "Why are you so concerned about what's right or wrong? Have I not treated you well except that one incident? Batman and Gordon can only see what's on the outside. They can't see what's here."

Roxanne didn't know when her sense of right and wrong became blurred. She had always thought she had a strong sense of morals, especially after what had happened to her. Unfortunately upon meeting Jonathan Crane her world had turned upside down. Certainly she knew his behavior was wrong, but couldn't seem to understand why she was rationalizing his actions.

She remembered the first time she had met the inmate. He had scoffed upon seeing his therapist would be an intern; feeling insulted and saw this as punishment. Though it seemed soon afterward she had begun to slowly break through him. Looking back on it now, she realized he had probably manipulated her for his own benefit. By the that time she unknowingly had been trapped in his web and now it seemed despite his actions she couldn't break free.

Letting out a sigh, the redhead attempted to change the subject, "Do you have anything to eat?"

_**You got her.**_

Jonathan hid his inner smirking to nod and turn his attention back to his kitchen. She would figure out what to do with whatever they had later, but for right now she was feeling under the weather and needed nourishment. Thinking about it only made her headache worse, so for now she would ignore it. Despite the one incident where his alter personality had managed to break free, Jonathan had always treated her well. She sighed, in an alternate universe he was the perfect man.

"Why did you kill Bradley?" She asked while sitting at the kitchen counter.

After pulling a carton of eggs out of his refrigerator, he raised his eyebrow, "I thought I told you."

She watched him nonchalantly pull for a frying pan out of a cabinet, questioning, "Is it really as simple of him having a case of Aquaphobia?"

"Yes," He replied quickly before taking a moment to elaborate, "Well, that was the reason for killing him. I had only meant to harm him, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see how he would behave near water under the influence of my toxin."

Roxanne listened to his explanation and shook her head. She should have expected him to act out on his emotions in the way he did. A mentally stable person who became jealous might have just yelled or in some cases had gone out to fight the other man. But, a man with a multiple personality disorder would have someone like Scarecrow to act out on his most primal instincts. She had thought his abuse on her had been the end of it, but it was clear to her that he had become possessive of her. Yet, somehow that notion didn't frighten her.

_**Why the fuck are we making this bitch breakfast?**_

_Because I want to. What did I say about interrupting my conversations with Ms. Downey?_

_**Yes, well, it's stupid. There's no need to explain yourself. And there's no need to treat her like a human being.**_

_Yes, there is._

Jonathan rolled his eyes, there was no way Scarecrow could ever understand his obsession with the younger women. While the alternate identity just simply viewed Roxanne as sex, he viewed her as much more. There were clear lines in their relationship that had been crossed and she didn't share his passion for making others fear him, but there was something about her that made him want to keep her around.

Watching the eggs sizzle on the pan, Jonathan suggested, "Call Jim and ask him how he's been. Tell him you've been very traumatized by the whole incident. Tell him the night of the banquet I threatened you. Cry a little," She gave him a bewildered look as he stated, "It will work."

Running her hands through her hair, she mumbled, "I hope."


	10. Chapter 10

TC Stark: Hello, my freaky little darlings! Sorry to have taken so long adding, but I hope you like this one! I have ideas swimming and can't wait to hear what you have to say! Thank you all!

Allodoxaphobia- Fear of Opinions

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, not anyone from the DC Universe. Though if I did I would do very naughty things to Jonathan Crane and The Joker...

Chapter Ten

"_Honey, come over. It's been so long since we've really spent time together."_

That was the line Roxanne's mother had used to beg her to come over. She hadn't the faintest reason why she had agreed, but she had. Maybe it was pity. Maybe it was self-loathing. Or maybe it was because she needed some sense of normality in her life. Spending time with one's mother was normal, wasn't it?

As she stared in front of a mirror applying her makeup, Roxanne sighed. What was even considered normal anymore? She had thought she was leading a normal life. For as long as she could remember she had submerged herself in school to assure herself a secure future and had taken her internship at the asylum seriously. She had thought that was normal. Now how normal was it for her to be involved with one of the city's most notorious villains?

Placing her mascara down, Roxanne let out a heavy sigh. Before going to her mother's, there was still some business she had to attend to. With a groan, she reached over to her phone and dialed Jim Gordon's number. She hadn't spoken to him since the incident and decided if she put the conversation off any longer she would look guilty.

"Roxanne?" Jim sounded stressed.

Biting her lower lip, her voice cracked as she spoke, "He-hi, Jim..."

"Are you ok?"

"I should be asking you that," She sighed heavily, "Listen...I wanted to say...how sorry I am for not calling sooner. I-I I've been in shock, I couldn't believe what happened," Roxanne pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to stop herself from crying. The story may have been false, but the hurt wasn't, "I should have said something. He came to my house that night before the banquet...he beat me, Jim, and I didn't say anything. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

She heard Jim sigh on the other end, comforting, "Please, don't apologize, Roxanne. I should be the sorry one. I knew how dangerous he was and yet I assigned you to him. We all should have seen this coming...as long as...I guess as long as we're safe now it's fine. I have all my men looking for them...I just hope it isn't too late."

Great. Now Jim actually believed the lie Jonathan had fed to her. Roxanne felt lower than dirt as she hung up. With a sigh she ran her fingers through her thick curly hair, what was wrong with her? Jim was a kind man who didn't deserve to have his trust betrayed the way she had. It was her job to make sure the doctor didn't attack the city again and she failed.

* * *

><p>After having pulled on some heels, skinny jeans, and a warm top Roxanne headed out to her mother's. Even though Lucille lived in an average area of the city, her apartment was decorated as if she lived in the most regal part. Full of lit chandeliers and high class paintings she had gotten on sale, anyone would confuse her home as that of someone like Bruce Wayne's class.<p>

The golden blonde haired woman dramatically threw her arms around her daughter's neck, excitedly announcing, "Oh, Roxanne my dear, I'm so happy you're here. Were you able to find parking easily?"

"Yes, mom."

Nodding approvingly, Lucille referenced the couch where a plate of mini sandwiches were placed atop the coffee table. Roxanne nodded while walking over and plopping down, instantly reaching over to pour herself a glass of wine. Her mother happily joined her on the couch while also pouring herself a glass of wine.

"So, how has everything been?"

After a sip of wine, Roxanne shrugged while replying, "It's been just fine. I'm looking forward to winter break. I'm hoping maybe...I'll even get hired at the asylum. I know I'm not a psychiatrist just yet, but I'll be happy to have any position there."

Lucille sighed, "I really wish you would consider something else. I fear for you, honey. I just saw what happened at the last banquet ball and it terrifies me you associate with these people."

"It's what I want to do."

The mother was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Roxanne raised her eyebrow, wondering who would be joining them. It was most likely another boyfriend Lucille had begun seeing and had deemed serious enough to meet her daughter. The redhead never really paid much attention to them since soon after each meeting she was on to the next.

"Sorry I'm late, could not find parking for shit."

Roxanne instantly lifted her head upon hearing the familiar voice, standing angrily, "What the fuck is she doing here?"

Both Stacy and Lucille turned around as the tattooed woman scolded, "Wow, what kinda greeting is that?"

Not even wanting to look at her aunt, she directed her question to her mother, "Again, what the _fuck _is _she _doing here?"

"Honey, please. I want the three of us to be a family again."

"No. No!" Roxanne couldn't believe what she was hearing, reaching up to her hair, "How could you even say that after what she did to me!"

Becoming angry, Stacy clenched her fists while defending, "I'm so tired of your lies, Roxanne! What's wrong with you that you need to make up a lie about me just to get attention!"

"I don't need the attention, I just need you to stay away from me."

The tension in the air was high as Lucille watched on in horror. Stacy approached Roxanne fast, getting close to her body. The victim's body involuntarily twitched, backing away quickly from her aunt, "You can't run away from me forever!"

"Stay away from me! Stay the _fuck _away from me!"

Stacy growled while threatening, "_Watch. Your. Mouth. _Or else I'll cut off your funding!"

Finding someway to fight through the involuntary body reaction she was having being in her abuser's presence, she screamed back, "I don't care! Cut it all off! Don't ever contact me again. Both of your can forget I even EXIST!" Roxanne hastily grabbed at her purse before marching out the house and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"<em>The search for those responsible for the attack at the policeman's banquet is still on. If you have <em>any _information on their whereabouts, please contact the local police."_

Jonathan Crane sat at his bedroom desk covered with papers and a glass of expensive vodka. The news was on for background noise, having been working on a theoretical paper when the question of his location came on. Interest having been peaked, the doctor lifted his gaze from his paper to the television where a picture of him from the asylum staff website was posted.

Lifting his classic glassware to his lips, he mused over the screen for a moment before thinking _how nice of the news to let everyone know what fear looks like._

_**Well, don't you look nice on TV.**_

_They don't release how pointless it is to try and find me. What's done and done. I won't be stopped._

_**Let's make sure we don't get caught this time.**_

Tightening his lips, Jonathan took another sip before reassuring Scarecrow _that won't happen._

The news had changed from the topic of him to a lighter story during his inner dialogue, picking up the remote to turn off the TV. The last thing he need while working was the sound of annoying cheerleaders routing on Gotham High School's football team. He remembered his time at the university and hating every time he saw an event announcement for some sport activity.

While in the middle of a thought there was an aggressive knocking at his front door. Considering this was a secret location, Jonathan lifted his head curiously. _**Who the fuck is that?**_

_Let's find out._

As the knocking continued, the doctor reached over to grab at a capped syringe resting in one of the desk's drawers. Hiding the toxin filled needle behind his back, he stood up and approached the door. Unfortunately the peep hole looking out was broken so seeing who was on the other side was difficult. He would simply have to take a chance and open the door to find out who it was.

Turning the knob, he pulled the door open to discover an angered Roxanne standing in front of him. Resting his shoulders back, Jonathan pointed out, "I hope you know I was about to stab you in the neck with this needle."

Not being fazed by this, Roxanne pushed past while asking, "Do you have any alcohol here?"

"The middle cabinet."

After shoving the syringe into his pocket, the doctor raised his eyebrow as he watched the redhead pull a glass out of the cabinet before pouring a good amount of vodka in it. _**The bitch is going to drink all of our Kettle One.**_

Jonathan rolled his eyes as he walked towards the kitchen area to observe the younger woman. It was clear she was distressed, watching the way her hands shook as she took gulps of the drink. The behavior she was exuding was the same she had while reliving the traumatic experiences of her past. It was written all over her face.

After retrieving his own glass, he joined the distraught intern in the kitchen while pouring himself more vodka as well. He watched as a single tear rolled her cheek, reaching over to rub it away. She may have been crying, but she was more angry than sad. Taking a sip from his glass, he asked, "What did she do?"

"My mother," Roxanne gritted her teeth as tears formed in her eyes, "She invited me over her house and invited that _monster _over. How could she still not believe me?"

After she had taken another large gulp of the alcohol, Jonathan reached over to pull the beverage away from her. There was no use in her wasting good vodka while upset and he didn't need her over exaggerating her emotions due to intoxication. Wanting her to be level headed, he placed the glasses to the side while moving closer to her.

Her body shuddered as he ran his fingers down her spine, cooing, "Your mother's mind blocked out something so harmful to her psyche."

"But _that _bitch," Roxanne sneered, looking as if she was trying to make sense of it all, "Has the audacity to deny everything she's done to me. I...I was...I'm so fucking angry. All I wanted to do...was wipe that look off her face. The look as if she owned me."

"You can't let her get away with what she did."

Hazel eyes flickering up to his, she sighed and shook her head, "I broke her tie to me. There won't be anymore funding."

Not being able to help himself from snorting, he asked, "Do you really think not receiving her money will make up for everything that has happened?"

"Maybe not. But, she may relish in the fact I'll soon have nowhere to live."

_**Don't even think about it.**_

Rolling his eyes at Scarecrow, the doctor leaned in and suggested, "Why don't you stay here?"

_**Are you that desperate to get laid you want her around all the time?**_

_Don't you understand this is the real chance to crack her open? She's confronted her attacker and Stacy continues to hold the upper hand now that she's cut off the funding. Roxanne needs this push to finally release what I know is inside._

Roxanne bit back from commenting on how rude Scarecrow was to interrupt while she was upset, but she had enough common sense to know not to piss off the darker personality. She decided to instead touch open his suggestion, "I just called Jim and set everything straight. Not to mention I was attacked by Batman. The last thing I need to be living in the apartment of a fugitive."

"A _no thank _would have been suffice."

Stopping for a moment to recognize he was teasing her rather than scolding, she sighed with a weak smile and apologized, "I'm sorry. I'm so...angry...I'm afraid if I stop being angry I'll just break down. I saw her in the hospital after you poisoned her, but she was fragile then. I wasn't threatened," Her eyes closed and her lips quivered, "She was right in my face...I could smell her breath. Cigarettes and alcohol. It all came back to me..."

Listening intently, he asked curiously, "What did you do then?"

"I yelled." Roxanne shrugged almost pathetically.

_**She had the courage to yell back. I wonder what else she could do to dear old Aunt Stacy with enough motivation.**_

_Why don't we find out?_

After seeing she was still staring off and deep in thought, he sent her over to the couch to get her something a little more substantial. After setting a sandwich in front of her, he joined her on the couch and watched as she ate it. They sat in silence as she tried to calm her nerves, attempting to concentrate of the task of eating.

Jonathan leaned forward, asking in an almost soft manner, "Are you afraid?"

Roxanne stopped mid-bite, her eyes darting over to him. The doctor was trying his hardest to not show how excited he was by her fear, but after knowing him as well as she did she knew how he was feeling. Slowly setting down the plate, Roxanne let out a shaky sigh while running her fingers through her hair.

Roxanne never ceased to amaze him as she began to crawl on top of his body while slowly pushing his back against the couch. _**This woman is all over the place. **_Jonathan ignored Scarecrow as he ran his fingers past her cheeks and into her hair to hold her head in place. Her body easily curved into his as they kissed, moving his hips up and down to press his groin up against her.

Pushing her mouth up against his feverishly, her manicured fingers went to rip open his shirt, "You have a real talent for that, don't you?" He breathed through kisses, tilting his head back as her mouth went for the skin of his neck. Her teeth nicked at his collar bone as they trailed down his bare chest until she reached the brim of his pants.

As she undid his belt buckle and soon released himself, he wondered how a virgin to men knew how to suck dick so well. Jonathan grabbed at the sides of the couch as her tongue slid down the bottom of his shaft. His mouth hung open and his eyes squeezed shut as he felt her lips slid up and down him, sucking while moving up.

_**She really has you by the balls.**_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

Not wanting to finish too soon, he reached down to grab at her hair and pull her back up. He pushed her up off the couch while directing her towards the bedroom. Their lips soon found each other as the crashed onto the bed. His hands grabbed at her wrists to yank them above her head, not being able to fully control himself for much longer.

Roxanne groaned as he gnawed at her neck and grabbed her breast under her shirt and bra. Finding these items to be annoying, he pulled back from her while still straddling her waist, "Take off you shirt. And your bra."

The redhead bit her lower lip while reaching down to grab at the bottom of her shirt and slowly pull it off. There was no denying the growing arousal in his groin as he watched her chest rise up and down, nervously exposing herself to him. Soon her chest was bare and he couldn't help, but dive down to bite at one of her nipples and receive a pained gasp.

His primal desires were taking over him as he yanked down her pants and lifted her bottom up in one swoop. As his tongue pressed against her nipple, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he plunged deep into her wet folds. Her nails instantly grabbed onto the skin of his back as he worked his hips into a rhythm.

Jonathan sat up straight as he continued to buck hard into the younger woman. Arching her back against the bed, she hung her mouth open in pleasure as her body moved up and down. His eyes locked into her chest bouncing up and down, adding to the pleasure of their organs rubbing together. She began to moan even more once he reached down to rub his thumb against her clit. Her legs began to shake with every thrust and he knew she couldn't take it anymore.

And so was he as he continue to thrust into her harshly a few more times before tearing out and spilling himself onto the bedsheets. Sweat glistened off both their bodies as he stayed perched on his knees, trying to regain his composure. Roxanne was trying to do the same as she closed her legs and rolled to the side.

Jonathan finally caught his breath as he looked down at his bedsheets and rolled his eyes. Thankfully he had made a mess of just the thin sheet and not the mattress cover. Bundling it up, he threw the dirty sheet to the floor before falling down besides her. Roxanne seemed to be still catching her breath as he reached his fingertips up against his chest to observe his heart beating fast. The pounding was similar to when someone was afraid and he loved the sensation.

_She really is an interesting specimen. She seems to seek out intimacy every time she's faced with fear._

_**What about that time in her apartment?**_

_That was different; she was drugged. _

_**Maybe she just has an attraction towards you. You can do anything you want, Johnny-Boy, and get away with it.**_

The doctor looked over to see Roxanne lying on her back and seeming to finally recover. Her naked body was something to behold and he couldn't help himself from staring. Slowly his hands reached over to her chest to feel her heart beat, finding it thumping gently and softly. Could he really be able to calm her?

"Come here." He commanded gently before she rested her head against his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

TC Stark: So I just saw _The Three Stooges _movie today with my grandpa. It was so funny and if you're a fan of that old school humor I would definitely suggest it. It was a nice bonding moment between the two of us since watching the old Three Stooges were a warm memory I have with him. So, as you guys know (hopefully) _The Avengers _comes out May 4! And _The Dark Knight Rises _comes out soon afterward. I'm so excited for both! Although I'm a Marvel comic fan, my heart will always love the Batman franchise. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's a simple chapter. I can't wait to write the next two chapters, you're in for a real treat! Love you guys!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Boo!

Philophobia- Fear of Love

Chapter Eleven

In a month funding had been cut from Aunt Stacy. She was no longer receiving any checks from her aunt, though she thought it was strange that her rent had been paid and her car hadn't been repossessed. Roxanne had no idea where this money was coming from, but she found she didn't want to dwell into it too much. If she had then she may find secrets she wasn't willing to accept.

Rather life had gone on as normally as it good; as normally as it could while being involved with Doctor Crane. Winter break had come and with the absence of school and her internship Roxanne was faced with a lot of free time. In fact it had been a little dull without anything stimulating her mind other than the occasional psychology book.

Life had been trying not to worry about Batman watching her every move and distracting herself with going out with friends. She hadn't seen much of Jonathan and from what she had observed from the news neither had the authorities. Roxanne felt terrible knowing the doctor's location and holding it back from Jim Gordon, but truthfully a part of her didn't want to tell the commissioner. Jonathan had been there for her in her time of need and who would she be if she betrayed him like that?

Pushing the thought out of her mind, she stepped into her bathroom to get ready for the evening. Selena had long come back from Canada and the girls were going out that night. Roxanne hadn't been one to spend a lot of time with friends before meeting Crane, but after all the stress she figured she needed some normality in her life. Spending time with girlfriends was normal and she had found she actually enjoyed the festivities.

As she shed her clothes, Roxanne stopped in thought. As much as she tried to paint a pretty picture, her life would never be normal. Even if she hadn't ever met the Master of Fear, she would still have her past follow her. She had tried to go on a date with an average man and it hadn't worked out. Yet it seemed things were actually working out with Jonathan...how strange was that?

* * *

><p>"Come on, Scarecrow, I know you've been putting some strange shit into the drugs."<p>

Carmine Calarco, a representative of Sal Maroni; met with Jonathan Crane in an alley behind a well known underground club. Unfortunately Jonathan had to deal with the likes of these lower class thugs in order to make a little money. Scarecrow didn't mind though, it was a way for the pair to get their drug out into the public. While buyers thought they were purchasing a means to get high, they were really purchasing drugs laced with his toxin.

_**Imagine some idiot freaking out because their high is too much for them.**_

_It's what they deserve for seeking an alternative state. They're too stupid to know not to trust anyone._

Looking at the suited mobster behind his burlap mask, _Scarecrow _shrugged, "All purchases are non-refundable."

"Our clientele is going to dwindle with your drugs making everyone crazy. Believe me, Sal Maroni is not happy with this at all."

"Well, if he's not happy, then ask him what happened to Carmine Falcone when he wasn't happy with me." Both Jonathan and Scarecrow smirked smugly.

Calarco frowned while adjusting his suit, "He will hear about this."

"**Oh, I'm so scared."**

* * *

><p>Kendall had picked up Roxanne around the same time Jonathan was doing his business. The two were heading to meet up with Selena and Johanna at an upscale restaurant recently owned by Bruce Wayne. It was a very fancy place, which would most likely take a large portion of money that she allowed herself to use each week.<p>

Drinks were placed in front of them as Roxanne tuned in on what Selena was talking about, "I think it's terrible what's happened. I mean, I feel so bad for Kendall and Roxanne, you two have actually worked with those maniacs."

"I'm so happy that internship is over," Kendall stated while cutting at her steak, "It's like a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. Next time I'm not going to risk my life for some college credits."

Johanna nodded while twirling at her pasta dish, "Good choice. Now is not the time to go into the psychology field; criminals have changed."

"Agreed," Selena pointed, "I'm seriously considering becoming a guidance councilor."

As the three girls discussed their future plans, Roxanne shrugged while speaking up, "I've actually agreed to go back to Arkham after the winter break."

Her former fellow intern gawked while questioning, "You're going to go back? After what happened? I mean...Crane was your patient and look what happened! Look at what happened to Dr. Quinzel, that could have been you!"

The redhead shrugged again as she picked up her dirty martini, "I think what happened is even more reason for me to stay in the field. I can't just give up. Then people like The Joker will have won."

Johanna blinked a few times before asking, "Yes, but Crane was your client. Doesn't it frighten you he could have hurt you?"

"But, he didn't." Roxanne lied. It was only a partial lie, Scarecrow had been the real one to hurt her even if it was in Jonathan's body.

The conversation was soon moved on to other things as Roxanne was left in her thoughts. No matter what her friends wouldn't understand her relationship with the doctor, not that she did either. It would have been hard to take him out if he hadn't ever attacked the banquet and would be out of the question now. It was too much to ask for a man with whom she could do the typical couple thing and introduce to her friends.

Suddenly not wanting her salmon anymore, Roxanne excused herself to the bathroom. She needed to break away from the table for a moment and compose herself. She had hoped a winter break would take her mind off of her inner conflict, but it hadn't. Rather she was constantly confronted by questions of her involvement with Crane. Although no one knew how close the two had gotten, she couldn't help but feel paranoid.

After washing her hands, she exited the bathroom though didn't get very far, "Ms. Downey?"

Roxanne turned around to see Bruce Wayne coming out of the boy's bathroom. The only interaction they had had that she knew about was their brief encounter at the banquet. She hadn't the best first impression of him considering her last image of him was watching him fleeing as Two-Face held a gun up to her head.

Unbeknownst to her Bruce had seen her again as Batman. He shouldn't have rough handled her the way he did, but he was so mad at the time. Though, after confronting her as Batman, he couldn't help but think of the words she had spoken. Batman wanted to inspire the people of Gotham to stand up against scum and it seemed the persona he had put on had made people lose their faith in humanity.

Not wanting to be rude, she faked a smile, "I was going to say what a surprise, but you do own this restaurant."

Bruce gave a sheepish laugh, "I suppose it's a little hobby of mine; buying hotels and restaurants."

"To impress your dates, right?"

The billionaire grinned and shrugged, "Well, how else am I going to get through the front door?"

The two stood in silence for a moment as Roxanne referenced to her table, "Well, I have to be getting back to my friends. Have a good night, Bruce."

Bruce nodded politely as the two went their separate ways. He couldn't help, but stare at her as she walked back to her table of friends. As he sat back down at his own table with his model date, he stared at Roxanne. Things had seemed pretty inactive since the banquet, but he worried about the young woman. Harleen Quinzel had been corrupted by The Joker and he didn't want to see another innocent mind be torn apart by the likes of Crane.

Johanna leaned in to whisper and giggle, "Is that Bruce Wayne?"

Not wanting to seem as if she knew him, Roxanne feigned interest as she turned towards his table. After it was confirmed, she turned back and stated, "You do know he owns this restaurant, right?"

"He owns a lot of things," Selena pointed out, "He is a lot more handsome in person. I should be there with him."

"He only dates models." The Indian girl retorted.

Rolling her eyes, the Canadian scoffed, "I'm prettier than any model."

"Vanity will get you nowhere."

In an effort to prevent her two friends from arguing over the bachelor, Roxanne asked, "Selena, aren't you dating someone?"

"Barry. So?" The blonde scoffed while reaching over and patting the redhead's hand, "Honey, if the city's most handsome and richest man came up to me I wouldn't even know the name Barry existed."

All three girls gawked at their friend as Kendall intervened, "That's horrible. Barry is such a nice guy."

Roxanne agreed, "You can't just drop a man whom you've been with for years just because Bruce Wayne shows up. He could have no personality."

Selena shrugged and admitted, "Who cares? He has a shit load of money."

Johanna shook her head while ordering another drink, "You, my dear, have lost your mind."

The conversation dropped with the girl being scrutinized stating she stood her ground. The four continued on with their evening until the check was placed on their table. The girls split the check into their own shares since they had all ordered things that were relatively around the same price range. Either way, it was money Roxanne really couldn't afford to be spending.

The redhead stood up and pulled her short gray pea coat to go over her long sleeved red dressed. It was pretty cold out as she opted for a pair of black heeled boots to go over her thick stockings. She was pulling on a scarf when Johanna suggested, "How about we go to that new club that just opened up? I'm not ready to go home yet."

The other two girls enthusiastically agreed as they turned to see Roxanne answer. Running her fingers through her curly hair, she replied, "Um, I don't think so. I'm actually tired and I want to get up early tomorrow to work out," Looking to Kendall she insisted, "But, go out and have fun. I'll order a cab outside."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

After saying her goodbyes to her friends, Roxanne walked outside where the restaurant's doormen were waiting. She was about to ask one to hail her a cab when she heard someone approach her, "You're not leaving with your friends?"

She turned to see Bruce Wayne approach her as she gave a small smile, "No, they want to go out to a club."

"And you don't?" He looked confused.

She shrugged while answering, "Not really. It's late and I've already drank all I can afford for the night, so there's really no point."

Bruce nodded while handing his ticket to the valet boy, "Are you waiting for your car?"

"No, I'm going to call a cab."

The billionaire scoffed, "I insist on driving you home."

At this Roxanne couldn't help, but raise her eyebrows. She wasn't sure how comfortable she felt about having Gotham's most eligible bachelors drive her home. Though, after much persistence Bruce had managed to convince her to get into his very expensive Lamborghini. It all seemed too strange for her, why was he being so nice.

Bruce had asked her for her address even though he was well aware of where she lived. As Batman he staked her house out often to make sure Scarecrow was on his best behavior. All he had seen though for that whole time was two people interacting with each other. He had wished he hadn't been so blind to the obvious signs.

As his car whipped around a corner, Bruce started to speak, "Roxanne...I hope you can forgive me for what happened that night. I shouldn't have left you there...I suppose I just panicked."

Taken back by his sudden sincerity, Roxanne clenched onto her purse and tried not to remember the feel of a gun against her temple, "It's alright. It's hard to know what to do when faced in that situation. I'm sick to my stomach thinking about what those people had to endure."

"It must be hard. Last time we spoke you were sure about Dr. Crane's recovery."

Sighing, the younger woman tried to explain, "I was...very upset. I couldn't believe it. I had wanted to believe he had really changed. I wonder if it's something I could have done."

Bruce frowned. Her tone seemed sincere enough and he wondered if he had put blame on her for no reason. Perhaps she really didn't have any involvement in Crane's deceptive ways after all. If that were the case he felt sorry he had accused her, but he wondered how she could have not been involved after spending so much time with him.

Deciding to change the subject, he asked, "So, are you still seeing that man you were involved with?"

Fidgeting nervously, she took in a deep breath before replying, "Yes."

"How come you weren't out with him tonight?"

"He's...a very secluded person." Roxanne gave a small laugh.

As Bruce continued to drive, he peered over at her cautiously. He needed to watch how he worded things to make sure it didn't seem as if he knew who the younger woman was dating, "It must be hard...dating someone like that."

"It can be," The redhead spoke softly, "It may be complicated. But...I do care for him. He's a good man."

Jonathan Crane a good man? Bruce couldn't fathom the idea. Was Roxanne putting on an act for the bachelor or did she really think this way? If that were the case he feared for the younger woman. He couldn't allow her mind to be corrupted the way Harley Quinn's was. Roxanne was far too innocent for him to allow the crazed doctor to make her into a monster.

Soon they stopped in front of Roxanne's building as she turned to Bruce with a smile, "Well, thank you so much for driving me home. I really appreciate it."

"Of course, it's my pleasure," Bruce smiled back as he watched her collect her purse from the ground, "Roxanne, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

After trying to find the right words, he asked, "Do you think people can change?"

Roxanne considered his question for a moment, trying to think of the best way to answer him. She had thought once upon a time Jonathan could change. During the end of their sessions together she truly thought the doctor had changed and would be a different person. Even before the banquet incident she had hopes that he could go back into society as an accepted person.

Now though she realized how farfetched that thought was. She realized that ever since Ron had violated him, Jonathan could never be the same. Ever since Scarecrow had emerged in his mind Jonathan had been transformed into a completely different person. And despite the two personalities being at odds every once and a while, Scarecrow had been there for the doctor in his time of need.

The answer coming into mind, she spoke, "I believe everyone has their own way of dealing with their problems."


	12. Chapter 12

TC Stark: Hey, cool cats! So, this is a little fun chapter before the next one. I am so excited to write the next one, it's when Roxanne breaks! Oh my God, I'm really excited to write it. But, for the mean time I hope you like this one. Not sure if you guys are Marvel fans, but are you ready to Assemble May 4th? And The Dark Knight Rises is this July! Oh man, alright guys, love ya!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.

Caligynephobia- Fear of beautiful women.

Chapter Twelve

_**Look towards the end of the bar.**_

Jonathan looked over towards the direction Scarecrow had pointed him in. A few nights afterward meeting with the Maroni representative the doctor found himself in a small dingy bar in the Narrows drinking a Manhattan. Roxanne had been so concerned with him not being able to be out in public, but Crane didn't fear anyone or anything. No one was going to stop him.

_What are you talking about?_

_**The little blonde one. Let's take her home and watch her scream.**_

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head and went back to his cocktail. He was in no mood to entertain some absent-minded floozy who he was positive would give him poor results. Jonathan could instantly tell the kind of patient she would be and he wasn't going to waste his toxin on trash. Just because he was on the run from the police didn't mean he needed to lower his standards.

_**What's the problem? Do you have some false sense of loyalty to Red?**_

_What does Roxanne have anything to do with not wanting to drug that blonde bimbo?_

_**Ever since she came running to you that one night you haven't taken any of my suggestions. I want that blonde over there to beg us to make it stop. What's the big deal? You haven't seen Red in a month.**_

_I don't see the problem in trying to keep it classy. I already have my toxin circulating around due to selling it to all the head mobsters. And I have taken patients to experiment on._

_**Yea, but none of them have looked like that blonde over there. Admit it, Johnny-Boy, you've got it bad for Miss Sexually Repressed.**_

"Staring off into space, doc?"

Hearing the familiar high pitched voice of his former colleague, Jonathan turned to his left with a sneer. Sitting next to him was none other than Harley Quinn. Even without her imitation Joker make up, people recognized who she was. The doctor rolled his eyes at the bartender nervously attending to the Jack and Coke she had ordered. In what world did some floozy who practically fucked her way to the top become so feared?

Jonathan looked her up and down to see she had her blonde hair pulled up into two pigtails and was wearing tight leather pants along with a red and black corset that showed off her breasts. The Scarecrow was drooling, though he commented dryly, "You're looking nice this evening, Quinn."

"Sorry, Johnny-Boy, I'm not into pretty boys."

"Clearly not," He scoffed while talking a sip of his Manhattan, "Perhaps if I would have had scars protruding from the sides of my lips you would have taken me up on that date I asked you out on. Though to be honest it's a good thing you didn't."

Remembering this incident, which was when she first started working at the asylum; she grinned, "Oh, and why not?"

_**Yes, why not?**_

Leaning forward, his lips curved upwards in an almost sick fashion as he cooed, "Because I couldn't stand you and I was planning on gassing you with my toxin."

Rather than become insulted or even scared, Harley held her chest in a dramatically flattered way. She then scooted her stool forward while resting her elbows against the bar counter and reached up to touch the doctor's cheek, "Oh, Jonathan, what a romantic you are. Do you show your little girlfriend this much affection?"

There was no sense beating around the bush as he sat up and asked, "What does Ms. Downey have to do with your presence ruining my evening alone?"

"Are you ever alone in that brain of yours?"

Having become bored with their interaction, he asked in a droll fashion, "What are you doing here?"

Harley scoffed as she took a sip of her drink, "A girl can't have a drink with her old colleague?"

"Where's your boyfriend?"

At this question she became made and clenched her fist, "Mr. J left for some fun and left me home! Can you believe that? I'm telling you, ever since the banquet he hasn't been including me in on his fun. The nerve!"

Jonathan rolled his eyes while finishing his Manhattan, "I wonder why."

_**I'm bored. She's just like every other whiny little bitch.**_

_Did she think her and that maniac were going to live in a house with a white picket fence?_

"So," The blonde started while hanging her arm over her chair and grinning, "What are you planning on doing with that cute little redhead?"

Growling, he stated, "That's none of your concern."

Harley began laughing, "Mr. J said you would react that way."

_**Getting mad, Johnny-Boy?**_

_Shut up._

Clenching his fists, Jonathan stood up and adjusted his jacket. He then turned to a grinning harlequinn and pointed out, "I'm glad The Joker was successful in manipulating you to help him escape. You really didn't have a future before meeting him. Send my regards, won't you?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment."- Buddha.<em>

Was she absolutely mad? Roxanne sighed as she clicked out the window on her laptop computer. She remembered the time when she needed to view these self-help websites. Going into the psychology field, she tried to convince herself that she was well enough emotionally to help others. The truth at the time was she was just caging in her demons and not putting any thought at all into them.

The ride Bruce had given her the other day had given her a lot to think about. For a brief moment she had spoken about her relationship as if it were _normal. _As if the man she was seeing wasn't wanted by Gotham's police force and Batman. She had even told the billionaire that Jonathan was a good guy. Was he...a good guy? He did bad things...did he? But, he had treated her well. Did he?

Roxanne shook her head in confusion. The thought of Jonathan made her head spin. There was no doubt that she couldn't seem to let him go despite knowing she should. There was no way she wanted to be like Harley and abandon her life just to go along with a madman. She knew what he was doing was wrong, yet she knew she had feelings for him. What was wrong with her?

There was suddenly a knock on her door as she shut down her laptop before heading towards the door. There were two men standing in front of her in simple jeans and T-Shirts, causing Roxanne to raise her eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

"Roxanne Downey?"

"How do you know my name?" She grabbed at the doorknob warily, becoming nervous.

The two men looked at each other before nodding, "You need to come with us. Don't ask questions, just follow us."

Roxanne's eyes widened as she backed up while the men approached her. Before she was able to scream, one clamped a hand over her mouth. Her heart was pumping fast as she slammed her fist into the man's crotch, causing him to release her. The other growled as he ran towards her and began to shake her, "Shut up, bitch, we were sent by Scarecrow to bring you to him."

* * *

><p>"Carl, why does my date look pissed off?"<p>

One of the men looked over at the other nervously as the three stood in front of Jonathan Crane. After revealing why they were there, the henchmen had taken Roxanne to a Chinese restaurant deep in the Narrows. It seemed like a traditional establishment until they led the younger woman up a flight of stairs where the doctor was sitting at table by himself. His table was the only one there along with a fairly sized bar.

It was clear the doctor wasn't amused and was looking for answers, "Well?"

"Um...ugh..."

"Leave. You'll get your medicine later."

Roxanne noticed the frightened looks on the men as they quickly left the room, leaving the two alone. Jonathan nodded towards the chair across from his, though she stood still with her arms folded, "Wasn't that a bit too theatrical?"

The doctor snorted, "I apologize for those idiots, but Arkham doesn't really offer the brightest help. Seeing as Batman has taken a liking to you due to your association with me, I sent them. Clearly, not the best decision. Now, will you sit down and join me for dinner?"

Sighing, she decided to take a seat as a young waitress placed a dirty martini in front of her. She took a curious look at it for a moment before giving in. There was a satisfied smirk on his lips as he ordered another Scotch on the rocks. A plate of wonton chips were placed in the middle of their table along with a dish of duck sauce.

Roxanne couldn't help, but notice how calm he was while picking up a chip to dip in the sauce. She tilted her head while asking, "How is this possible?"

"I told you I don't fear anyone, Roxy," He smirked while taking a sip of his alcoholic beverage, "I know it's not as nice looking as Tao, but the food is good."

"I'm...impressed?"

Jonathan chuckled, "You doubt me, Roxy?"

"Oh, excuse me, I should have known better." She joked.

_**This is getting too campy.**_

Jonathan rolled his eyes as they ordered their meals. They dove into a steady chat as she explained, "That night has really had an impact on people. Kendall doesn't want to step foot into the asylum ever again and another of my friends is even considering changing careers."

"That girl was always weak minded," He added as appetizers were served, "Pathetic."

After the comment he noticed how she was looking at him. His eyebrow raised in curiosity as the redhead asked, "Why me?"

_**I don't think she really wants to know.**_

Deciding the proper thing would be to be honest, Jonathan replied calmly, "I wanted to get out of the asylum. You were strong minded enough to give me a challenge and I knew when the time came you would vouch for my release. You certainly didn't disappoint," The doctor took a moment to take a sip from his drink before continuing, "The discovery of who you really were came after my release. I hadn't expected you to work against me nor had I foreseen you telling me to _fuck off. _I became proud of you in that moment."

_**I wonder how long it'll take for her to stand up and throw her drink in your face.**_

_I won't let her walk out that door._

Rather than the events Scarecrow had predicted happening, Roxanne let out a small laugh, "You might be the first man to be happy a woman told you to go fuck yourself."

"Well, it lead to me fucking you, so I am pretty happy." He condescendingly smirked.

"Jonathan, why are you paying my bills?"

_**I told you that was a bad idea.**_

_Let's not forget whose the one in charge of money._

_**You're using it on trash.**_

After giving a nonchalant shrug, he explained, "You refuse to move in and I can't let you live on the streets."

Roxanne shook her head, slightly bemused, "You, Doctor Crane, are one confusing patient."

"Oh, no, my dear, you are the confusing one."


	13. Chapter 13

TC Stark: Ugh, sorry guys, that it took me so long. I just finished my last school assignment ever! Time to live life completely school-free! lol I hope you all really like this chapter, it's dark and it's when Roxanne finally breaks! Has everyone seen the Avengers and drooled over it like I have? Lol! And who is excited for The Dark Knight Rises! I hope Cillian Murphy is in it! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, you keep me going!

Disclaimer: I only own Roxanne and Stacy.

Teratophobia- Fear of Monsters

Chapter Thirteen

Jonathan Crane watched as Roxanne slept naked in his bed. It was pretty early so he didn't blame the girl for taking some extra time to sleep. After all she was on winter break and he was a convict on the run, so what did they have to be up for? Unfortunately the doctor was use to waking up early after years of hard studying and research, so being up long before others was something he had become accustomed to.

It also gave him a moment to stare at her for a little longer. During the night before he had viewed her as a sexual whom he was sleeping with. Now with the rays of sun shining in through the window and onto her body, he tried to look deeper within. He gazed down the lines of her figure, taking in how peaceful she looked. With her eyes closed and her chest gently rising up and down he couldn't even tell she was a victim of sexual abuse.

_It's not enough._

_**What are you talking about?**_

_Roxanne's funding being cut, poisoning her aunt, making her mine...it's not enough. It doesn't make up for what happened. She hasn't had her revenge the way I had mine._

_**What are you thinking about doing?**_

_I think you know._

The Scarecrow was smirking as Roxanne slowly began to stir. Jonathan's eyes gazed down her bare silhouette. Nothing was out of place. She was simply perfection and it took all his restraint not to hop back in bed with her. Now wasn't the time to become distracted. He needed to immerse himself in his plan and make it come to life.

Finally the redhead's eyes slowly fluttered opened as her body began to stretch gently. Her body twisted onto her back as she murmured, "How long have you been watching me?"

Lazily shrugging, the doctor answered, "Not too long."

Jonathan watched as she slowly sat up in bed and yawned. He stayed in his arm chair as she passed him and made her way towards the bathroom. All his plans were flashing before his mind, too distracted to give Roxanne the attention she deserved. Getting up from his chair, he made his way towards the bathroom.

The door was open and he watched as she brushed her teeth. Leaning against the door frame, he stated, "I seem to be distracted. Shall we meet later tonight?"

"Where?" She asked after spitting.

_**Yes, where, genius?**_

_Good question._

Giving it a moment's thought, he answered, "Would you mind the Chinese restaurant again?"

"Not at all," She shook her head, "I'll meet you then."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm proud of you.<strong>_

_Why do I sense condensation in your voice?_

_**Oh no, I'm excited about this. This is the best thing you've done in a while.**_

_It will be our masterpiece._

Jonathan smirked in satisfaction as he made his way through the streets of the Narrows. Roxanne had left his apartment soon after he took her in the bathroom. Since the two had come to an understanding about their roles in each others lives, he seemed to give into his primal needs more. There was work to do and he had wasted a good thirty minutes on fulfilling both their basic needs.

One of the great things about going to as much school as he had, was that he memorized things very well. His mind held a large amount of information, including the location of the person he was looking for. It seemed like yesterday that he was walking around these exact streets, rounding the same corner he had months ago.

Adjusting his glasses, he stepped into the lobby of the building before buzzing the correct apartment number. It didn't surprise him when he heard the sound of the door being unlocked without asking who was there. If it had been Roxanne, she would have made sure whomever was there wasn't a threat. Honestly, how were these two ever related?

_**Think she'll welcome us with open arms?**_

_Doubt it._

Jonathan couldn't contain his excitement as he rang the doorbell of the apartment he was looking for. It didn't take long for the door to be opened, though he needed to kick it back open once it was slammed shut. Apparently, he wasn't getting that warm greeting. Upon seeing who it was, Stacy had attempted to close her door on her attacker.

"No use in fighting, Miss McAllen." He stated calmly while slamming the back of her head into the wall, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

><p>Was Roxanne really excited to go out to eat again with a criminal? Why was it that she felt excitement while getting ready? As she hung dangling earrings from her lobes, she tried to contain her inner joy. What was wrong with her? How could she actually find happiness in the prospect of going out with Jonathan?<p>

In the middle of applying lip-gloss, Roxanne took a moment to sit back and think. Despite everything her logical mind was telling her, she still enjoyed spending time with him. It would only be her luck that when she did find a man, he was a criminal. Not just any criminal; a criminal with a multiple personality disorder. It was like she was dating two men at the same time.

Looking down at her phone, she noticed it was time. Instead of being picked up by a couple of Crane's goons, she opted to take the subway. Since winter break had started, she hadn't used her car as much. It had actually worked out for the better, she hadn't much money to spend. Besides, something about taking public transportation made her feel safer from Batman.

She shook her head. There must have been something seriously wrong with her, if she was fearing the Batman. Wasn't he the man who was trying to protect the people of Gotham? Rather than running into his arms, she was running into the Scarecrow's. Well, not him. The public only knew the criminal as the Scarecrow. If only they knew, Jonathan Crane still lived.

* * *

><p>Roxanne's heart pounded as she stepped into the Chinese restaurant. She had no idea what to say or if they would even know what she was talking about. It all felt so wrong. As if she were meeting up for a match of illegal card playing. If he had never reverted back to his old ways, they could have showcased their relationship in public. Though, a thought crossed her mind. Would she even want to admit she was dating him?<p>

Closing in on the reception desk, she didn't need to say a word as the hostess spoke, "Downstairs."

"Downstairs?" Hadn't they eaten upstairs last time? She didn't even know there was a downstairs.

She nodded while pointing to the red velvet curtain behind her. Roxanne bit her lower lip, Jonathan must have notified them of her arrival. The fact that she was slowly becoming known in the underground community as his, was unsettling. She held her stomach while stepping behind the curtain to notice a door.

As she opened the door, she noticed it was pitch black. The only way she was able to navigate down the stairs, was by the dim flame radiating off a candle. From what she could make out, it was a small stem candle resting on a table. Though, that was all she was able to do. Her heart was pounding within her chest as she glided down the stairs.

"I apologize for the lighting in this room." She finally heard Jonathan speak.

Her heel finally touched the ground, asking, "Will we be eating this way the whole night?"

Chuckling, he answered, "Oh, no. I've planned quite the evening."

Roxanne couldn't help, but laugh as she felt his body closing in on hers. His arms wrapped around her waist as his lips leaned into hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck involuntarily, returning the kiss. The greeting made it seem like they were a normal couple, just out for a lovely night. How could she feel so comfortable in the arms of a madman?

Finally his lips released hers, pulling back with an unseen smirk, "Lemme turn on the lights."

"Please do."

_**Showtime.**_

With the flick of his fingers, the downstairs basement was fully lit. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the quick change, blinking a few times. Suddenly, she let out a loud gasp. Jonathan smirked as she noticed Aunt Stacy tied to a chair. Her arms were bound behind her and a large piece of duck tape was covering her mouth. Her head hung downwards, her dirty blonde hair hanging in front of her.

"Jonathan, what the fuck!" The redhead's eyes darted over to him, shocked, "What are you doing?"

The sides of his lips curled up, cooing, "Not what I'm doing. What you're going to do."

Her mouth was hanging open as he stepped towards her. Her eyes watched as he pulled a switchblade knife out of his pocket and handed it to her. Roxanne shook her head, while backing up, "No, no! What are you doing, Jonathan?"

"Making things right. You need this."

"No. I told you I didn't. I told you I was fine." She stressed.

Giving her an almost sympathetic look, Jonathan spoke, "No, you aren't. You need this. You will never be able to move on in your life, if you don't have your revenge."

"That is not who I am."

_We'll see about that._

_**Let's begin this.**_

Trying to contain his excitement, he walked over to the chair that held an unconscious Stacy. In one shift motion, he smacked the back of her head. The inked woman's head instantly shot up, her eyes darting around nervously. Roxanne bit her lower lip, whispering, "Is she poisoned?"

"Oh, no," Crane chuckled, grabbing at a chunk of hair to yank her head back, "I want her to feel everything."

With his other hand, he ripped the duck tape off. It wasn't long before she was cursing, "What the fuck is going on! Roxanne, what the fuck? You know this maniac!"

Upon being addressed by her aunt, Roxanne felt her throat close up. Her eyes instantly darted towards the ground as the older woman continued, "I always knew you were a sick fuck. What are you, fucking this guy? He tortured me! Do you know what he's done! I should have known you would do something like this, you fucking bitch. After you made up-"

"I didn't make anything up!" Roxanne screamed, "You know what you did!"

"I didn't do shit! You're the one fucking a maniac!"

_This is turning out well._

_**Red's breaking. Let the aunt loose.**_

_Not yet._

"Don't you understand what you did to me?" Roxanne's eyes began to tear, tightening her fists, "I was only 15! I wasn't able to get close to anyone for years!"

"Oh, yea, brilliant man you turned to," Stacy sneered angrily, "Listen, you little cunt, stop lying. Why do you think your parents left you in the first place? Your dad could have taken you with him. And you could have lived with Lucille. But, they didn't want you! You were always looking for attention. Oh, _wah, _my parents are splitting up. _Wah. _Get over it!"

Hot tears began to scream down her cheeks as she screamed angrily, "You _destroyed _my life! You lied your way out of what happened."

Jonathan smirked at the two's fighting, knowing it was time to unleash the beast. Pulling out the key to the handcuffs that were around her wrists, the doctor unlocked them. Stacy was so angry, she didn't even turn to attack him. Rather, she instantly darted over to her niece with ferocity, "Look at you now, Roxanne. You're going to be wanted and thrown into that nut house you found your boyfriend in!"

As Stacy leaned into the younger woman's body, Roxanne squeezed her eyes shut while screaming, "Get away! Get away!"

"What? Am I making you uncomfortable?" She mocked, leaning in more, "Face me!"

"Get. Away. From. Me!"

Stacy smirked almost sadistically as her hand lashed out to grab at her face, "You know what, Roxanne? You're right? I did fuck you. I fucked you right! And I remember the look on your face as I finger fucked you. You liked it, you little slut."

The redhead yanked her face away, exclaiming, "No, I didn't! I hated it!"

"Oh, no you didn't," The older woman grabbed at her arms, "You liked licking pussy."

At this, Roxanne began flaying around violently. No matter where she moved, Stacy's hands were on her. Just like before. Those rough, calloused hands roaming around her body. Violating her. Not caring she was screaming for it to stop. Her hands were tearing at her dress, rubbing her body against hers. Slamming her against the wall and slamming her lips onto hers.

As Stacy tried to violate her like so many times before, Roxanne's mind suddenly snapped. She was screaming inwardly in protest and knew she couldn't allow this to happened again. Her heart was racing and adrenaline was coursing through her veins. How she hadn't noticed she was gripping the switchblade Jonathan had given her before, was beyond her. It was the only option.

Suddenly, she was slamming the sharp blade into Stacy. The inked woman's screaming was muted, drowned out by her own inner screaming. She couldn't count how many times she stabbed her aunt, not even feeling the blood splattering against her skin. Her arm was flaying out, the blade stabbing into all parts of Stacy's body.

It wasn't until the blonde's nails tore at her arms that she stopped, realizing Stacy's lifeless body had fallen to the floor. In an instant, Roxanne threw the knife down and clamped her hands onto her mouth. It was then she realized the amount of blood that was on her hands, tasting the iron flavor on her lips. The blood was moist against her body, making her dress feel heavy.

Pulling her hands away from her face, she began to cry violently. Her chest was rising up and down quickly and it was easy to see she was hyperventilating. Realizing what she had done, she gripped at her red curls. Her eyes were darting back and forth, looking at the amount of blood that pooled around her aunt's body.

_**You were right. With the right push, she cracked.**_

_I knew she had it in her. It was only a matter of time._

Roxanne looked up at Jonathan, her voice shaking, "I-I...I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it."

He watched as she broke down, practically falling to the ground in agony. She couldn't believe she had really just killed her aunt. No, no. How was this possible. As her adrenaline rush calmed down, the reality had practically smacked her in the face. Oh, God. She had killed someone! She had just killed her aunt.

Becoming lost in her own madness, she began to rock back and forth while scratching at her arms. The doctor was carefully observing her body's reactions, watching the remorse that was taking over. Her body was reacting so violently to what she had done. Pity began to take over his. Feeling sorry that she couldn't see the good she had done.

Jonathan stepped closer before crouching down to her level. Her crying had calmed down, but she was muttering, "I didn't mean it...I didn't mean it..."

Pulling the younger woman in, he ran his fingers through her blood splattered hair while cooing, "Shh...Don't cry. Don't cry over scum. Come now, let's go back to my apartment where you can shower."

The feel of his body brought an odd comfort to her, wrapping her arms around his waist to cry into his chest. It didn't matter that it was him to kidnap her aunt. If he hadn't ever done that, Stacy would have been alive. But, none of that mattered in that moment. All she knew was that Jonathan was there for her, offering to comfort her in his own way. Even if it was the wrong way.


	14. Chapter 14

TC Stark: Oh god, so sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out! I've just been so busy, ugh! Well, I do hope you like this chapter and aren't you guys excited for July 20th! Enjoy!

Dementophobia- Fear of losing your own mind

Disclaimer: I only own Roxanne and Lucy and Bradley.

Chapter Fourteen

Screaming. She screamed so loud. It was ear shattering. It had to stop. Why couldn't it stop? Why wouldn't she stop? She needed to stop. How? Oh, God, how? Stop it. Please, just stop screaming. There was no other way. No way to stop her. The knife. The knife sliced into flesh and suddenly the screaming stopped. It wasn't there anymore. Only the deafening sound of silence.

Roxanne flew up from bed, letting out a terrified gasp. For a whole week, she had been having the same nightmare. Every time she closed her eyes, Stacy's screaming face appeared before her. Screaming bloody murder. She was a murderer. Oh, God. She grabbed at her red curls. She had murdered someone. Her aunt. Who was she anymore?

Her hands were shaking, as the door opened, "Is it the same dream?"

Jonathan Crane. The only way Roxanne remotely felt comfortable in her own skin, was by staying at the doctor's place. It was so wrong. He had gone about his everyday life, as if nothing had happened. As if she hadn't killed someone. As if every time she showered, she felt Stacy's blood still on her. As if she couldn't wash it away.

She hadn't gone to her apartment or driven her car in that week. She had no idea if it was still even being paid for. She didn't care. Roxanne couldn't even fathom trying to go about her life anymore. It would all be pretending. A mask. A disguise. Was this who she really was? Sure, she had built up anger due to what had happened to her. But, never even to kill. Had she been wrong about who she was, all along?

"You mean nightmare." She finally spoke, while holding his forehead.

_**She's been like this all week.**_

_She just needs some time to adjust. She eventually cracked, in time. Now, we will just wait._

_**You really love these little experiments, don't you?**_

_She's fascinating._

"Come into the kitchen, I made coffee."

Roxanne sighed, before slipping out of bed. Truthfully, she hadn't seen much of Jonathan that week. She had no idea what he was doing and a part of her didn't want to know. He was allowing her time to herself. Time to think. He knew she needed to process what had happened. To know why she had just snapped.

When she wasn't thinking about the crime she had committed, she was thinking about him. During the week, her mind went in and out of emotional states. She should have put all the blame on him. He had kidnapped Stacy. Put the two in the room and hoped for destruction. But, he hadn't been the one to stab her. She had. She had no one to blame, but herself. And when all was done, Jonathan had been the one to comfort her. The tattooed woman had hurt Roxanne and all he wanted to do was right those wrongs.

Her body into the kitchen, where Jonathan stood. He was wearing a clean, white T-Shirt, and a pair of dark green pajama bottoms. Even in nightwear, he looked well kept. He wasn't like any criminal her classes or Arkham had taught her about. There was never a hair out of place and somehow he always wore the finest suits.

Roxanne poured milk into her coffee, as Jonathan turned on his television. She turned, to see he had turned on the news. The doctor was always watching the news. It seemed that people were slowly forgetting the incident at the banquet. Things were starting to return back to normal. And the public was suspicious. Fearful that soon it would all end. She could imagine that Jonathan was ecstatic. Gotham was in a state of panic and nothing was happening.

"_In other news. A local woman is pleading the public to look out for her sister. Stacy McAllen has been missing for a week now. Lucille Downey has offered a reward, to whoever has any information. Stacy is a bartender at Barney's and volunteers at the soup kitchen. If you have any information, please contact the local police."_

Roxanne snorted, "She did that once. And that was only to get the free food."

Jonathan raised his eyebrow, while observing her. Anger was crawling up her spine; wrapping itself around her skin. The timid, depressed woman who had occupied his apartment for the past week, was disappearing. Replaced was the woman he knew and had grown attached to. The woman he had know was there all along.

As anger consumed her, the doctor approached her from behind. Her eyes were fixed on the television, as his right arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. His other hand crawled up to her neck, while gently holding it. He could feel her heart beating, pounding as her fear and guilt turned into anger.

"How does that make you feel?"

"Angry."

Roxanne's back arched into him, as Jonathan's hand tucked into her underwear. Her hand reached behind her, to grab at his dark locks, as he violently shoved a finger into her. Her mouth hung open slightly, as he cooed into her ear, "Don't try and make a saint out of a sinner."

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne sat in his large mansion, deep in thought. While it seemed civilians being kidnapped in Gotham was nothing out of the ordinary, this case stuck out. Stacy McAllen's disappearance didn't stand out in his mind, until he found out who her sister was. Lucille Downey. He had heard of that surname before. Briefly. He had called the redheaded intern <em>Ms. Downey,<em> before being told to call her by her first name.

Leaning back in his chair, he searched through Gotham's database. He typed in the missing woman's name, along with Roxanne's, as Alfred appeared behind him, "Always sneaking up on me, huh?"

"Do you think Dr. Crane had anything to do with that woman's disappearance?"

The link between Stacy and Roxanne appeared on his large screen, as he thought out loud, "He has to have a hold on her. Roxanne's record is completely clean. How could she have gotten involved with him? I need to get a hold of their sessions in Arkham."

* * *

><p>"<em>Darling, please call me. I'm worried about your aunt."<em>

Roxanne couldn't count how many times her mother had called and texted her. She ignored every single one. How could Lucille possibly think that her daughter would have any clue about Stacy's whereabouts? Or that she would even care? It was sickening how deep in denial her mother was. How much she turned a blind eye to the evils her sister had done.

Stopping in front of her apartment, the redhead let out a sigh. She really shouldn't have been so cynical. Stacy had done her fair shares of wrongs, but killing her wouldn't make up for what had happened. Taking her life would never take back the fact she was molested. Her punishment should have been spending her sorry life in that bar, rather than having her life taken away by her own niece.

She felt so torn. Every moral fiber of her body wanted her to feel sorry for what she did. She had taken a life. Killed someone. In such a brutal manner. Roxanne should have turned herself in, something. Though, would being arrested really make up for what had happened? Every time she thought about it, she felt a mixture of sorrow and anger. Could she really justify what happened, because she was molested?

It had been a while, since she had been at her apartment. Truthfully, she had been avoiding the place. Her paranoia had gotten the best of her. With Stacy's disappearance all over the news, she was fearful. Roxanne had no idea what Jonathan had done with her body and she honestly didn't want to know. That didn't mean she couldn't be pinned to the murder, though.

Sighing, she headed upstairs. Taking a look at her old apartment, might remind her of who she really was. Seeing her materialistic belongings, might remind her of her life before Jonathan. Truthfully, Roxanne had been less than happy, when she heard she would be overseeing the doctor. He was secluded and quiet; nothing really that exciting. She wanted to see the Joker. She wanted the glory. The best news, was when she found out she would be assisting Dr. Harleen.

Soon after their first session, she began to see how interesting Jonathan really was. She thought she had really succeeded in her field. As an intern, she had made the case for his release. And when Jim had approached her with the job proposal, she felt even happier. Roxanne really thought she would go far with in her field. How wrong she was.

Her apartment looked the same way she remembered. For some reason, Roxanne had thought differently. She suspected that when she came back, her place would be in shambles. People in the underworld knew she was involved with Jonathan. Somehow, she thought they would attack her. What kind of life was she living now?

"Where's Crane?"

The break in silence caused Roxanne to gasp and turn around. Batman stood in the middle of her room. How the hell had he gotten in? The redhead had almost feared Harley or Two-Face to be in her apartment. She never thought the dark knight would break into her place. Considering their last encounter, she wasn't happy about the confrontation.

Her heart stopped, as she took a step back, "How the hell did you get in here?"

"You haven't been home for a week," Batman rasped, ignoring her question, "Where have you been this whole time?"

Gawking, Roxanne demanded, "What is your obsession with me? Why are you always following me?"

He was still ignoring her. He was nearing her, menacingly. Though, Roxanne stood her ground, "Your aunt has gone missing. I know Crane has something to do with it. Where is he?"

"My aunt was a bartender in the Narrows. They go missing all the time."

"Aren't you worried?"

Roxanne narrowed her eyes, "No."

This wasn't the Roxanne, Bruce had encountered. She was angry, almost cold at the mention of her aunt's disappearance. What was she hiding? "What has he done to you?"

"Why are you only bothering me? I wasn't the only one overseeing him, in Arkham."

"I saw you out with him," He argued, "He stayed a night in your apartment."

At this, she gawked. How long had he been following her? Roxanne felt naked, exposed. Before Jonathan had attacked the banquet, she had began to think that if they continued, they might have a public relationship. The date had gone well. Perfect in fact. The way any girl would want a date to go. She had thought she had enjoyed their night privately. She was wrong.

Her mouth hung open, as she held her arms, "That...is none of your business. What do you want from me! You can't keep blaming me, just because I slept with him!"

Bruce had known all along, but he was still shocked. How could she have been involved with the madman? The whole time he had been following her, he hadn't ever seen her contact her family. Why wouldn't she take comfort in her family? He would have loved to know his parents. And here was some woman, completely throwing them away.

"How could you keep him hidden? After what he's done to your aunt."

Roxanne's eyes shot up. Anger was rising through her body. Tears forming in her eyes, "How dare you assume what my relationship with my aunt is. As if she was a saint. You have no idea what that woman put me through. What _hell _I endured. You think you're so high and mighty! You think you're saving the people of Gotham? Where the _fuck _were you, when she was molesting me?" She sneered angrily, "When she forced me to perform sexual acts on her? Where were you?"

He stopped, frozen. He hadn't expected this reaction from her. Roxanne's outburst shocked him. She was shaking, infuriated by him. Every time the two had met, she had never shown signs of being a victim of abuse. But, it was clear as day right now. The way her body was reacting; the tears that were forming in her eyes, were making it all the more clearer.

"I-I'm so sorry." He couldn't help, but say.

Roxanne remembered when Crane had said that to her. How angry the words made her. How could anyone apologize, for something they knew nothing about? For something, no one believed her for. No matter what anyone said, they couldn't possibly know the pain of being molested. Her first time being intimate with someone, was supposed to be loving. Not a terrible experience that lasted a year and scarred her for life.

Jonathan, though; knew what she had gone through. Knew how it felt, to be forced upon. To have something that was meant to be beautiful, be turned into a monster. The inner torment that constantly brewed. The turmoil of wanting to gain revenge and moving on with their lives. It seemed the birth of Scarecrow was how the doctor allowed this. Had becoming intimate with Jonathan, her way of letting go?

After musing over the memories, another thought crept into her brain. Batman's voice had lost its raspy edge. He had apologized in an almost...human tone. A gentle tone. Something was...so familiar about it. She turned her head, staring deeply at him. She took in the features she could see. His eyes, his mouth, his chin. She had seen them all before. She had heard him before.

Her heart sunk, upon the realization. Raising her eyebrow, she guessed, "Bruce?"

He stopped. He had been too engulfed in his sorrow for her that he had forgotten to disguise his voice. He would never think that she would be able to recognize him so easily. But, she had. Roxanne's eyes were no longer looking at Batman. No longer looking at the caped crusader. Rather now, she was looking at the man. Looking at Bruce Wayne.

"Roxanne, what has he done? What has he taken from you?"

Clenching her fists, she looked away, "Nothing. Those times we ran into each other and you asked about who I had been seeing, you weren't interested. You didn't care about my well being. You just wanted to catch him."

"I believe you're a good person," He urged, "I don't want you to fall into his games. Not the way Harley Quinn did. You can still be saved. Just, tell me where he is."

"I can't do that."

Bruce frowned. He wanted to help her. He begged her. He prayed that she hadn't done his bidding yet. That she still could be saved. But, right now, it seemed she was the only one who knew of Crane's location. All the criminals who had attacked the banquet, were still at large. Two-Face had gone into complete seclusion and no one could touch the theatrical couple. If he could throw the Scarecrow away, at least that would be one.

Why was she defending him? Jonathan was exactly what the papers made him out to be. A murderer, a criminal; a madman. He had beaten her. Had poisoned her. Had killed Bradley; an innocent man. He had attacked the city and the banquet hall. He had never recovered, he was only lying to benefit himself. He used her. If she had never met him, Roxanne would have never done what she had. But, she was now just as guilty. He may have been the one to put the knife in her hand, but she had been the one to use it.

Glancing up at the Batman, she spoke, "I still think...he's a good man. Everyone has their inner demons and everyone deals with them differently. But...he's always treated me well. It may not be the right way; but he had good intentions."

"What did he do to your aunt, Roxanne?"

Roxanne bit her lower lip, while shaking her head, "He didn't do anything."

Both knew the redhead was lying. Had Jonathan really been that great to her that he was worth lying for? He was a jealous man; for one. He had killed Bradley, when there was no reason to. But, despite this and the few times he was rough with her, he had only helped her. He had tortured Stacy as means to get payback for her molesting Roxanne. He had killed Bradley, because he wanted her to himself. He had protected her from being harmed at the banquet. And he had even paid for her, to continue living in her apartment.

They both knew what had to happen. Roxanne felt numb, as she turned around. There was no use in running. She hadn't any athletic ability. Wasn't mean by nature. There was no use in causing more trouble. Especially now that the Batman was more than a caped crusader. He was a human being; just like her.

The cuffs clamped onto her wrists. She hadn't revealed anything, but she knew they were going to try and get information out of her. Roxanne sighed, how had this all happened? As he escorted her out of the apartment, he asked, "Roxanne, do you really care about him?"

"I do."


	15. Chapter 15

TC Stark: Hello, all! Are you all excited for July 20th! I'm really hoping Cillian Murphy is in it. I'd love to see Scarecrow again, cause without Christopher Nolan I don't think anyone will put Scarecrow in their movies again. But, here's hoping! Anyway, thank you all who review and like my story! I hope you like this chapter and as always, I'm excited to see what you all think!

Disclaimer: I only own Roxanne and Stacy.

Mastigophobia- Fear of Punishment

Chapter Fifteen

Jim Gordon stared at Roxanne. It had been an hour, since Batman had dropped her off. It had been an hour, since she had spoken a word. Rather, she just sat in an interrogation room. They had taken the cuffs off her. She wasn't a threat. The commissioner had no idea what to do. He had thought this one couldn't be corrupted.

Roxanne held her head in her hands. Her thick hair covered her face. She couldn't even stand to look at Gordon. If there had been one person who she felt ashamed around, it was the commissioner. Upon meeting him, she had viewed him as a good person. A family man. Even a father figure. Her mind was plagued by guilt after the banquet attack; primarily out of fear of what Gordon would think of her. Now, what would he think?

The door opened and her head picked up, to see the older man entering the room. He didn't look happy. Why would he? The girl he had put so much trust into, had been _sleeping _with the enemy. Roxanne felt terrible. Jim didn't deserve to have his trust betrayed like that. In this dark and dreary city, he thought he had found a pure person.

The sound of his footsteps echoed within the room, as Jim sat down across from her. He looked as if he had aged a thousand years. Roxanne had always thought that he was a good looking older man. That he had aged well. That perhaps...she would want her future husband to look the way he did, at that age. Now though, he looked terrible.

Letting out a sigh, he was the first to speak, "I...never...I never thought you would ever do this."

"You assigned me to him." She whispered.

Jim frowned, "I knew I shouldn't have. Somehow...I knew he'd do this," His face was filled with despair, "How long have you been intimate with him, Roxanne?"

Her eyes shot up to the older man, wondering what to say. Wondering if she could be honest. He spoke to her, as if she were his daughter. A father, who had just found out his daughter was pregnant. He asked her the question gingerly; almost afraid of the answer. She knew the answer really didn't make a difference. Either way he knew.

"Since my first meeting, after his release."

Instant grief. She watched him run his hands through his gray hair; disappointed. Roxanne could feel the disappointment radiate off him. It was as if his expectations had been crushed. She knew he felt responsible. Honestly, she would have never considered visiting Jonathan after his release, if he hadn't assigned her to him. She knew how he felt.

"It's not your fault, Jim."

The commissioner looked up at the redhead, seeing her comforting smile. They really didn't have a reason to arrest her. There wasn't any proof that she knew Crane's location. Nor did they know if she had any knowledge of his misdoings. It was all speculation. But, right now she was all they had, to connect them to the doctor.

Jim shook his head, "You don't deserve this. You're young and have the rest of your life ahead of you. Don't do this to yourself."

Roxanne gripped at her hair, growing frustrated. Not with him. With herself. What was she doing? Who was she? Had she really been going anywhere, before Crane? What had her relationship with Crane done for her? With him, she was finally able to speak about what had shaped her. Stacy had made her the way she was. She should have had a great relationship with her aunt, like other people. She had molested her. Violated her. She deserved to...

No. No, she did not deserve to die. She deserved legal punishment, but not death. Why couldn't Crane be satisfied, with just poisoning her. Even that was too much. She could have been happy, forgetting that the inked woman didn't exist. It was what she had been doing for years and it worked out. She had had a wonderful internship, which promised to turn into a job. She did well in school and even had a..._boyfriend?_

Now that was all gone to shit. Jim must have seen the inner struggle, as he spoke, "It's not too late, Roxanne. Where is he?"

Then again, Jonathan had been there for her. He was the first person, whose arms she had ever felt safe in. How was that even possible? Wanting to stop her head from spinning, she replied, "I don't know, Jim. He's a very intelligent man."

"Then where are some of the places he does his business?"

"I don't know!" She snapped. She hadn't meant to, but she was becoming frustrated, "Do you think I knew anything, about his business deals? He fooled me into thinking we could have a normal relationship. We went out on a date and drank wine. He didn't even know I was going to be at the banquet. But...he had Two-Face throw me out of the place, so I didn't get hurt."

Jim frowned, "Do you really think that he cares about you? He's a sociopath, Roxanne."

At this, she shook her head, "No, he isn't. He has conduct disorder, a mild case of OCD, and dissociative identity disorder. I...did have to diagnosis him."

"Dissociative identity disorder?"

"Multiple personality disorder," Roxanne added, "Jonathan is a good person. Scarecrow...he's completely different."

"I thought Jonathan was Scarecrow?"

Shaking her head, the redhead explained, "No. They're completely different people."

Jim leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair, "Even with that being said, he needs to be held responsible for what he's done."

She gripped head hair and shook her head, "I told you. I don't know where he is."

The commissioner leaned forward and spoke softly, "She's your family, Roxanne, doesn't she deserve more?"

"No!" Roxanne suddenly shouted, at the mention of her aunt, "No, she doesn't! She's a monster! You have no idea what she's done to me. That _bitch..._didn't even have the balls to admit it and say sorry! I'm her niece. How could she have done that to her niece?"

Even Jim, was shocked by her actions. She had always seemed so reserved. It was obvious that he had struck a nerve. He could see how shaken she was now and knew, this was the subject he needed to use, "Roxanne...I read that your aunt was admitted into the hospital, some time back. She suffered a mental breakdown, very suddenly. What did he do?"

His words made her go cold. There was no proof that Crane had done anything to her aunt, but somehow Jim knew. Running her hand over her mouth, she shook her head, "I told him...that he didn't need to do anything. That I was okay. I had accepted...what she had done."

"What did she do?"

Her body was stiff. Her mind had been spinning so hard that now it completely stopped. She was exhausted. Defeated, she rested her head within her arms, "Go ask Batman."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jimmy didn't cook our steak right. I think it's time to give him some medicine.<strong>_

Scarecrow was always so irrational. Jonathan had decided to go to Jimmy's that night. The mobster owned a steak house in the Narrows. While the gangsters of Gotham typically looked down on Crane's kind, the doctor had worked on Jimmy's schizophrenic brother in Arkham. Needless to say, he always ate for free.

_Just because a steak is a little more pink then I normally like, doesn't mean I have to punish him._

_**And why not?**_

_I need the man to keep making them._

The Gotham police were such cowards. Crane ate in plain sight, but because the restaurant was owned by a mobster and in the Narrows, he couldn't be touched. It's what all the criminals did. They weren't afraid to show their faces. This was their town and none of them would hesitate to make themselves known.

It was obvious his evening alone was too good to be true. Just as he stuck the knife into the meat, another figure sat across from him. His eyes casually moved up, before inwardly cringing. Crane understood the former DA's emotional state, after listening to Rachel Dawes's death. But, he personally thought Harvey Dent should have opted for the skin replacement surgery.

_I've just lost my appetite._

"Two-Face," Crane greeted, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

A waitress quickly ran over with a shot of Whiskey, for the former DA. Jonathan wasn't the only unique criminal who frequented Jimmy's. Two-Face took a shot. Apparently, he had gotten really good at preventing liquid from seeping out of the gaping hole in the side of his face. Afterward, he spoke sternly, "I'm not really here to chat. I have information."

Two-Face's straight forward attitude was one of the few things Crane liked about him, "I'm listening."

"Your little girlfriend's been locked up."

_**Aw, they've got Red. Bitch better not snitch.**_

Crane shook his head, to raise an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Dent motioned over the waitress, for another shot; before explaining, "You don't think I still have men in the law enforcement? One of my guys said Batman picked her up, at her apartment. They're keeping her, to try and get your location."

_What cowards. They can't touch me, so they get her without any shred of evidence. They must be desperate. _

_**Don't shrug this off so easily. Red's unstable. She could break and tell them.**_

_She's stronger than that._

Shaking off the inner dialogue, he looked back at Two-Face, "Are you able to send a message?"

* * *

><p>Roxanne had been sent to a holding cell after her talk with Jim. They technically hadn't charged her with anything, but legally they could hold her for seventy-two hours. That may have only been three days, but the thought of it seemed like a life sentence. Her body felt heavy against the wall bench, even though she was too exhausted to complain. It felt like this was going to be her future. This was where her relationship with Jonathan had taken her.<p>

She groaned. While Crane drank wine in his luxurious apartment in the Narrows, she was being interrogated at the police station. She was a good person. How did she end up here? How was she going to get out of this? Regardless of the reason, she had killed her aunt. They would find out eventually. There was no way she wasn't going to go to jail. No. She couldn't go.

"Get up."

The bones in her neck popped, as she turned her head. Her body felt so stiff, after such little amount of time. She felt so worn. There was an older cop standing on the other side of the bars, who looked especially irritated. More interrogation? Oh God, she couldn't take anymore. Grabbing her forehead, she swung her legs over the bench and reluctantly sat up.

The cop opened the bars and stepped in, most likely to yank her up. Batman may have been relatively gently and Jim kind, but these cops looked down on her. How did it happen that she went from being a promising therapist, to a hated criminal? No, she wasn't a criminal. She wasn't like them. It was an accident. She hadn't meant to do it.

Suddenly, something was shoved into her hands. The cop took a cautious look around, before glaring at the object in her hands. With a raised eyebrow, she looked down to notice a note in the palm of her hands. She looked up at him, before opening the note and reading it:

_ Keep calm. Tell them I held a gun to your head and forced you to stab her. Make it convincing. Leave everything to me. _

_Dr. J. Crane_

Roxanne's heart stopped. He knew she had been locked up. She wondered how. She wondered if everyone knew. Her friends, her mother, her colleagues. If any of them knew, it would ruin her entire career. Did the underground world know? She was almost sure of it. She wondered what they thought of it. The Joker probably laughed; enjoying the chaos. Harley probably also laughed; knowing what it was like to get lured in by a madman. But, she didn't have a criminal inside her. It was an accident.

Her heart pounded, as she was taken to one of the interrogation rooms. Only Jim wasn't there, to greet her. Batman was. Oh, this wasn't going to be fun. Sitting across him was almost worse than sitting across from the Joker. Even though now she knew his real identity, it was obvious how torn the two personalities were. Bruce would probably never realize how similar him and Crane were.

Batman's eyes bore into hers, as she sat down. He was all business, "Where is he, Roxanne?"

"Bruce," She whispered, so no one could hear her, "Please, talk to me like a human being. I'm scared."

He sighed. He wanted to be Batman. He know he should have. Despite how kind Roxanne had been, she was still linked to Crane. She was still keeping him hidden and he really shouldn't have treated her any differently. But, it was different. Roxanne no longer spoke to him at Batman. She knew the truth and that knowledge drove a spike through his mask.

"He's not worth hiding. Just tell me what he did."

By now, Roxanne's hands were shaking. Her body felt numb. Batman would surely see through her. Her fingers curled, as she felt like she was about to hurl. Her heart was palpitating. Rapidly. Could she really lie to him? Was it a lie? Jonathan had given her the knife, he had kidnapped her aunt. She had stabbed her aunt.

Visions of red flashed before her eyes, as Roxanne whimpered, "H-He...Jonathan...he sent his men. I never saw where they took me. I was brought to a basement. It was dark. I was _so _stupid," Tears began to well in her eyes, as she gripped at her forehead, "I thought we were going to have dinner. I had even dressed up. He...He kissed me. I didn't even know she was in the room."

"Who?"

"My aunt," Her skin tingled and breathing had become a hard task, "He turned on the lights and...and she was there. Tied up. My aunt. She was in front of me. He had kidnapped her. I yelled. I told him he didn't need to do this. But...he was _so adamant_ about Stacy paying...for what she did. She cursed and she yelled. She called me sick. I-I'm not sick. I'm not. I didn't want this. I never wanted to see her again. But, _he insisted. _He pushed."

Batman watched, as Roxanne's body began to shake. It was becoming hard for her to walk and tears had begun to fall down her cheeks, "He held a gun to my head. He wasn't going to let me go. He wasn't going to let either of us go. I begged him to stop. _Pleaded _with him. I didn't need it. I didn't want it. But...but he put the knife in my hand. And he said...he would shoot me. S-Scarecrow...he yelled and I heard the safety click off and...and..." Suddenly her hands flew to grab at her face, clawing at the back of her skull, "Blood was everywhere. She was screaming and I couldn't hear it. I just kept...st-sta...until she...s-she didn't scream anymore. Oh God, the blood is still on my hands!"

Batman watched wide eyed, as she stared down at her hands. By now, her cheeks were flooded with tears and mascara. Her cries were loud enough, to be screams. Jim watched on the other side, with his hand cupped over his mouth. It didn't mattered if the story was slightly adjusted. All the emotions flooded into Roxanne; memories clouding her mind. Oh, God, she was reliving it.

Her arms clenched around herself, as she shook her head violently, "I hadn't meant to do it! I didn't want to! I didn't want to!"

Batman's heart began to clench. Inside, Bruce wanted to reach out. He wanted to wrap his arms around her. She wasn't lying. Not the way her body was reacting. He suddenly became angry. He knew Crane would do something like this. He should have locked him away a long time ago, before he ruined another life. All he wanted to do, was tell Roxanne it wasn't her fault.

But, Batman couldn't do that. He stood up and walked out the room, where Jim stood in front of the mirror. The commissioner was just as shocked, as he was. The two men looked at each other, before the caped crusader spoke, "We have to get him."

"I...I will get my men on it."

"What's going to happen to her?"

Jim shook his head, while running his fingers through his gray hair, "She was a hostage. It's excusable. Look at her...that monster made her do it. Still...we need to keep her here. For her own safety. If Crane's as smart as we think he is, he'll have assumed she would eventually tell us. We don't know if he has a hit out on her."

Batman nodded and disappeared. Jim then looked back into the interrogation room. Roxanne was hunched over the desk, still crying. She was all alone. Bruce hadn't said anything. No words of comfort. Nothing to let her know she wasn't a monster. None of them were there. But, Crane was. By her lying, all the responsibility would land on him. She would just be considered a victim, just like her dead aunt.


	16. Chapter 16

TC Stark: Hello, there! Sorry it's been so long! I've wanted to write this chapter sooner, but I've been so busy lately. I just got a new job and yada yada yada. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one as well! I should mention that I'm really tired and even though I did proof read, there might be mistakes. Don't kill me!

Disclaimer: I only own Roxanne! And Kyle Swartz.

Kakorraphiaphobia- Fear of Failure

Chapter Sixteen

Roxanne hadn't said anything, since her confession. No one had bothered her. Jim hadn't even looked her way. She knew what they were thinking. That she had been brainwashed. That Dr. Crane had corrupted her mind. That poor girl. She would need tons of therapy. Would she ever be normal again? Would she ever be able to live in society?

She knew that that was exactly what they were thinking. It killed her inside. Her stomach clenched at the memory. The tears had dried on her cheeks. She couldn't cry anymore. Roxanne remembered when she first moved out, how much she cried. Every night. Every morning. It was easier crying in the shower. Her tears mixed in with the water and she couldn't tell how much she had cried. After a while, it had stopped.

This time, she took a lot less time. She couldn't cry over Stacy anymore. Who would cry for her? No one ever wept for her. Her mother hadn't. Lucille insisted Roxanne was silly. Her father had moved away, to live with his other family. And now, Jim and Bruce weren't crying for her. The billionaire had walked away and the commissioner wouldn't even look at her.

But, Jonathan had wept for her. Not physically. Roxanne had never seen him cry. But, his actions spoke louder than words. The doctor hadn't walked away, when he heard about her past. He stood right in front of her and had even revealed his own troubled past. Even when she had gotten locked up, he was still helping her. It could have been easy for the criminal to throw her away. Just a part of the lifestyle. Yet, he was putting himself on the line for her.

As her head rested against a table, in the interrogation room; the door opened. It was Jim. Roxanne sighed. He was the last person she wanted to see right now. He hadn't said anything, since she revealed what she had done to Stacy. She couldn't see the older man's face, but she couldn't imagine he was too happy.

Roxanne watched, as Jim eased into the other seat. Bowing her head down, she whispered, "I...I'm sorry, Jim."

The commissioner sighed, "No. I'm sorry. Roxanne...this wasn't your fault. I want you to know that. We're going to get him and...he won't have control over you anymore."

She wanted to tell him that she had control over herself, but that was a lie. While she had been the one to stab Stacy, it was her feelings that caused her to stay with Jonathan. She told herself that she could have gotten out of it at anytime. Even during their first intimate experience, he had pointed out that she could have called the police at anytime. But, could she? Did she really have feelings for the doctor? Or was she only with him because he made her feel alive?

Luckily, a young officer interrupted her thoughts, by opening the door. Jim looked up, "Commissioner, you're going to want to see this."

The two looked at each other, as a TV was rolled into the interrogation room. A VHS was popped in and soon a picture came to the screen. Roxanne's eyes widened, as Jonathan appeared before her. He was wearing a nice suit, as always. He also had his signature burlap sack on. Scarecrow was out to play.

Whoever held the camcorder signaled to the doctor that he was recording. Crane's hands were held behind his back and his head was bowed. Upon hearing his lackey speak, he turned to face the camera. Upon doing so, he revealed a man cuffed to a chair, with his mouth taped and his clothes ruffled. He seemed young. Maybe in his teens.

"Hello, Batman," The doctor began, "I had hoped that you were raised properly. That your parents taught you not to take something that doesn't belong to you. Apparently, I was wrong. You have something of mine. Ms. Downey. Beautiful, isn't she? Make no mistake, Batman, she is mine. And you have been very rude."

Roxanne watched, as Crane walked over to a table nearby. She could see him pick up a syringe and walk back, to the young man, "This is Jimmy Crowl. He's sixteen and the son of an Officer Kyle Crowl. Now, here I have a _very _concentrated dose of my toxin. One shot of this and...he'll be completely brain dead," His voice was casual, as he turned towards the boy, "Tragic for a boy who is an honor roll student."

It wasn't long before the doctor stuck the needle into Jimmy's arm. He was doing it so meticulously. So professional. There was no personal attachment to this boy. No remorse for what he was doing. Soon, the young boy's screams filled the room. Roxanne flinched, remembering her experience with the toxin. He must have been going through hell.

Jonathan's chest puffed up, from a large intake of air. He was enjoying this. After a moment, he turned back to the camera, "Tomorrow I will send another video, with instructions for the _Batman. _I will only work with him. No one else. If after that video I don't have Ms. Downey, I will continue to target officials' children. You took from me. So, I will take from you."

The screen went blank, as Jimmy began thrashing around in his chair. Roxanne held her mouth in horror. What had she done? Her association with Jonathan not only caused Stacy's death, but now innocent children. He wanted her back. Badly. Was he really that infatuated with her? It was an attempt to get her back, but this wasn't right. She needed to get to him and stop his rampage.

Having gotten over his initial shock, Jim stood up, "I...I have to contact Officer Crowl and Batman."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Great idea using Red as an excuse for doing our experiments.<strong>_

Jonathan stared down at Jimmy's limp body. His head was hanging over the back of the chair and was whispering _Scarecrow...Scarecrow. _Yes, he was slowly slipping into oblivion. The doctor tossed the used syringe into a nearby garage pale and left the small room. He called for a goon to dispose of the body, before leaving the basement. Upstairs was the same Chinese restaurant Stacy had died in. The hostess avoided eye contact, as he took off his sack and headed upstairs. A goon already had a drink prepared for him.

_If that idiot made the delivery on time, the whole police station has seen our video._

_**I wish we could see the look on Jimmy's dad's face, when he sees the video.**_

_They should listen to my instructions carefully._

_**I hope they don't. This is too much fun.**_

_We can still play once Ms. Downey is back._

Scarecrow could care less about Roxanne's return. The young woman's presence in Jonathan's life only served the purpose, of being an experiment. He enjoyed seeing how far they could push her and the mayhem that followed. After that, he really didn't care whether they got her back or not. Honestly, he had no idea what the doctor was thinking. There was no way a criminal like him should be tied down by a woman.

_**May I ask, what you're planning on doing with Red once you got her?**_

_She's somewhere she doesn't belong and is mine. Do I need to explain myself further?_

_**Whatever you want, Johnny-boy.**_

Scarecrow thought he was crazy. Jonathan knew it. But, he didn't care. It may have not made a lot of sense to his other personality, but it did to him. Sure, he hadn't thought he'd end up liking Roxanne around so much. But, he did. He enjoyed her company. Enjoyed her presence. He was a doctor and wasn't going to label how he felt. But, he was certainly going to get her back.

* * *

><p>The police station was in chaos. Officer Crowl had practically fallen to his knees in grief, upon seeing the video. They all worried who was next, if they didn't give the girl up. They worried that the <em>maniac <em>would continue his reign of terror anyway. Officer after officer worried over their children; every single one calling their wives to see where the kids were.

All Roxanne did know, was that they all wanted her out. All except Jim and Batman. Neither wanted her to fall back into the arms of the Scarecrow. He had already made her kill. What else would he make her do? What would happen to the young girl? No. They couldn't give her up. Bruce wouldn't allow her to be corrupted.

Jim was busy trying to calm down the officers. They all wanted her out. Batman was occupying the interrogation room with her. He looked just as nervous. Roxanne frowned and spoke, "Just let me go, Bruce."

"No."

She expected that. Sighing, she pleaded, "I can't have these deaths on my heart. The longer I stay here, the more victims. I can't have that. He won't stop, until he has me."

He turned towards the redhead and asked, "How can I just drop you off into the hands of a madman?"

"He won't hurt me."

"Look what he's done," Batman pointed out, "He's possessive. What's he going to do, when you try and leave? You're not safe."

Roxanne stood up and walked around the table, "This can't go on anymore. Turn me in please. I'll be okay."

The caped crusader stared down at the pleading girl. The last thing he wanted to do, was release her into Crane's hands, "Then what? You live with him? This isn't the life you deserve."

"I'll get out."

* * *

><p>Batman hadn't said anything more that night. Neither were going to budge. There wasn't much they could do, but wait for Crane's next tape. For the time being they let her rest. Though, with all the commotion that was going on in the station, Roxanne couldn't sleep. In a matter of seconds, the entire police station was in chaos. She could imagine that this was exactly what Jonathan was hoping for. Scarecrow had to be so happy.<p>

It may have been suicide. Jim looked at her as if she were insane, when she insisted on being released. How could anyone want to go back into the arms of the Scarecrow? It wasn't exactly an idle life. They would be forced to live in the Narrows, associate with less than reputable people, and be wanted. She would never be able to have the kind of relationship she always wanted.

No, they wouldn't ever be able to step into a fancy restaurant again. She wouldn't be able to introduce him to her friends. They couldn't go to any events together. It was a pity, when she thought how good he looked in suits. But, she needed to stop this mayhem. There was no way she could allow this to go any further. Jonathan would always have an appetite to see other people afraid, but at least his victims wouldn't be because of her.

Jim looked even more distressed the next day. Apparently the new video had arrived. Batman followed the commissioner, as they entered the interrogation room. Roxanne's body ached. She yearned to be in a bed. Hers or Jonathan's. It didn't matter. Anything would be better than sleeping in Gotham's police station.

"Hello again."

The tape had been popped in. Scarecrow was out to play again. Roxanne's heart sunk, seeing him stand next to another victim. Just like Jimmy, he looked young. He was tied to a chair and his mouth was covered in duck-tape. He was trying to scream. Crane's body was still, but she already knew how he felt. Behind his burlap sack, he was smirking. Grinning even. The boy was terrified. It was exactly what he wanted.

After a pause, the doctor spoke again, "I'm sure you saw the last video sent to you. And I do hope you heed my warning. Meet Kyle Swartz," He referenced to the boy, "Head of Gotham High's football team. Also, an honor roll student. And I do believe he has a girlfriend. Oh and might I add, Officer Swartz only son."

Roxanne clasped her hands over her mouth; fearful about what was going to happen to Kyle, "You'll meet me on the docks in the Narrows. Just you, Batman. You and Ms. Downey. I'll give you the young Swartz, in exchange for Roxanne. If you're not there by nine pm sharp, he dies. If anyone else is with you, he dies. I do hope these instructions are clear enough."

"This needs to stop." The redhead flew up, as soon as the tape was over.

Jim held his hair in distress, "I-I...I can't tell Swartz...his wife just died of cancer last year. This will kill him."

"This is going to stop. We'll be there tonight."

"No." Batman insisted.

Roxanne had enough, "Stop being selfish! This isn't about pride. This is about lives. And if I'm here then more will die. And I can't have that. You're going to hand me over to Jonathan and that's it. Don't come searching for me. Don't do anything. I'm putting my foot down."

The room was silent. The commissioner looked saddened, as he spoke, "Roxanne..."

"Jim," She looked over him with a frown, "You assigned me to watch over him. I clearly didn't do my job right. The banquet attack, Stacy's death; they're all my fault. I'm taking responsibility and I'm going to fix this."

* * *

><p>Batman hated this. How could he possibly be driving Roxanne to Jonathan's arms? This was insanity. He vowed to protect the innocent, not hand them off to the villains. They had failed in Harley Quinn's case, but he didn't want to fail with her. There was still a way to save her and he couldn't stand the idea of handing her off to him.<p>

His frustration must have been written on his face, since Roxanne spoke, "It's not that bad."

"How could it not be?"

Shrugging, she sighed, "Innocent lives won't be taken."

Narrowing his eyes, he countered, "He won't stop. This was just an excuse for him to cause fear. It's what drives him and he won't ever stop. He's sick, Roxanne, and you know it."

Roxanne folded her arms, "I know, Bruce, but...it's because of his sickness that he won't stop. I knew the dangers of my career choice. Especially when I was given his assignment."

"But, what will happen to you?" He turned to the girl, while driving the Tumbler, "You've admitted feelings for him. This can't be the life for you."

"It won't...I know what's right and what's wrong. I'll get out of it, but right now you have to let me go. Gotham has other problems that they need you for. Not my messed up love life."

There had to be a solution. The dark knight stayed silent, as they slowed down into the docks. It was dark. Quiet. The only sound that ran through their ears was the slow hum of his car slowing to a stop. They exchanged glances, before slowly getting out of the vehicle. This was it. No, he couldn't be doing this. It was madness. He had to do something.

"Hello, _Batman._"

Out of the darkness, Scarecrow emerged with a goon and Kyle Swartz. Batman narrowed his eyes and sneered, "I thought it was suppose to be just us."

Chuckling, Jonathan stood straight with his hands held behind his back, "Oh, no, you must have misunderstood me. I said only you _and _Ms. Downey could be here. I never restricted who _I _could bring."

"Give me the boy, Crane."

"Doctor," He corrected, "It's time you learned some manners, Batman. It's very impolite to take what isn't yours."

"Roxanne isn't a possession."

The redhead looked up and pleaded, "Let's just end this."

_It's nice to see someone is using their head._

_**You've done well with her. I'm impressed.**_

Jonathan rolled his eyes behind his mask. _You really do doubt me._

"I'd listen to her if I were you." The doctor smoothly suggested, while snapping his fingers.

In that instant the goon, who was holding Kyle; took out a gun and pressed it to the boy's temple. He began screaming uncontrollably behind the duck-tape; pleading to be spared. While smirking, Scarecrow turned back to Batman, "**It really is your choice."**

With worried eyes, Roxanne whipped towards the dark knight, "Stop this. Now."

Batman clenched his fists. This couldn't be the way everything was going to happen. He wanted to protest, but he couldn't allow another officer's son to die. With another glance at the younger woman, he sighed in defeat. It seemed he was going to lose this one battle. He just hoped that somehow she would be able to get out of this situation.

With a small nod of defeat, Bruce watched as Roxanne began walking towards Crane. His burlap sack wasn't exactly inviting. But, she knew this was what she needed to do. As she stepped towards him, the goon let go of Kyle. The boy immediately sprinted towards Batman; practically collapsing at his feet in grief and relief.

As the Swartz boy cried, Jonathan looked over at Roxanne. With an arrogant smirk, he reached up and pulled off his mask. _**Letting everyone see that pretty face of yours? **_The doctor inwardly rolled his eyes, before looking back down at the redhead, "Hello, Roxy."

He was happy to have her back. Whether that was because he genuinely wanted her around or wanted to prove a point, she didn't know. Either way, he was smiling. With a small smile, she weakly greeted, "Hi, Jonathan."

_**This is getting sappy.**_

_Shut up._

Jonathan inwardly growled, before reaching down and gently grabbing hold of her chin. Bruce watched, as he pulled her up and kissed her. The goon seemed unfazed, but both Kyle and him couldn't help, but stare. He was sure the boy was confused, but as for Batman he was angry. How dare the doctor mock him.

Roxanne could feel her body reacting and tried her hardest not to show her need for him. The last thing she wanted was for Bruce to see how eager she was to kiss him again. As she breathed in, Jonathan pushed closer to deepen the kiss. As their tongues brushed against each other, he snaked his fingers behind her head and gripped her red locks.

Suddenly, he yanked her head back and clasped a hand over her nostrils and mouth. Batman went to leap forward, before being sprayed by a smog that came from Jonathan's cuff. His toxin. Instantly, he was overcome with the familiar feeling of being plagued by his poison. He wanted to protect Roxanne, but his vision was severely blurred.

As the Batman flailed around in terror, a van sped in front of Jonathan. The goon jumped into the vehicle, as Roxanne was thrown in. As soon as Crane jumped behind her, the other goon slammed on the gas pedal. As soon as they were away from the area, Roxanne shouted, "What was that!"

"I felt like being a little theatrical," Jonathan smirked, while hanging his arm around her shoulders, "Welcome home."


	17. Chapter 17

TC Stark: The day is soon upon us, isn't it? I cannot wait for July 20th! I've heard that _The Dark Knight Rises _might have a chance to win best picture of the year, which would be fabulous because I don't think a comic movie has ever won. I do hope Cillian Murphy is in it, if we can't have Heath Ledger then I say give us Scarecrow! Lol So, I must say this is the last chapter. I've tried to work out continuing it, but I feel this provided a better ending. I'm not sure if I should do a sequel. I do have all the time in the world and I've certainly enjoyed writing this. Tell me, if I were to continue what would you all like to see in the sequel? You can PM me or write it in the review. I thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, and made this story a favorite. You have all kept me going. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's!

Domestiphobia- The fear of domestic life

Chapter Seventeen

"I can't believe you're getting married."

Kendall was of course referring to Selena. The Canadian had taken the girls out since _it had been so long. _It had been six months. Enough time for Barry, her boyfriend; to propose to her. It was a nice ring. White gold and covered in diamonds. The city's most handsome and richest man hadn't ever met her, so Barry existed.

Of course though, Roxanne feigned joy. Selena may have not been faithful to her fiance, but she was the redhead's friend. Kendall and Johanna apparently felt the same way, as no one pointed out the fact that the marriage most likely wouldn't last long. Still, Barry's family had money and with Selena's extravagant tastes, it was going to be a beautiful wedding. Now, who wouldn't love a chance to dress up and get free food?

The three girls may have been the closest friends Roxanne had, but there was no way any of them knew what had happened. They never knew that her return to Jonathan Crane stopped the deaths of dozens of victims. They never knew her intimate involvement with him. And most importantly they never knew what she had done.

As promised, she did get away. Somehow, she was able to get back to the life she had before. Her apartment. Her car. She had even gotten hired as an assistant at Arkham, while she finished her degree. Roxanne had wanted as normal of a life as she could and that wasn't what Jonathan wanted. Scarecrow certainly didn't want a burden like her around. And since she had cooperated so well while locked up, Crane wasn't going to kill her.

And as promised, neither Bruce nor Jim had contacted her. They obviously could see that the criminals of Gotham were still running rampant, but she hadn't any involvement. Roxanne just wanted to live her life and she was lucky to be alive. Part of her tried to convince herself that she went back to save lives. But, she knew the real reason. Knew how she felt about Jonathan. And she also knew how wrong those feelings were.

"Roxanne?"

"Hmm?

Roxanne looked up, to see Selena gawking, "Are you dosing off? I just told you all I was getting married!"

Giving a small smile, the redhead nodded, "I'm sorry. I was just in thought. That's wonderful, Selena."

Truth was, the Canadian didn't care what anyone was thinking. All that was on her mind was marriage. More importantly, what would come with the marriage. A beautiful house with a beautiful car and enough money to pay for anything she wanted. Who cared what anyone thought of? As long as there was a ring on her finger, no one else mattered.

"Is that Bruce Wayne?" Johanna asked.

The four girls turned their heads and saw Gotham's billionaire at the large lit up bar, in the prestige restaurant. Roxanne couldn't help, but smile a little. It was the first time she had seen Bruce since being locked up and at that point he was acting as Batman. She was thankful that he had respected her enough to not pursue her and in return, she kept his secret.

Turning back around, Roxanne rolled her eyes, "Really, Selena? Stop drooling, you're engaged."

"Yes, and soon I'll be married and not able to have any fun, " She scoffed, before getting up, "Excuse me, ladies."

The redhead shook her head, as the others did the same. They all turned around and watched as Selena sensually walked over to Bruce Wayne. He seemed to be chatting with another important man, but the Canadian was running on too much adrenaline. With a polite cough, Selena waited for the billionaire to notice her.

Apparently, it was the other business man who noticed her, "Ah, now who is this lovely lady?"

Finally realizing there was someone behind her, Bruce slowly turned and spoke slowly, "I'm...not sure."

"Selena," She smirked deviously, while sticking her hand out, "I'm Roxanne Downey's friend."

Upon the mention of Roxanne, Bruce's face picked up. After excusing himself, the rich man followed the Canadian over to her table. Johanna and Kendall seemed to hold their breath, as the redhead simply smiled. With a smug smirk, Selena announced, "Ladies, may I introduce to you; Bruce Wayne."

The others may have been flabbergasted, but Roxanne smoothly smirked and greeted, "Hello, Bruce."

"Hello, Roxanne." Bruce smiled.

"Bruce, may I introduce you to my friends Kendall and Johanna," She motioned to the other girls before turning to Selena, "And this is Selena. We are celebrating her engagement."

While Bruce turned and congratulated the Canadian, Selena turned and glared over. There were a few more laughs, before he returned to his prior engagement. Once Bruce left the table, Selena scolded, "How could you do that?"

Coyly picking up her drink, Roxanne took a sip and shrugged, "Shouldn't you be proud of your engagement? I mean Barry's a great man and that is a beautiful ring."

It was apparent that she wasn't amused about not being able to freely flirt with Gotham's richest man. But, after a few drinks that all seemed to be swept under the table. The four girls had finished their meals and were all nearing full intoxication. It was a good thing that none of them brought their car out, since at that moment none would be able to drive.

The four waited outside for their individual cabs, as Selena observed, "Roxanne, I think you sabotaged my chances with Bruce so that you could keep him for yourself. How do you even know him?"

"I met him at the banquet, remember?" Roxanne rolled her eyes, though didn't seem too irritated. She knew her friend was quite buzzed, "I have no interest in Mr. Wayne. He's nice, but not my type."

"How could he not be someone's type? He's _so _hot."

"Well, that's flattering, thank you."

The four turned, to see Bruce Wayne approaching them. Under the influence of alcohol, Kendall and Johanna found themselves almost swooning over his presence. Selena on the other hand stood up straight and cooed, "Mr. Wayne, I meant every word."

Bruce gave her a smile, while asking, "And where are we heading tonight?"

"Home," The Canadian piped up, "You're more than welcome to come over."

"That's very gracious of you, but I'm sure your fiance wouldn't really appreciate my presence there," He answered with amusement, before turning to Roxanne, "How are you getting home tonight?"

"I'm waiting for a cab."

Laughing, Bruce shook his head and motioned towards the valet, "Nonsense. Let me take you home."

The other three were gawking, as the redhead shook her head, "You don't have to."

"I insist."

It was obvious the other girls were jealous, as their eyes were fixed on Roxanne. Selena cross her arms angrily and watched as her friend was helped into the expensive vehicle. Observing this, redhead laughed in amusement, "I'm not sure this is sitting well with my friend."

"Well, to be honest she's really not my type."

"Hm, really? She's completely willing to cheat on her fiance with you. That isn't your type?" At this, Bruce laughed. Roxanne smiled, before stating, "I know what you want to ask."

As he took a turn, the billionaire glanced over and suddenly became serious, "I haven't stopped thinking about your safety. It's been hard not to track you down all these months."

Crossing her legs, she leaned back into her seat, "Thank you for respecting my wishes."

"It was very hard," Bruce repeated, "What happened?"

Considering she had been out at a nice restaurant and with her friends, he must have assumed she was able to get away. With a small shrug, she explained, "I wanted a normal life and he didn't."

"I find it very hard to believe that Dr. Crane would just let you walk out the door."

"Believe what you want, but I never revealed his location. Guess he felt he owed me one."

Another turn. How could she talk so casually about what had happened? Frowning, Bruce asked, "How...are you doing? I've been so worried."

Roxanne folded her arms and shrugged, "I'm alright. I...I try not to think about what happened. I wanted to move on with my life. I'm very fortunate to have gotten out alive."

"What about your mom?"

At this, she gave out a small laugh, "We barely spoke before the...incident. We don't speak now. I know that...the police have told her they haven't found a body or anything. Honestly, I think she's moved on as well. Lucille has always been a bit of a socialite."

All Bruce had wanted was to grow up with his loving parents. It pained him to know that something had gotten in the way of Roxanne having that. He couldn't imagine excepting not having a relationship with his parents. Essentially Roxanne lived alone in this world. She may have had artificial friends, but she hadn't any lover or a family.

Finally he arrived in front of her building. It amazed him that he was able to stay away from her apartment for six months. For all that time, Roxanne had gotten her life back on track. She was able to have a successful job, go to school, and go out with friends. During that time Bruce had feared for her safety. He would have never guessed that she would go on with life as if nothing traumatic had ever happened.

It was obvious that Bruce was deep in thought. Roxanne had hardly been able to believe that she was able to get away. But, the way to get on with her life was to not think about the past. With a comforting smile, she assured him, "I'm fine, Bruce, stop worrying. You have a city to protect."

"I wasn't able to protect you."

Roxanne smiled, "I can take care of myself."

She knew that answer wouldn't satisfy him. Bruce reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a business card, "Please call me if you ever need anything."

Smiling, she took the card and nodded, "Thank you, Bruce."

The billionaire had leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. If Selena knew about this she would surely kill her friend. Roxanne, though; wasn't the kind of girl to swoon over a man simply because he flaunted his money. She wondered how her friend would react if she knew that the handsome playboy was in fact Gotham's caped crusader.

Bruce had waited for Roxanne to enter her apartment, before leaving. He hoped that she would call him. Batman may have been able to make the people of Gotham feel safe, but he wasn't able to help her. He was more determined than ever to catch Crane and make him pay for the crimes he had done. There was no way Roxanne deserved to be thrown into his sick and twisted world.

"Was that Bruce Wayne?"

Roxanne had been questioned upon entering her apartment. She had told Bruce that she had been able to get away. What she hadn't told him was that occasionally Jonathan stayed over her place. She had been adamant about wanting a normal life and since being released from Gotham's police station, she hadn't been back to the doctor's apartment in the Narrows. She knew he still had that apartment, but she didn't want to know about any of his experiments.

Apparently Roxanne's addiction to Jonathan was stronger than she had thought. She may have had the courage to leave his apartment, but not enough to turn him away when he showed up at her doorstep. For six months they kept their relationship a secret. During the day the two went to work and at night they showed their true colors.

"Yes, it was," The redhead smirked, while walking over to the doctor. He was leaning against the window, which provided him a perfect view of the street, "He was at the restaurant and offered to give me a ride home."

"I suspect you've had plenty to drink." Jonathan observed.

"Guilty."

_**Make sure the bitch didn't say anything.**_

Scarecrow wasn't very happy that Jonathan had decided to play house with the redhead. He had hoped that it would end once Roxanne expressed her refusal to participate in his lifestyle. She had left and the alternate personality had hoped that would be the last they saw of her. Personally, he would have loved to make her scream one last time, but Johnny-boy had insisted it was only right to let her go since she had played so nice.

The problem was, Jonathan wasn't able to let her go. Rolling his eyes, he replied _she wouldn't betray me like that._

_**You don't know if she's picked up a few things from dating you.**_

"What's he saying?" Roxanne asked. By now she had gotten use to Scarecrow cluttering the doctor's mind.

Jonathan motioned for her to turn around. As his fingers worked on undoing her form fitting red dress, he leaned into her ear, "It would be bad for Gotham's playboy to know."

Just like Roxanne hadn't told Crane about Bruce's secret, she wouldn't tattle on her lover. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat, as her dress hit the floor. His touch always rendered her helpless. As his lips found their way to her neck, she moaned, "I may be drunk, but I'm not careless."

"Good," Jonathan breathed, "Mr. Wayne has seemed to take an interest in you."

At this, Roxanne pulled away. She turned to face him and assured him, "I have no interest in him. Can he not be a man you feel you need to get rid of?"

"I can't make that promise."

_**Good boy.**_

If there was something Roxanne was very wary of, it was Jonathan's intense jealousy. A small date with Bradley had caused Crane to unleash Scarecrow on her and punish the car salesman. If she hadn't been so angry about his participation in the banquet incident, she was sure he would have gone after Bruce. He knew that he was the only one she desired to be with, but yet he felt insulted when other men felt they could take what was his.

Sighing, Roxanne walked over to her kitchen to pour herself some water. Her head was swimming. Perhaps she had a little too much to drink. Her eyes darted over to the marble counter and noticed one of Jonathan's journals. The doctor was always working, though she didn't dare take a look. She wasn't his therapist anymore and to prod into his brain would be insulting. They hardly spoke of their work, since she was becoming a psychologist to help others and he was using his knowledge to experiment on others.

Wanting to steer the conversation away from her and Bruce, she expressed, "I feel bad for Barry. He proposes to Selena and she would throw their relationship away for a night with Bruce Wayne."

"That's what happens in an artificial relationship," Jonathan moved to sit in the arm chair near the window, "I don't know why you associate yourself with those people."

Roxanne leaned over the kitchen counter, while resting her chin against her right fist, "I believe social norms call for a young woman to associate with other young women. I don't stay inside like a hermit and I believe that's the reason I've stayed out of the police's radar."

"What makes you think I haven't anything to do with that?" Jonathan asked smugly.

Her lips opened to speak, though soon closed. After a moment, she shook her head, "I don't want to know."

He couldn't help, but smirk. Settling into the back of the chair, he glanced at his watch and suggested, "You look tired. Why don't you wait for me in the bedroom?"

There was no denying that she was tired. The cocktails at dinner had been strong and she had work the next morning. With a yawn, Roxanne stood up and headed towards her room. It may have not been the most orthodox relationship, but it was what she was in. She had made peace with her situation a while ago. No matter how hard she tried, she wanted him.

As Jonathan watched his lover escape into her room, he smirked. _**I do hope you plan on doing something about the Wayne situation.**_

_Once again, you underestimate me._


End file.
